Si no estas conmigo
by Mariana Malfoy 452
Summary: Draco y Herm separados por sus sueños, amandose a distancia De nuevo en Londres, descubre ke esta muerta? Podra encontrar la felicidad nuevamente. Una boda y otros cambios que lo involucran junto con una mujer muy parecida al amor de su vida, podria ser ella?
1. PrólLashuellasdelpasadoTiempotranscurrid

**

* * *

**

Prólogo

La huellas del pasado. Tiempo transcurrido.

Después de terminar Hogwarts cada uno tomaría su rumbo, cada uno cumpliría sus sueños...

Harry y Ron buscaron y encontraron un lugar en la Escuela de Aurores. Lisle una chica de cabello largo y lacio, de color castaño claro, casi rubio, novia de Ron, cursaría un propedéutico de un año para trabajar en el Ministerio. Hermione había recibido y aceptado la invitación de una Academia en Bélgica para estudiar leyes y relaciones internacionales y después de haber dejado arreglado la situación que había vivido al lado de su amigo y ex-novio Harry y haberse vuelto novia de Draco viajaba tranquila y entusiasmada por la nueva vida que estaba por empezar. Y por ultimo Draco, que había luchado en contra de Voldemort para derrotarlo definitivamente, había aceptado ir a estudiar al extranjero, lo haría en Bergen, Noruega.

Cada uno haría lo que más le gustaba, sin percatarse que rápidamente se enfrascaban en sus deberes individuales, que ni siquiera notaron el paso de los días, que se convirtieron en semanas y éstas en meses. Cuando menos sintieron ya tenían suficientes deberes para las vacaciones navideñas.

Harry y Ron estaban al tope, pero aún así optaron por ir a pasar las fiestas a sus respectivas casas. El pelirrojo invitó a Lisle a la cena navideña en la Madriguera, lo que aceptó ya que no quería quedarse en la escuela y pues la familia de su novio eran sus únicos 'parientes'. Su hermano Luke había muerto hacía tres años durante la pelea contra Voldemort, sus padres cuando ellos tenían ocho años habían tenido un accidente automovilístico donde habían perdido la vida y su abuelo, que había tenido problemas cardiacos, había dejado a ella y a su hermano huérfanos cuando iban en quinto, así que no tenía a nadie más.

Por su parte, Hermione les había escrito felicitándolos y disculpándose por no poder volver para las fiestas debido al exceso de trabajo y la necesidad de la extensa biblioteca de la Academia a la que asistía. Draco, ni siquiera consideró el volver, la única persona que deseaba ver se encontraba en Brujas, y su madre no lo recordaba, por lo que no tenía sentido visitarla; y no lo recordaba debido a un hechizo que Voldemort había utilizado en sus padres para evitar que el chico lo traicionara y que había trastornado a su madre después de que el mismo hechizo matara a su padre. Sin embargo, sabía que Narcisa tenía todas las comodidades necesarias en San Mungo además de que ellos le informaban de cualquier cambio en el estado de salud de la mujer.

Quizá esta vez no pero la próxima vez podrían verse y reunirse como en los viejos tiempos.

Como el primer año, transcurrió el segundo y el último semestre que la chica permanecería en Brujas. Hermione únicamente volvía en el verano y se marchaba tres semanas antes de comenzar el curso. Tiempo que utilizaba para pasarlo con su novio, con Draco, después de todo, casi no se veían, así que trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos. Generalmente ese tiempo lo gastaban en Versalles, Brujas o algún otro sitio. Para la celebración de San Valentín de ese año, Hermione viajó a Bergen, tras concluir sus estudios, para sorpresa de Draco.

Después de dos años y medio, al fin había terminado sus estudios, aunque a él le faltaba un semestre por concluir, incluso tenía la propuesta de un internado en América, algo que emocionó a la chica (N/A: Si padrísimo, después del estudio... más estudio, el sueño de cualquiera) e instó a que el ex-Slytherin aceptara.

A la siguiente semana, Hermione volvió a Londres sorprendiendo a todos. Harry y Ron no pudieron verla hasta el verano cuando concluyeron sus estudios como Aurores, motivo por el cual organizaron una fiesta.

Como regalo para Hermione de sus padres, le financiaron la compra de un departamento, que al final se convirtió en una casa, ya que Harry y Ron cooperaron para adquirir una donde pudieran vivir los tres e incluso Lisle, o Ginny que comenzaba con sus andanzas de periodista.

–Fantástico –dijeron al tomar posesión de la casa.

Para el verano, Hermione hizo un fugaz viaje a Francia donde había quedado con Draco para pasar un par de semanas con él antes de que se fuera a América.

Después de ese tiempo todos comenzarían con una vida que se volvería de vez en cuando un tanto cotidiana: Harry y Ron trabajarían en el Ministerio en Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Hermione y Lisle ya tenían su propia rutina en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; y Draco (N/A¿por qué será que siempre lo dejo al final?) volvería en dos años para quedarse a vivir permanentemente ahí, con la chica que amaba y con quien se planteaba tener una familia.

Claro que no siempre suceden las cosas tal y como se quieren ¿o sí? Hay veces en las que el destino te juega buenas y malas pasadas que tienes que aprender a superar aunque otras veces te pueden vencer...

Veamos: Hermione y Draco separados... amor de lejos, amor de pen... sarse. Por el otro lado están Hermione y Harry viviendo en la misma casa... donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan... ¿O que pensarían los demás?

* * *

**Ojalá que les haya gustado, sé que no es gran cosa pero para quienes no hayan leido la historia anterior a esta, aquí les planteo un peququeño panorama de ella y más o menos cómo comienza esta nueva historia.**

**Les agradecería que dejaran REVIEWS con sus comentarios buenos y malos respecto a la historia...**

**Saludos**

**Mariana Malfoy**

* * *


	2. Cap 1 El dolor de esperarte

**Hola a todos!!!! Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews, al final del capítulo les contesto a cada uno. Bueno, quería pedirles un favorsote, si por ahí encuentran una incongruencia en la historia díganme para ver que pasó y ver si puedo arreglarla o aclararla más tarde, igual si les surge alguna pregunta háganmela saber porque hay veces que a mi sí me queda claro pero a los demás no… Disfruten el capítulo…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 El dolor de esperarte**

La distancia, el tiempo y la incomunicación habían logrado al fin lo que ella tanto había estado anhelando: olvidar. El olvido no es fácil y menos para un amor tan grande como ella había vivido con él. Cómo olvidar aquellos preciosos momentos que habían compartido uno al lado de otro, cómo olvidar cosas que cada día se le presentaban y que trataba de aparentar que no existían…

Habían transcurrido ya cinco años desde que habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron, convertidos en hombres con características muy particulares y aún amantes del quidditch, que en ocasiones practicaban para mantenerse en forma, sin contar que su trabajo también requería una buena condición física, esto les había otorgado un cuerpo atlético que muchas mujeres agradecían.

Los dos amigos llevaban poco más de dos años trabajando como aurores, Voldemort había muerto pero no por eso la oscuridad y magos y brujas capaces de cualquier cosa con el propósito de conseguir poder a través de métodos no permitidos.

Los nuevos aurores estaban tras la pista de uno de esos brujos, ellos en conjunto con aurores de otros países habían estado buscándolo por casi un año y ahora el rastro que habían estado siguiendo había llegado a Londres después de que asesinaran a una bruja, conocida de Hermione, llamada Blair Hudson que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

Ya tenían el patrón que seguía el asesino, aunque seguía siendo complejo porque entre un asesinato y otro un mínimo detalle cambiaba; sin embargo, estaban buscando incansablemente su próxima victima para poder protegerla evitando una muerte más.

Hermione, por su parte, también trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Ella, Harry y Ron compartían la misma casa en una colonia muggle.

La casa era de dos plantas: en la inferior estaban un pequeño recibidor y las escaleras del lado izquierdo; frente a ellas, atravesando el hall, estaba la sala; al fondo, delante del hall se hallaba el comedor y a la derecha de éste la cocina. Existía un medio baño bien disimulado bajo las escaleras. En la parte superior había cuatro recámaras: dos compartían un baño, eran las recamaras de Harry y Ron; y las otras dos tenían su propio baño, una era de Hermione y la otra era de visitas, que generalmente la usaban Lisle, novia de Ron, o Ginny.

La casa era totalmente de madera, muy al estilo victoriano (N/A: Paz, al fin encontré el estilo de la casa, jaja). Los muebles eran en tonos claros para que no se viera tan obscura, había varios cuadros en las paredes, ninguno mágico ya que vivían en una zona muggle y no faltaba algún vecino que los fuera a visitar de vez en cuando. También contaban con un sótano y un ático, ambos estaban cerrados con magia y nadie a excepción de Hermione, Harry y Ron podían entrar con la ayuda de una llave que siempre llevaban consigo.

En el ático se encontraban libros de la escuela y otros de consulta y lectura, era un espacio que les servia de estudio y biblioteca. En el sótano tenían instrumentos que les servían para preparar pociones, además de ingredientes para prepararlas, había también en una de las paredes una chimenea que estaba conectada a la red flu y que utilizaban de vez en cuando para comunicarse o viajar. Además del sótano y el ático, la casa igualmente estaba completamente resguardada con magia, por la seguridad de Hermione ya que se quedaba sola o con Lisle muy a menudo cuando Ron y Harry salían en alguna misión y por lo menos sabían que estarían seguras.

Era sábado, el viento otoñal comenzaba a sentirse mientras los árboles empezaban a teñirse de dorado y sus ramas comenzaban a perder sus hojas.

Hermione tenía el día libre a diferencia de Harry y Ron así que estaba en casa sentada en el comedor escribiendo cosas en unas hojas sueltas de pergamino, recordando. Eso era lo único que hacía cuando se sentaba como aquel día a escribir. Le ayudaba a desahogar lo que había en su interior, algo que ocultaba a los ojos de sus amigos pero que tenía en su mente y en su corazón constantemente.

De pronto, un oso de peluche apareció al lado de ella.

–¿Qué haces, princesa? –preguntó Hermione a la dueña del oso.

–'Jugo' –contestó la pequeña niña, luego tomó al oso y echó a correr hacia la puerta de entrada y desviándose hacia la sala.

–Ten cuidado, no corras –le llamó Hermione.

–No, mami –contestó y siguió corriendo.

Hermione sonrió y continuó escribiendo en lo que era su diario, escribía viejo recuerdos que sabía quería y tenía que olvidar pero no lo lograba del todo porque siempre algo se lo recordaba… una flor, un libro, hasta su trabajo, pero sobre todo una pequeña niña que en esos momentos jugaba en la sala de su casa y las constantes invitaciones que Lisle le hacía para salir a pasear y dejara de lado lo que la agobiaba.

**_Francia, un par de años atrás_**

Hermione y Draco habían pasado todo el día juntos estaban celebrando su tercer año juntos, aunque fuera tan esporádicamente el verse, y pronto tendrían que separarse nuevamente: ella regresaría a Londres y él a América a un internado de dos años.

Habían cenado y ahora paseaban por el centro de París. La iluminación y la tenue música que se escuchaba hacían que el ambiente fuera sinceramente romántico. Draco abrazó por atrás a Hermione de la cintura para después acomodar su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y poder susurrarle al oído unas hermosas palabras:

–Sin buscarte, te encuentro; sin nombrarte, te llamo; Dios mío cuanto te amo...

Finalizó de escribir la chica recogiendo las cosas que había ocupado.

–Lil –llamó a la niña– ven, vamos a dejar esto allá arriba para irnos de compras.

La pequeña tomó la mano de Hermione y llegaron al ático. Al colocar las cosas que llevaba se resbalaron y los pergaminos se esparcieron por el suelo. La pequeña le ayudó entregándole un pergamino que se había deslizado más lejos que los demás. Hermione lo observó, era el que acababa de escribir. Sus piró profundamente poniéndolo junto a los demás.

–Vámonos –le dijo a la niña mientras la tomaba en brazos y salían de la casa rumbo al supermercado.

**Mentira, lo nuestro siempre fue una mentira, **

**una piadosa pero cruel mentira. **

**Esas palabras bellas que se dicen **

**y dejan en el fondo cicatrices.**

De camino al supermercado continuó pensando en el pasado, más específicamente en su último día en Hogwarts y en cómo ese chico, cuyo recuerdo la atormentaba noche y día, se había convertido de su enemigo a su amigo y finalmente en su novio y algo más...

**_Hogwarts, cinco años atrás_**

–Nunca, nunca podrás sentir por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

–Lo sentí, lo siento dentro de mí –dijo entre sollozos.

–¿Como te sentiste?

–Me sentí viva y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me vuelvo a sentir ilusionada... –sus miradas se encontraron haciéndolos estremecer. –El amor que siento por ti y por Harry es diferente, él es mi mejor amigo, pero tu te has convertido en algo más... realmente te quiero... sé que te quiero...

–Y yo a ti –dijo depositando un beso en los labios de la chica.

**De pronto, mi vida se llenó de tu existencia, **

**mi suerte se cambió con tu presencia. **

**Y descubrí que el mundo era bello, **

**volé por los caminos del ensueño. **

Llegando al centro comercial buscaron rápidamente lo que necesitaban, entreteniéndose en uno que otro sitio que a la niña le llamaba la atención. Después de tres horas, ya habían vuelto a la casa, colocó todo lo que había comprado en su sitio con la mayor tranquilidad que podía pues no tenía nada más que hacer, el trabajo ya lo había terminado y la niña se había quedado a jugar con unos vecinos.

Entonces decidió subir al ático a continuar con la lectura de un libro que había dejado pendiente y pretendía terminarlo para, de una vez, cerrar un ciclo en su vida, esperando que esta vez lo lograra definitivamente.

Ese libro se lo había obsequiado su novio, y desde que lo hizo comenzó a leerlo, pero no había logrado terminarlo, quizá era precisamente eso lo que hacía que ella siguiera torturándose con su recuerdo. Incluso había pensado que se había convertido en una masoquista, porque cada vez que regresaba a ese libro lo abría, lo tenía frente a sí fingiendo leer y después lo abandonaba una vez más para así continuar sin terminarlo y que la siguiente ocasión que otro recuerdo, como el que la invadía ese día, regresara a fingir leerlo otra vez tratando de convencerse que quizá esta fuera la última vez que lo haría…

_**Francia, un par de años atrás**_

–No vamos a empezar como hace tres años que no querías irte a Noruega ¿o si?

–No –contestó el haciendo pucheros– ¿A que hora sale tu avión?

–En cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero el tuyo sale antes.

–Si, lo sé. Pero antes de que me vaya quiero darte esto –dijo sacando un libro y entregándoselo a Hermione– mi madre me lo dio cuando era niño y me gustó mucho, por desgracia mi padre me lo retiró diciendo que no era bueno que fantaseara con cosas como estas, que eran tonterías.

–¿De qué trata? –cuestionó la chica.

–Son unas hermanas que tienen que lidiar con una maldición que evita que puedan ser felices porque sus enamorados mueren sin explicación aparente, pero hay algo que me gusta mucho –Hermione lo miró interrogativamente– al final dice que no hay que evitar el amor, que hay que enamorarse todas las veces que puedas... –dijo sonriéndole.

–Cada vez que lo lea me acordaré de ti.

_Vuelo 834 con destino a Wyoming con escala en Nueva York, favor de abordar por la puerta 6._

–Ese es mi vuelo– anunció el chico– en cuanto me instale te llamaré y no dejaré de escribirte, lo prometo –dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

–También yo, ya sabes que me mudé, tienes el teléfono y la dirección.

–Sí. Me voy. –sentenció– Te amo.

–Igual yo.

Los chicos se dieron otro beso para después cada uno dirigirse a la puerta respectiva donde abordarían su avión, uno a Wyoming y otro a Londres, con miles de kilómetros de separación...

**Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar **

**que sólo estaba frente a un profesional de la mentira. **

**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira, **

**una vulgar y estúpida mentira. **

**Y yo que me creía tu destino, **

**no fui si no una más en tu camino…**

"_Hay algunas cosas, que después de todo, Sally Owens estaba segura: siempre arroja sal sobre tu hombro izquierdo. Pon romeros en la puerta del jardín. Agrega pimienta al puré de papa. Planta rosas y lavanda, para la suerte. Enamórate cada vez que puedas."_

Después de un rato logró terminar de leer el libro, al fin había logrado acabar esas últimas dos páginas… y tratando de hacerse a la idea se sintió un poco liberada y a la vez enojada, decepcionada, triste, pero sobre todo engañada. Cada vez que pensaba en él, en todo lo que habían vivido juntos, las palabras, las caricias, los besos, todo... la hacían sentirse tonta por haberse enamorado de esa manera de él, que no había visto que la había engañado, que le había mentido de la forma más vil.

En un arranque de rabia tomó el libro y saliendo del ático bajó hasta el sótano, con un movimiento de la varita encendió la chimenea, alzó el libro que llevaba con ganas de arrojarlo al fuego... miró las llamas... pero no pudo. No lo hizo. Apagó la chimenea y salió de ahí cerrando con llave la puerta.

Con paso lento volvió el ático y se sentó en una mesa a continuar escribiendo... de pronto se detuvo...

–¿Por qué, Draco? Yo tenía un gran chico a mi lado y lo dejé por ti... creí en ti y maldición aún te amo, te amo, te amo, todavía te amo y no te importó, aún así jugaste conmigo –dijo para si misma con un leve tono de enfado en su voz– pero tengo que olvidar...

**Me marcho, **

**muriéndome de rabia y de tristeza, **

**me guardo mis afanes de grandeza. **

**Jugué a ganar y sólo he conseguido **

**un puesto en el reparto del olvido. **

La chica continuó escribiendo, diciéndose a ella misma que sería lo último, que ya no pensaría más en él y recordó por enésima vez cómo se había enterado que el chico le había mentido

**_Ministerio de Magia, año y medio atrás_**

Hermione estaba en su oficina trabajando junto con Lisle. Estaban revisando las modificaciones para la crianza de animales mágicos. De pronto un memorando entró volando por la puerta y se posó en la bandeja de pendientes del escritorio de Hermione.

La chica tomó el papel distraídamente para leerlo. Sus ojos brillaron y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

–Ahora vuelvo –anunció mientras salía de la habitación.

Lisle la miró extrañada pero continuó trabajando. Veinte minutos después su amiga regresó.

–¿Qué pasó?¿por qué tanta carrera? –cuestionó la trigueña.

–Fui con Cathy, es que no podía salir de su oficina para que me diera el teléfono de la Academia en Wyoming.

–¿Al fin lo conseguiste?¿le vas a llamar?

–No creo¿qué hora es allá?

–Las cinco o seis de la tarde –respondió consultando su reloj.

Hermione miró el papel, respiró profundamente y tomó el teléfono para marcar. Cuando le contestaron preguntó si podían darle información sobre un alumnos, sobre Draco Malfoy. Lisle salió para dejarla platicar a gusto. Un rato después, Hermione salió de su oficina topándose con Lisle pero sin decirle nada siguió su camino.

**Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar**

**que sólo estaba frente a un profesional de la mentira. **

Hermione derramó un par de lágrimas al recordar aquello. Lo que le habían dicho era algo sorprendente. Pensó que todo era real y de pronto su mundo se volteaba de cabeza, que el chico que amaba le había mentido una vez más y esta vez, lo más seguro era que se estuviera burlando de ella, de su ingenuidad, pero sobre todo de su amor. Del amor que ella le había profesado y que él, sin siquiera una explicación, sin una sola palabra, simplemente con alejarse, había destruido… Sin contar que el corazón de Hermione se había hecho añicos, sin embargo, pocos lo sabían, después de todo ¿qué sonido tiene el amor cuando se rompe?

Pero sabía que no se podía dejar vencer y sus amigos se lo dejaron en claro cada día con sus acciones y con su apoyo. Además de esa hermosa niña que había llegado a su vida para darle un poco de fuerza después de todo lo ocurrido. Y lo había logrado.

_**Año y medio atrás**_

Hermione estaba encerrada en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie. Tenía una semana que había salido del hospital donde había estado internada por el exceso de trabajo. Lisle entró en la habitación con una niña en los brazos y colocándola en la cama al lado de Hermione mientras hablaba con ella.

–Lil dice que no quiere comer, si tu no le das.

–No tengo ánimos, además todavía no habla.

–¿Qué pasó? No me has querido decir nada desde que hablaste a América y de eso tiene dos semanas. Y luego te internaron por estrés...

–Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, él es un profesional de la mentira.

–¿Qué te dijeron?

**Ser un juguete más de tus mentiras, **

**sólo un juguete más de tus mentiras. **

**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira, **

**una vulgar y estúpida mentira.**

–En la dichosa academia no tienen ningún registro de ningún Malfoy y mucho menos Draco, además que las becas que dan son a magos y brujas que tienen por lo menos un año de experiencia en la rama y no a recién graduados... ¿sabes lo que significa? –preguntó con los ojos cristalinos.

–¿Que está pasando unas lindas vacaciones y no nos invitó?

–Lisle –la reprendió.

–Tranquila, no quiero que regreses al hospital. Pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Tu ya lo estás pensando.

–¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? –inquirió la castaña.

–Continuar con tu vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora, tienes amigos, tienes familia y...

–Uh, uh, uh, mm, mm, ma, ma...

–Y tienes a esta linda y preciosa bebita.

–Si, claro, me gané la lotería con ella sobre todo después de lo que me pasó con... –contestó enjugándose las lágrimas y cargando a la bebé– vamos, Lil, a darte de comer... Se parece mucho a su papá...

–¿A quién, a uno que conociste una vez hace siglos¿o a Harry¿o hubo alguien más y no me entere? Pues claro que se parece a su papá, pero también se parece a ti.

Hermione la miró con cara de «contigo no se puede».

**Jugué a ganar y sólo he conseguido**

**ser un juguete más de tus mentiras,**

**tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira.**

La chica cerró su diario y lo hizo a un lado. Ya se había desahogado lo suficiente. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era terminar de enterrar todo aquello que le hacía daño y concentrarse en su presente y un futuro por llegar...

* * *

**

* * *

Ariadna-Andrea: **Ke bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que continúes leyendola y dejándome tus comentarios 

**floh black:** si a mi también me encantaría que se queden juntos pero hay muchas situaciones que están atentando en contra de ello, sigue leyendo para que te enteres.

**oromalfoy : **Hermione no puede irse así como así con él, por su trabajo, y sabemos que es bastante responsable, además de otras cosillas que más adelante saldrán a la luz…

**danita granger:** que gusto que me hayas escrito, espero no tardarme demasiado con las actualizaciones, besos

**peace: **sí, se que a veces soy mala dejando así las historias pero espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y me dejes tus comentarios

**lucy-malfoy15: **igual que floh black, Ya estás enterada de lo que pasó en Hogwarts, y si como le había dicho a peace, soy mala y lo que me dices de los problemas y conflictos ya está calculado, pobre Draco…

**yo: **no sé si más adelante pueda explicar los cambios físicos de cada uno, intenté hacerlo en este capítulo pero no ha habido muchos cambios, sobre todo en Hermione, dando la explicación al porqué, se debe a que Draco se enamoró de ella por ella, con cabello alborotado o sin él (aunque en este caso es con él :P ). Pero no te preocupes, ya veremos qué pasa después ¿no?

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, tómenlo como un pequeño regalo de San Valentín, tiene su historia de amor frustrado, pero al fin amor… La canción se llama _Mentira _la escuché con Yuridia de la Academia y la verdad no sé quién la canta originalmente, pero si alguien lo sabe avísenme, por fa. Me despido, dejen sus REVIEWS, si llegamos a los 20 actualizo en cuanto estén… espero que no me ganen. **

**Saludos y besos **

**Mariana. **

* * *


	3. Cap 2 Pídele al tiempo que vuele

******Ultima actualización Febreo 14, 2007. (Creo que ya me tarde) Espero no me quieran matar (momento lo estoy escribiendo o sólo pensando) Nueva forma ahora no es hablar sola, ahora también es escribir... **

******Hola cómo han estado? Yo un poco atareada con la escuela y el servicio social y no había podido entrar para dejar el nuevo capítulo, sin contar que no tengo internet.**

**Le agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron REVIEW ahrita voy de prisa y no he podido contestarles como es debido, pero recuerdo que por ahí dijeron algo sobre la niña que sale en el capítulo anterior y me parece que están equivocados... en este capítulo verán un poco del porqué pueden estar equivocados... También van a ver que está pasando con Draco... pero no les digo más...**

**Que disfruten el capítulo y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios...**

* * *

Capítulo 2 Pídele al tiempo que vuele 

Muy alejado de Londres, en América, un chico o mejor dicho un hombre rubio de profundos ojos grises estaba en ropa de dormir, observando a través de la ventana las solitarias calles y los edificios que rodeaban el edificio de apartamentos donde él vivía. Los primeros rayos del sol apenas se asomaban en el horizonte iluminando el rostro pálido del chico. Pasaban de las cinco y media de la mañana y una vez más algo había perturbado su sueño y se sentía aún más intranquilo.

Su amplia recámara, sin decoración más que un retrato de él y Hermione en su última visita a Francia, le hacía recordar cuando pasaba las noches solo en su antigua y enorme mansión, sin compañía, sin nadie... las paredes de un color azul grisáceo le hacían caer en cuenta donde se hallaba ahora: a miles de kilómetros de aquella vida a la que no tenía mucha ilusión de regresar, pero al mismo tiempo alejado de la persona más importante en su vida...

Continuó mirando por la ventana sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, recordando viejos tiempos en los cuales nunca hubiera pensado sentir lo que ahora sentía por aquella chica de cabello castaño y alborotado.

_**»«Hogwarts, nueve años atrás»«**_

Una muchacha preciosa con túnica azul iba acompañando a Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de Quidditch, en el baile de navidad organizado ese año. Todos la miraban, chicos y chicas, no podían concebir que la sabelotodo Hermione Granger pudiera verse tan diferente y tan... hermosa. Tanto, que ni siquiera Malfoy fue capaz de encontrar un insulto con que herirla.

**Como cuchillo en la mantequilla,**

**entraste a mi vida**

**cuando me moría...**

**como la luna por la rendija,**

**así te metiste entre mis pupilas.**

Draco sonrió ante el recuerdo. Había sido justo en ese momento cuando aquella muchacha había despertado algo en él llenando poco a poco su corazón de un calor. Un calor llamado amor. El amor que se había extendido por todo su ser y convertir a aquella chica en alguien especial con quien compartir su vida. Algo que en cierta forma lo asustaba ya que su familia no se lo hubiera permitido nunca. Hasta que Lord Voldemort le ordenó acercarse a ella, lo que causó que sus sentimientos afloraran confesándole todo el plan del Señor Oscuro a la chica. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos terminó colocándola en medio de la batalla y aún así a pesar de todo creyó en él...

**_»«Lago de Hogwarts, cinco años atrás»«_**

–No estás solo y aunque a los demás les cueste aceptarlo cuentas con mi amistad.

–Si supieras lo valiosa que es para mi, pero me gustaría que fuera algo más, ganármelo por mi mismo.

–Lo hiciste, aunque al principio fuera por algo ajeno a ti, te la ganaste.

–No es verdad, todo fue forzado, una farsa, no sabes en todo lo que me metí y sobre eso _todo_ lo que hice.

–Claro que lo sé –respondió Hermione con voz fuerte y decidida.

–No es verdad, si lo supieras no volverías a dirigirme la palabra.

–Sé todo lo que hiciste porque me lo hiciste **a mí**.

–Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte dañado y sé que por eso nunca me querrás como yo te quiero.

**Y así te fui queriendo a diario,**

**sin una ley sin un horario.**

**Y así me fuiste despertando **

**de cada sueño donde estabas.**

Cómo la extrañaba... esos dos años no había sabido nada de ella. Las cartas que le había escrito nunca habían regresado contestadas, ni una llamada, nada...

–¿Cómo estarás, Hermione? Quisiera poder salir de aquí y buscarte –dijo el rubio para sí mismo.

El chico estaba terminando sus estudios en magia contemporánea en una Institución de Magia en Wyoming.

El instituto no le tenía permitido salir más allá de unos 100 km. a la redonda ¿para qué? Nunca se lo dijeron pero ya faltaba poco para poderse ir sin ninguna clase de impedimento. Sólo rogaba por terminar lo antes posible el proyecto que dirigía para poder regresar a Londres para averiguar lo que había pasado con Hermione.

Dio media vuelta y se introdujo al baño para prepararse para ir al instituto. Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por su bien formado cuerpo, tratando de relajarse y que se llevara esa intranquilidad con la que estaba viviendo. Pocos minutos después salió de la ducha vestido con un pantalón azul marino y una camisa de cuello mao (N/A: gracias Mirelle) de seda azul claro, dejó su cabello despeinado y mechones del mismo caían de forma rebelde sobre sus ojos.

Con un movimiento de varita, la cama en la que había dormido quedó impecable. Sobre ésta se hallaba su saco. Se lo colocó mientras caminaba hacia el buró a tomar sus llaves, sin embargo, su mano se desvió a tomar el retrato que allí se hallaba. Observándolo, soltó un profundo suspiro.

–Hermione –susurró.

**_»«Hogwarts, cinco años atrás»«_**

Era el baile de graduación, Draco estaba bailando con Lisle y Hermione con Ron. A mitad de canción Draco intercambió pareja con Ron dejándolos a él y Lisle solos para que hablaran, ya que lo habían hecho desde que habían acabado con Voldemort y querían que se arreglaran y volvieran a estar juntos.

–Muy buen plan –observó Hermione.

–Claro, yo siempre hago buenos planes –contestó el Slytherin.

–Y además modesto.

Ambos rieron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

–Creo que mañana no podremos levantarnos –rompió el momento el rubio.

–¿Cómo sabes? –inquirió la chica– podríamos no dormir.

–¿Lo soportarías? –preguntó sonriendo.

–No, ya estoy cansada...

La pareja continuó bailando hasta ser interrumpida por Harry. Entonces el rubio intercambió una última mirada con la chica y se alejó dejándolos solos...

**Y nadie lo buscaba**

**y nadie lo planeo así,**

**en el destino estaba que fueras para mi,**

**y nadie le apostaba**

**a que yo fuera tan feliz**

**pero Cupido se apiadó de mi...**

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo al momento que colocaba la foto en su lugar y tomaba las llaves.

–¿Otra vez pensando en ella? –preguntó Shane, su compañero. Un chico alto, de cuerpo atlético, cabello negro y ondulado.

–No puedo evitarlo... volví a soñar con ella.

–Estás obsesionado –dijo en tono divertido.

–Claro que no... sólo que no he sabido nada de ella en mucho tiempo –puntualizó caminando y saliendo de la habitación. Shane lo siguió –. Las cartas que le envié nunca tuvieron contestación y las llamadas... tu mejor que nadie lo sabe.

–No es por desalentarte o hacerte sentir peor, pero... tal vez se olvidó de ti y continuó con su vida –comentó, mirándolo intensamente con sus ojos azules.

–Eso lo tengo presente –contestó fríamente ante el comentario–. Lo único que quiero averiguar y lo que en este momento realmente me importa es saber que está bien, y para colmo no he podido ir a Londres.

–No te preocupes, en unas semanas podrás ir a donde quieras.

–Por fin, después de más de dos años sin poder salir de la ciudad por las clases y prácticas que teníamos que cumplir.

–No te quejes, además no eres el único que desea salir de aquí, yo también tengo que buscar a Sarah y saber que pasó con el hijo que estaba esperando cuando mis padres me recluyeron aquí y pues ya no pude salir...

–¿Cuánto tiempo de eso?

–Cuatro largos años.

–Vaya es mucho tiempo.

–Sí, lo sé... Bueno, continuamos después con la plática o si no llegaremos tarde al Instituto.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus abrigos y guantes para después salir rumbo al edificio de la Academia Kandahari cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras caminaban por las calles poco transitadas.

**_»«Batalla contra Voldemort, cinco años atrás»«_**

Todos se habían colocado en formación. Sólo hubo una persona que dudó en moverse a su sitio: Draco Malfoy. No sabía que ocurriría con sus padres cuando atacara a Voldemort, estaba indeciso de hacerlo. Un roce en su mano lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Hermione lo había tomado de la mano embargándolo de una calidez tan reconfortante que lo motivó, sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo más, a moverse y tomar su sitio dispuesto a pelear aunque otros tuvieran que sufrir y más tarde tuviera que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

**Como la lluvia **

**en pleno desierto,**

**mojaste de fe mi corazón**

**ahogaste mis miedos.**

**Como la dulce voz**

**en el silencio,**

**así nos llegó el amor,**

**amor del bueno.**

La puerta de cristal del edificio les permitió el acceso deslizándose a los lados. Ya adentro dejaron sus abrigos en el sitio que había destinado para eso y se encaminaron directamente al ascensor donde Shane se encontró con una persona a la que no veía hacía mucho tiempo.

Él junto con la chica bajaron en el tercer piso, mientras que Draco siguió hasta el séptimo y último piso. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando pasar al chico a un amplio recibidor con grandes ventanas, al final había una puerta doble a la cual llamó. Una voz lo hizo pasar.

–Buenos días, señor Hughes¿quería verme?

–Así es, Draco, siéntate –el chico tomó asiento frente al escritorio–. Bien al grano: quería proponerte algo que te podría ser muy interesante.

–Usted dirá –dijo seriamente.

–Verás, se está comenzando un nuevo proyecto para la fabricación de una serie de pociones que ayudarán a la comunidad mágica en el tratamiento y rápida recuperación de embrujos, maleficios y otros encantamientos, tu sabes, –el chico asintió con la cabeza– si el proyecto sale como lo planeamos y para que podamos avanzar con mayor facilidad y rapidez, necesitamos de tus conocimientos de magia antigua que adquiriste en Noruega. ¿Tu que dices¿Estás dispuesto a colaborar?

–Me honra que me incluya en un proyecto de tal magnitud, señor, pero no puedo aceptarlo...

–Pero, muchacho, me gustaría que participaras en esto.

–Lo sé, señor, a mi también me gustaría, pero tengo planeado regresar a Londres en cuanto me sea posible después de tantos años fuera y quiero visitar a una... unas personas que no veo he visto en todo este tiempo y... a mi madre que está internada en San Mungo.

–Te entiendo, si así lo deseas, te deseo buena suerte en Londres pero por lo pronto ve a tus actividades de hoy... Ah, queda en pie la propuesta.

–Muchas gracias, señor Hughes. Con permiso.

Draco salió de la oficina algo triste por no poder participar en el proyecto que le ofrecían, pero con la esperanza que en cuanto concluyera todos los asuntos, prácticas y demás cosas que tenía que hacer regresaría a Inglaterra a recuperar lo que había dejado tantos años atrás.

**Y así te fui queriendo a diario,**

**sin una ley sin un horario**

**y así me fuiste despertando**

**de cada sueño donde estabas.**

**_»«Francia, dos años atrás»«_**

Draco y Hermione habían pasado la velada más romántica de las dos semanas que llevaban en Francia y que estaban por terminar. Llegaron al piso del hotel donde se estaban hospedando en medio de besos. Así continuaron hasta entrar en la habitación de uno de ellos.

Los besos y las caricias se hicieron cada vez más intensas estando ya dentro. Poco a poco la ropa comenzó a sobrar cayendo prenda tras prenda al suelo. Los sentimientos que habían estado guardados en lo más profundo de su ser salieron a flote aquella noche. Hacía tiempo que lo deseaban, pero ninguno se había atrevido a lo que ahora se demostraban. Sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, se necesitaban, se deseaban. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, llenándose de la pasión del otro como si fuera la última vez... llevando así su relación a un punto culminante donde no existía nadie más que ellos dos abrazando lo que en ese momento era suyo, sólo existía el ahora y ellos estaban ahí para vivirlo... mientras que el tiempo jugueteaba con las horas y el viento murmuraba entre las hojas...

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó y observó a la chica que aún dormía acurrucada sobre su pecho. Tratando de no despertarla la atrajo más hacia él; la chica se removió pero continuó durmiendo.

Él se sentía sumamente feliz, y no precisamente por haber hecho el amor con Hermione, sino por el hecho de estar ahí los dos juntos, ajenos a lo que pasaba afuera... ajenos a todo, excepto ellos...

**Y nadie lo buscaba **

**y nadie lo planeo así,**

**en el destino estaba**

**que fueras para mi.**

**Y nadie le apostaba**

**a que yo fuera tan feliz,**

**pero Cupido se apiadó de mi...**

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada gris del chico.

–Buenos días, dormilona ¿cómo dormiste? –preguntó en un tono meloso.

–Mejor que nunca –respondió en el mismo tono.

–¿Sabías que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte a mi lado?

–¿Ah, sí? – dijo ella abrazándolo.

El chico en respuesta le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

**Y nadie le apostaba**

**a que yo fuera tan feliz,**

**pero Cupido se apiadó de mi,**

**se apiadó de mi.**

Sólo unas semanas más y estaría de nuevo a su lado. Ahora esperaba que ese tiempo pasara lo más rápidamente posible para volver a tener a Hermione entre sus brazos.

–Sólo le pido al tiempo que vuele... –dijo para sí, mirando a través de la ventana de su área de trabajo a Shane y a la chica con que se había encontrado despidiéndose.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el nuevo capítulo, que nervios que creen que pasará?**

**¿que ocurrirá cuando Draco regrese a Londres?**

**¿Hermione habrá seguido con su vida como le dice Shane a Draco?**

**¿y si es verdad?.¿con quien? será ¿Harry? será ¿Ron? no el no, será alguien más, será la vieja del otro día? (momento eso me sonó a canción infantil, Olviden eso último)**

**Besos**

**Mariana.**

**Abril 3, 2007.**


	4. Cap 3 No más espera

**Hola cómo han estado? **

**Nuevamente me tiene por aquí agradeciéndo a las personas que me dejaron REVIEW y a los que no también pero que se han tomado la molestia de leer las locuras de esta escritora medio loca...**

**Ya no les quito tiempo para que disfruten el capítulo y si no quedan fastidiados, abrumasdos o cualquier otra situación les agradecería sus comentarios que en verdad me motivan para seguir escribiendo...

* * *

****Capítulo 3: No más espera**

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, internándose poco a poco en el invierno y a la vez dejándolo pasar y quedando atrás mientras daba paso a la primavera que no sólo traería días más soleados, menos nieve y lluvias, y paisajes llenos de vida; ahora también anunciaba el fin del encierro en Wyoming para Draco Malfoy que al fin había concluido su proyecto exitosamente y que al fin regresaría a Inglaterra.

El mes de marzo estaba a punto de concluir, pasaba del medio día y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo. Un avión procedente de América aterrizaba en una de las pistas del Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres. El ex-Slytherin descendió del avión y pasó por los típicos procedimientos muggles al llegar del extranjero.

A continuación de todos los trámites exigidos salió del aeropuerto, abordó un taxi con destino al 1329 de Lothlen Road, a la casa donde vivía Hermione. El taxi se detuvo y el chico bajó.

Cuando el taxi se marchó, el rubio se quedó observando la casa como tratando de reconocerla, o mejor dicho, dándose ánimos para avanzar y tocar el timbre.

Tras los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos, sus ojos claros brillaron al pensar que en unos minutos volvería a ver a la chica que lo había cambiado en todos los sentidos. Al fin, después de meses sin estar con ella y lo peor de todo, sin saber de ella.

Después de unos minutos de examinar la casa decidió acercarse a tocar el timbre, cogió la maleta que traía consigo y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal. Un _ding dong _anunció a los habitantes que alguien estaba en la puerta. Dentro se escucharon unos pasos un tanto extraños que se acercaban a la puerta. Su corazón latía rápidamente y las palmas de las manos le sudaban. La puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto un oso de peluche sentado en el suelo, algo realmente muy extraño. De pronto de detrás de la puerta salió una niña de cabello castaño y ondulado, sus intensos ojos verdes se clavaron en la confusa y sorprendida mirada gris de él descubierta al quitarse las gafas oscuras.

No podía ser, la pequeña era idéntica a... pero no, sus ojos eran como los de... No, no, no, todo era una ilusión, una mala pasada que le estaba jugando su mente...

–«Hoa» –dijo la pequeña sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y tomando entre sus brazos a su oso.

–Ho-hola –tartamudeó, no podía articular palabra alguna. Sentándose en cuclillas y observando a la niña preguntó:

–¿Dónde está tu mamá?

La niña no contestó, se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr al fondo de la estancia desapareciendo por una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha. Draco entró y cerró la puerta; la maleta que llevaba la encogió, teniendo cuidado que nadie lo observara, y la metió en su bolsillo. Recorrió con la mirada la casa buscando algún indicio que le constatara lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente. Sabía que Hermione se había mudado a aquella casa con Ron y con Harry, ella misma se lo había dicho la última vez que se vieron, de hecho le dio una foto de la casa con la dirección por si alguna vez la necesitaba... La pregunta era ¿dónde estaban? y la niña, sus padres ¿quienes eran? La niña no podía ser hija de Harry y la mujer que él, Draco, amaba ¿o si? Todo lo descubriría en un momento.

Una voz de una mujer que hablaba con alguien se escuchaba tras la puerta por la que había desaparecido la niña. Una chica rubia salió tomando de la mano a la niña, dio un respingo al ver al chico observándola.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó asustada y tomando a la niña en brazos.

–Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Lamento haberte asustado, toqué y la niña me abrió.

–Lil¿tu abriste? –la niña asintió con la cabeza.

¿Lil?.¿Lily? Como la madre de Harry. Pero no podía ser posible. Todo era un engaño. Lo más seguro era que estaba teniendo uno de esos típicos sueños que lo despertaban a mitad de la noche, en cualquier momento despertaría y se daría cuenta que estaba aún en el avión o en Wyoming. Pero lo volvieron a sacar de su ensimismamiento demostrándole que no se trataba de un sueño.

–Te he dicho mil veces que no abras la puerta –la pequeña sólo se encogió de hombros.– ¿A quién busca?

–¿Vives aquí?¿Cómo te llamas?

–Soy Scarlet y vivo a unas casas de aquí, sólo vengo a cuidar a la niña cuando los señores tienen que salir. Su nombre se me hace conocido... –comentó.

El sonido de un motor interrumpió la conversación.

–Ya llegaron –dijo la chica.

Draco se puso nervioso, nunca esperó encontrarse con lo que estaba experimentando ¿qué había ocurrido? Él amaba a Hermione y ella a él pero... ¿por qué? Ella lo había olvidado y continuado con su vida y además con Harry, bueno después de todo ellos habían sido novios, quizá aún existía algo de esa relación, después de todo donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Mil cosas pudieron haber pasado en esos meses que no había sabido nada de la muchacha.

Las voces de la pareja que llegaba se escucharon por la puerta de atrás. Una mujer de cabello largo y castaño apareció seguida de un hombre de cabello oscuro.

No sólo Draco palideció al chocar las miradas con los señores de la casa, también ellos, y Scarlet (N/A: y no se diga de mi. Y eso que yo soy la que escribe), parecía que estaban viendo un fantasma. Los cuatro se quedaron estáticos hasta que la niña rompió el pesado ambiente y el teso silencio...

–Mami, papi...

Scarlet puso a la niña en el suelo y ésta corrió a los brazos de sus padres.

–Draco –dijo el hombre.

La mujer sólo abrió los ojos como platos mientras cargaba a su hija.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó severamente– Creímos que habías desaparecido o muerto.

–Pues no soy un fantasma o qué ¿soy tan transparente? –contestó el rubio irónicamente.

–Pasa, siéntate. Scarlet puedes irte. Ten –el hombre le dio unos billetes en pago por cuidar a su hija.

–Gracias. Hasta luego. –la chica salió por la puerta principal.

Draco y los recién llegados se encaminaron a la sala y se sentaron.

–Después de tanto tiempo regresas, Draco –dijo el hombre.

–Así es, aquí me tienes después de...

–Cinco años –interrumpió ella.

–¿Qué pasó?.¿A dónde...

–No nos corresponde decirte que ocurrió, Draco... –interrumpió ella.

–Por Merlín, vuelvo después de tantos años y te encuentro a ti viviendo en la casa de Hermione y ella ¿dónde está?

–Draco...

–No, Hazel. Por favor, quiero que me digan dónde los encuentro a Hermione, a Ron o a Harry... Alec, como amigos del colegio, fuimos juntos en Slytherin... por favor...

Alec intercambió una mirada con Hazel y luego dijo:

–De acuerdo –accedió–. Ellos se acaban de mudar hace unos meses.

–¿A dónde?

–Por ciertas circunstancias –prosiguió Hazel– decidieron regresar a la casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric.

–¿Qué circunstancias?

–Eso pregúntaselo a ellos, son ellos los que te tienen que explicar cómo fueron las cosas –contestó Alec.

–A Lindsay le gustaba quedarse aquí con ellos, sobre todo con Hermione.

–¿Lindsay?

–Sí, así se llama nuestra hija –comentó Alec.

–Es curioso, –dijo Draco con una sonrisa irónica y algo nerviosa por decir aquello– cuando vi a la niña creí que...

–¿Que era hija de Harry y Hermione? –continuó Hazel. Draco asintió– Sí, cuando salía con ellos les decían lo mismo.

Los tres sonrieron.

–Bueno, tengo que irme.

–¿A dónde irás? –preguntó Alec.

–A la mansión. Es tarde y estoy algo cansado, prefiero ir a descansar y mañana iré a la casa de los Potter.

–Nos vemos otro día.

–Seguro.

–«Aios» –se despidió Lil.

–Adiós, Lil.

Draco desapareció con un pequeño estallido frente a la atenta mirada de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela.

–¿Crees que debimos habérselo dicho? –preguntó Hazel a su esposo.

–No. No nos correspondía.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el nuevo capítulo, se que se quedó un poco confuso y que soy mala... pero hay que ponerle un poco de intriga...**

**¿Qué pasará con Draco?**

**¿Por qué Hermione, Ron y Harry se fueron de la cas que compartían?**

**¿Qué fue lo que los amigos de Draco le están ocultando?**

**Pobre Draco lo que le espera cuando se entere que... (momento estoy adelantando cosas que nadie tiene que saber... y creo que ya estoy escribiendo nuevamente lo que pienso mejor me despido...)**

**Nos vemos chicos y chicas, hasta la próxima...**

**Besos**

**Mariana.**

**Abril 26, 2007.**


	5. Cap 4 Los fantasmas del pasado

**Hola!!!! cómo están todos? Sé que me tarde bastante pero les juro que la presión en la escuela y con finales es de los más pesado. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Les agradezco mucho a todos los que leyeron y dejaron Reviews y a los que no también**

**Heidi suerte, ahora sí olvídate de la escuela y espero verte de regreso en veintitantos días...**

**Sin más los dejo para que lean...**

**Capítulo 4 Los fantasmas del pasado**

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, los tonos rojos y naranjas iluminaban el cielo. Draco se sentía cansado y la angustia que había estado viviendo había terminado. Ya sabía donde estaba Hermione, sabía que estaba bien y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Apareció a unos metros de la antigua mansión Malfoy, caminó a la reja que rodeaba los terrenos de la mansión y con un sencillo hechizo abrió el candado para entrar. Permaneció de pie un rato sin moverse, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos recorrieron con serenidad el paisaje que tenía enfrente. La espléndida mansión se alzaba al final de una vereda de baldosas de piedra finamente colocadas a lo largo de un sendero que llevaba a una fuente central y de ahí continuaba su camino, uno hacia la mansión y otro hacia el estanque de la parte trasera de la casa.

La mansión era idéntica y a la vez diferente a como la recordaba. Las plantas del jardín habían crecido en exceso cuando pudieron hacerlo; ahora estaban secas al igual que los arbustos que floreaban en esa época del año y que rodeaban las veredas en las que él solía pasear y jugar cuando se lo permitían, o simplemente salir y sentarse en una de las bancas con su madre o simplemente observarla cuidar sus flores. Todo estaba muerto y abandonado a falta de cuidado.

Caminó por el sendero de piedra gris y sucia, el sonido de sus pasos se amortiguaba con el rumor de las hojas y ramas secas que pisaba causando un crujido a cada pisada. Pasó rodeando la fuente central que estaba seca y semiderruida, y siguió hasta la entrada de la antes majestuosa mansión.

El abandono había causado verdaderos estragos, el brillo mágico y suntuoso que solía irradiar estaba extinguido, su pasado estaba otra vez frente a él haciendo mella en su corazón y llenándolo de melancolía. Los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar a su mente. Recuerdos que creía enterrados pero al estar ahí resurgían de sus cenizas obligándolo a pensar en aquel pasado que varias veces lo había atormentado y otras lo hacía sonreír...

–Espero que hayas terminado todos tus deberes, Draco, no quisiera que tu padre se moleste.

–Si, madre, ya terminé todo –contestó un niño de unos diez años que observaba sentado a su madre cuidar las flores de su jardín.

Narcisa se sentó a su lado. Estaba vestida con una túnica que se asía a su figura, de un color turquesa, su cabello largo y rubio estaba recogido sólo de los lados con un par de peinetas.

La mujer se quitó los guantes blancos de jardinería que traía puestos y metió una de sus delicadas manos a un bolsillo y sacó una caja de color verde, la cual colocó entre las manos de su hijo.

–No lo abras ahora –dijo suavemente– pero quiero verte con él antes que vayas a Hogwarts en septiembre.

Draco dirigió su mano al pecho, del cuello colgaba una cadena con el anillo que su madre le había obsequiado, lo tomó y lo apretó en su puño. Volvió su vista del jardín al picaporte de la puerta principal e introdujo una llave que sacó de su pantalón. La puerta cedió al instante, se oyó un chirrido al abrirse. Un haz de luz se introdujo dentro iluminando un poco la oscura mansión, sin embargo, al entrar cerró la puerta tras él, entonces la oscuridad se tornó más densa, únicamente se veía el bulto que hacían los muebles de la sala a la izquierda y los del comedor a la derecha. Al fondo había una puerta, la puerta del salón de baile, estaba cerrada y al parecer en malas condiciones. Los personajes de los cuadros dormían tras los lienzos grises, antes blancos, y empolvados que los cubrían.

Al lado de la entrada de la sala y del comedor se elevaba una escalera circular que rodeaba lo que se podía considerar como el recibidor, llegando a un descanso, por encima de la puerta del salón principal, después del cual se unían en una sola que finalizaba para dar paso a la parte superior de la casa, y justo allí se hallaba un cuadro, ahora cubierto.

Las pisadas hacían eco por la casa, los pisos de mármol de distintos y sencillos diseños, denotaban aún una particular elegancia a pesar de estar cubiertos por una densa capa de polvo y mugre.

Tomando en cuenta que afuera el sol ya se había ocultado, las cortinas igualmente impedían totalmente el paso de la luz del sol, sobre ellas también había polvo y algunas telarañas en los umbrales de las puertas, en los rincones y en los balaustres de la barandilla de la escalera. Parecía que en lugar de cinco años, llevara cincuenta años abandonada.

–Los elfos no han estado haciendo su trabajo –comentó para sí mismo en un susurro.

Subió las escaleras por el lado derecho y luego de haber llegado al final, siguió por el pasillo de la izquierda. Recorrió los pasillos viendo lo abandonada que se hallaba su casa. Lienzos cubrían las mesas y sillas que se encontraban en los amplios corredores, protegiéndolas lo mejor que se podía del polvo.

Llegó hasta una puerta bastante grande, de dos hojas. En el centro de ella estaba grabada el símbolo de los Malfoy, una M con una serpiente enroscada, en la parte superior; un poco más abajo y en la mitad izquierda, se hallaba grabado un dragón mirando a otro que se hallaba en la otra hoja de la puerta, ambos con las alas extendidas y arrojando fuego por las fauces el cual chocaba uno con otro en la parte central de la puerta. Era su antigua habitación. Ahí había pasado incontables horas repasando pergaminos que su padre insistía todo miembro de la familia Malfoy debía conocer a la perfección.

Agitó la cabeza para desechar ese recuerdo, sin embargo, volvió a observar el grabado por un instante más, para luego entrar en la habitación...

Un hombre alto aventó e hizo que cayera al suelo a un niño de diez años.

–Vamos, levántate –el niño inmediatamente se puso de pie– ¿Cuántas veces, Draco, te he dicho que no puedes salir hasta que hayas terminado tus deberes? –recalcó cada una de sus palabras con los dientes apretados y los ojos encendidos de furia.

–Están terminados –contestó lo más seguro que pudo– Los deje sobre tu escritorio, padre.

–¿Estos pergaminos? –preguntó Lucius mostrando varios pergaminos que precisamente había encontrado en su escritorio– Por Merlín, Draco, haz hecho mejores, ya sabes esto de memoria y aún así tuviste un error.

–No es posible –tomó los pergaminos y los revisó. En efecto, tenían un error casi imperceptible, pero muy evidente para la vista clínica de su padre, Lucius Malfoy– Lo corregiré.

Sentándose en su escritorio y tomando pluma y tinta se disponía a corregir los pergaminos.

–Claro que lo harás –arrebató los pergaminos de las manos de Draco– _Incendio _–pronunció y comenzaron a arder en fuego, los echó a la chimenea para que se consumieran lentamente– Los repetirás todos y esta vez sin equivocaciones.

Draco miraba estupefacto los pergaminos consumiéndose entre las llamas con lágrimas de odio más que de dolor en los ojos. Lucius salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Las cortinas se abrieron dejando pasar los últimos rayos del sol, casi oculto en el horizonte. Draco entrecerró los ojos para protegerlos de la luz ya que le lastimaban después de haber permanecido en la penumbra. La habitación era justo como la recordaba. La cama se haya del lado derecho con respecto al enorme ventanal, al igual que una puerta que ocultaba al baño tras de sí; la chimenea que, justo enfrente de la cama, estaba apagada en un instante y al siguiente ardía como si llevara varias horas encendida, a su lado derecho se hallaban otro par de puertas: el closet.

Encendió también las luces de las lámparas de las paredes como la del techo. Si quería dormir en esa habitación esa noche tendría que ponerla habitable.

–¡Geisar! –llamó.

Ante él apareció un elfo doméstico.

–A... amo Mal... Malfoy.

–¿Me podrías decir que han estado haciendo estos cinco últimos años, Geisar¿Porqué está todo tan abandonado? Llego después de tanto tiempo y tengo que ponerme a trabajar en lugar de descansar.

–Amo... no, no fue intención de Geisar –contestó nerviosamente el elfo– pe... pero el señor Malfoy... su padre... ordenó a Geisar y a los demás elfos que hiciéramos únicamente lo que la señora Malfoy nos pidiera...

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que la casa esté como está?

–Pues... es que ella lo último que pidió a Geisar fue que no obedeciera a nadie y pasara lo que pasara Geisar debería dejar que la casa se cayera antes que servir a un... –se detuvo encogiéndose.

–¿Traidor? –completó el chico.

El elfo sólo agachó las orejas y bajó la mirada al suelo encogiéndose aún más, temblando.

–Entiendo, Geisar. Ahora dime si me vas a servir todavía o tendré que buscar ayuda.

–¿El amo no está molesto con Geisar?

–No, Geisar, sólo contéstame.

El elfo desapareció y Draco se resignó a que tendría que limpiar él solo, o en el mejor de los casos irse a algún hotel o posada a pasar la noche. Estaba a punto de quitar una de las mantas que cubría un sillón cuando reapareció Geisar junto con otros cinco elfos y elfinas que inmediatamente comenzaron a recoger y limpiar la habitación, y cambiar la ropa de cama.

–Zaria –llamó Draco– ¿podrías prepararme algo de cenar: un sándwich o algo, por favor?

La elfina sólo hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Al poco rato reapareció con una bandeja en el que llevaba un sándwich y un vaso de leche.

Los elfos terminaron su labor de dejar impecable la habitación y desaparecieron, todos excepto Geisar.

–Gracias, Geisar.

–Geisar está para servir al amo, señor.

–Quiero pedirte algo mas... quiero que la mansión vuelva a ser la misma que antes, tómense el tiempo que sea necesario.

–Sí, amo.

–Es todo por hoy, vete a descansar.

Draco se sentó y comió lo que Zaria le había llevado para después irse a descansar.

La noche pasó rápidamente para el cansancio del chico debido más que nada al cambio tan brusco de horario. Draco despertó pasado el medio día. Se levantó y abrió las largas y gruesas cortinas verdes que impedían el paso de la luz. Observó a través de la ventana el jardín; notó aún la sequedad de éste, sin embargo, ya no había hojas secas como el día anterior y los caminos estaban limpios.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha e ir en busca de Hermione.

Media hora más tarde, Draco salió de su habitación, recorrió los pasillos y notó que todo estaba limpio: los muebles, los retratos y demás cuadros, y por supuesto las alfombras y los pisos de madera, todo estaba como nuevo. Llegó a las escaleras y las bajó asombrado por el tragaluz que hacía de techo; los cristales de diferentes y brillantes colores estaban relucientes y por ellos se colaba la luz iluminando y dándole algo de vida a la mansión. El piso de mármol relucía, los cuadros se movían en su propio mundo. Definitivamente la mansión había recobrado su magnificencia.

La mesa del comedor estaba dispuesta para que tomara el desayuno. En cuanto se sentó la comida apareció frente a él. Desayunó lo más tranquilamente que pudo para después dirigirse a donde tenía pensado.

Salió de la mansión para dirigirse al valle de Gryffindor. Cuando hubo llegado caminó por la calle dirigiéndose a una casa de dos pisos que ya conocía y que no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, el pequeño jardín frontal seguía igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí, había unas macetas con flores a cada lado de la escalinata que subía al pórtico, definitivamente era un toque femenino. La imagen de Hermione acudió inminentemente a su memoria.

Llegó hasta la puerta y tocó. Unos pasos se escucharon dentro que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y las manos le sudaban, estaba nervioso. Nervioso y ansioso por saber que estaba por ocurrir. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido soportar el no haberse dirigido a esa casa inmediatamente después de saber que Hermione posiblemente estuviera ahí. Posiblemente, no había pensado lo que haría si ella no se encontrara allí. Pero prefería no hacerlo y agobiarse más de lo que ya estaba. Entre tanto era hora de la verdad... estaba por reencontrarse con ella. O por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba… y anhelaba.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Remus Lupin.

–¿Dra... Draco¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó admirado de ver al chico a la puerta de aquella casa, después de no haber sabido nada de él por largo tiempo.

–Profesor Lupin... que sorpresa verlo –saludó extrañado también al ver a su viejo profesor–. Se impresiona de mi visita.

–No puedo negar eso –contestó el hombre.

–Bueno, sabe que no me ando con rodeos y supongo que tendrá una mínima idea de lo que hago aquí –Remus asintió–, así que al grano: supe que Hermione, Harry y Ron se mudaron del barrio muggle y vengo a visitar a Hermione.

–¿A Hermione? Pues creo que debes pasar –invitó Remus un tanto nervioso, cosa que no notó el rubio pues él lo estaba aún más.

El ex–Slytherin pasó y tomó asiento en la sala. Todo seguía igual que la última vez que estuvo allí, a excepción de alguna que otra fotografía.

–¿Quieres tomar algo? Café, té, refresco, agua...

–Un café, por favor.

Remus se dirigió a la cocina a traer la taza de café. Draco permaneció en la sala, tomó una fotografía en la que habían cuatro personas: Ron, Lisle, Harry y Hermione. Esa foto era de su época en Hogwarts cuando Harry y Hermione eran novios. Ese recuerdo lo hizo sentir un hueco, un vacío en el pecho que hacía que le doliera el corazón con tan sólo pensar que ellos hubieran reanudado su relación. Sin embargo, hacía largo tiempo de eso, pero también hacía largo tiempo que no la veía y quizá ese todo ese lapso y la distancia que los separó esa larga temporada, ahora que tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos, los separaría aún más.

Remus volvió con la taza de café y se la entregó. En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta principal y por ella entraron Ron, Lisle y Harry, riendo.

–Chicos, tenemos visitas –anunció Remus señalando a Draco.

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos. Harry sólo con verlo se llenó de furia al recordar como Hermione había sufrido por no saber nada de él y ahora, sin aviso, se presentaba como si nada. Así que sin tener contemplaciones se desquitó yéndosele encima y propinándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que hizo que cayera con todo su peso al suelo.

Ron sólo atinó a detener a Harry para que no se abalanzara más sobre el rubio. Remus se interpuso entre ambos chicos y Lisle fue a ver cómo se encontraba Draco.

–¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! –gritó Harry aún detenido por Ron– ¡¿PARA QUÉ DIABLOS VOLVISTE?!

–¡Harry, tranquilízate! –pidió Remus.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice¡Este imbécil hizo padecer a Mione su ausencia¡Y ahora se presenta después de tanto tiempo como si nada¡Eres despreciable!

–¿Qué quieres decir, Potter? –preguntó poniéndose en pie mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio roto.

–¡Que importa! –dijo apaciguándose– Ya nada importa –murmuró con una mueca de tristeza soltándose del agarre de Ron. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lisle a Draco.

–Sí, gracias. ¿Por qué se puso así? No lo entiendo...

–Yo sí –espetó Ron muy seriamente.

–Ron –calmó Lisle–. Siéntate, te lo vamos a explicar.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala. Ron y Remus intercambiaron miradas. Draco estaba sentado enfrente de Ron y Lisle, mientras que Remus estaba sentado en una silla algo alejado, pero atento.

–Y bien¿qué me van a explicar¿Por qué no me dicen dónde está Hermione?

–Hermione no está aquí. No sabemos que pasó entre ustedes allá en Francia antes de que te fueras a América pero cuando volvió estaba muy feliz, dijo que irías a Estados Unidos a un internado y que se escribirían todos los días...

–Yo le escribía a diario, pero nunca recibí una carta –dijo acongojadamente Draco.

–Mentiroso –espetó Ron– yo la veía todos los días al volver del trabajo sentarse en el ático o en su habitación a escribir una carta que al día siguiente ponía en el correo –informó claramente molesto.

–Ron –intervino Lisle. El chico se calmó.– Hermione escribía pero después de un tiempo considerable para que llegaran las cartas que dices le mandabas, no lo hicieron, no recibió carta tuya.

–Yo le escribía, lo juro –aseguró el rubio.

–Eso sólo lo sabes tú. El punto es que ella se preocupó, empezó a suponer que algo te había pasado y comenzó a investigar dentro del departamento –explicó Ron un poco más calmado.

–Y te encontró –continuó Lisle– por lo menos la institución a la que supuestamente habías ido. Logró contactar a una persona a través del Ministerio para preguntar por ti, pero no le supieron dar razón, simplemente no te conocían, no estabas en los registros.

–¿Hablaron con el señor Hughes?

–Con él o con una secretaria, no lo sé. A Hermione no le sentó muy bien la noticia, salió del Ministerio y después llamaron diciendo que estaba en el hospital, había estado un poco enferma por el exceso de trabajo y llamar a Wyoming fue la gota que derramó el vaso; tuvo que tomar vacaciones obligadas en el Ministerio. Después de ese día se le veía triste y deprimida, casi no hablaba... Creyó que la estabas engañando –dijo Lisle.

–Después de varios intentos y que saliera del hospital, pudimos hablar con ella, a parte no quería salir de su habitación, pero la convencimos que no podía dejarse vencer... y no lo hizo, buscó ayuda profesional en el hospital muggle y salió adelante –puntualizó Ron.

–Me imagino. Es una chica fuerte. Pero ¿dónde está¿Está con sus padres?

–No, sus padres se mudaron y no supimos cuándo ni a dónde –contestó Remus.

–¿Qué¿Y Hermione? –preguntó un tanto alterado.

–Todo iba bien –dijo Lisle–, ella volvió al trabajo bastante recuperada, además que conoció a la hija de unos vecinos que se acababan de mudar cerca, (los debes conocer: Alec y Hazel). La niña fue como una luz en la oscuridad, le recordaba a la hija de una amiga de Bélgica.

–Ellos me dijeron que habían regresado aquí "por ciertas circunstancias"

–Bueno, como te decía; con la niña y el trabajo se olvidó parcialmente de ti...

–Pero... siempre hay un pero...

–La muerte de una bruja que conoció en el ministerio la alteró, sobretodo cuando se supo que Mheragnee, la asesina de brujas, estaba aquí en Londres –comentó Remus– y fue la culpable de la muerte de Michelle; ahora súmale al hecho que a Harry y a Ron les asignaron el caso en su trabajo...

–Rogaba por que no nos pasara nada –recordó el pelirrojo.

–Supe que Mheragnee mató tres brujas en EE.UU., dijeron que estaban a punto de atraparla pero pronto desapareció.

–A veces mataba tres brujas otras cinco antes de desaparecer e ir a otro país. Nunca supimos qué buscaba en sus víctimas o cómo las elegía –informó Ron.

Hubo un silencio.

–Ya me dijeron qué pasó cuando las cartas no llegaron, que según no estuve en el internado, la desesperación de Hermione... pero no me han dicho dónde está.

Remus, Lisle y Ron intercambiaron miradas, el ambiente se volvió sumamente tenso. Draco esperaba una respuesta, pero nada.

–Déjenme adivinar: se fue a Francia o a Bélgica y está trabajando allá ¿cierto, cierto? o si no ¿qué?

–Yo te voy a decir qué pasó con ella: –dijo Harry que entraba a la sala– después de todo se lo debo. –Draco puso completa atención al chico de ojos verdes –Verás –continuó yendo de un lado a otro de la sala–. Todo ocurrió hace exactamente seis meses...

* * *

**Sí** **ya sé lo dejé en suspenso, lo siento, pero espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo**

**¿Que pasó hace 6 meses?**

**¿Dónde está Hermione?**

**¿Que pasó con las cartas que enviaron y nunca llegaro? **

**(eso no se va a saber hasta muuuchos capítulos después)**

**Tu cállate y no estés diciendo que pasa con mi historia, de cualquier forma se va a saber**

**Me despido, d****ejen sus opiniones, son super importantes para la motivación de esta escritora...**

**Besos**

**Mariana**


	6. Cap 5 Evocando el recuerdo

**Me da gusto volver a estar con ustedes y ahora con más tiempo, o por lo menos eso espero... Al fin le he dicho adiós a la escuela (verdad Faby, Paz...) Felicítennos ya terminamos la universidad... ja ja ja.**

**Bueno espero que no se enfaden demasiado conmigo después de leer este capítulo pero tenía que pasar**

**dana.malfoy2:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y te hayas dado una vuelta por la otra historia...

**oromalfoy:** Muchas gracias y si sé que soy mala al dejarlos con la duda pero que le puedo acer hay que mantener la intriga...

**Le dejo para que continúen leyendo. Por cierto denle gracias a Iki y a Heidi que me recordaron que tenía que publicar, aunque ninguna de las dos me dejó review, pero ustedes si me lo van a dejar verdad?**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Evocando el recuerdo **

–Todo ocurrió hace exactamente seis meses… Hermione salió temprano con Lil, fueron a hacer las compras semanales, cuando regresó pasó con los Neri a dejar a la niña, después volvió a la casa.

**6 meses atrás**

Hermione regresaba al medio día después de dejar a la niña con sus padres. Entro a la casa con las compras de la semana, las cuales acomodó en su sitio para después dirigirse al ático, se descolgó la llave que llevaba al cuello para abrir la puerta y entrar. Tomó de un estante un libro y se sentó en una silla, de pronto tomó un pergamino y empezó a escribir.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso con saber dónde está Hermione?

–Es difícil de contar –contestó Harry con los dientes apretados–, así que agradecería que no me interrumpieras.

–De acuerdo –dijo Draco condescendientemente.

–Eso nos dijeron Alec y Hazel, lo demás lo suponemos.

Draco estuvo a punto de interrumpir nuevamente pero Lisle se le adelantó.

–Mejor dile lo demás –el ojiverde asintió.

–Ron y yo estábamos en el ministerio buscando el sitio donde la dichosa asesina de magos y brujas atacaría.

**Oficina de aurores, Ministerio de magia**

En la oficina había gran alboroto , estaban detallando el sitio donde aparecería la caza brujas. Ron junto con otros dos aurores más, estaban revisando un mapa de la ciudad, un mapa al que no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, pero de pronto:

–¡Lo tenemos! –espetó Lewis.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

–Bien, vámonos, estamos sobre el tiempo –apresuró Harry.

–Es en una colonia muggle, así que tendremos que llegar caminando por lo manos dos cuadras, es lo más cerca que podemos aparecer. Además de los muggles, debemos tener cuidado –comentó Sky.

– Y cambiarnos –agregó Milles.

Llegaron al Atrio del Ministerio; con un movimiento de varita cada uno cambió su túnica escarlata por ropa muggle e inmediatamente con un PLAF desaparecieron y aparecieron en una callejuela que se escondía tras unas casa en venta y por lo tanto bastante solitaria.

–¿Ahora para dónde? –preguntó Harry– ya casi es la una.

–Por esta calle –dijo Lewis saliendo a la calle principal y girando a la izquierda– y luego a la derecha a dos calles de aquí.

–¿Dos calles? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.

–¿Qué dirección es? –siguió Ron mientras los seis aurores caminaban lo más rápido que podían tratando de no llamar la atención de los muggles que pasaban.

–Lothlen Road... 132...

Harry y Ron echaron a correr y tras ellos el resto del grupo.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Esa es nuestra casa –contestó Harry sin parar de correr. Los demás entendieron lo que significaba y continuaron corriendo.

Las dos cuadras que tenían que recorrer se les hicieron eternas, parecían interminables. Después de varios minutos llegaron a la entrada principal.

–Abre –pidió Ron a Harry. Sin embargo, ni la llave ni el conjuro pudieron hacer que la puerta se abriera.

–Por atrás –ordenó Harry guiándolos a la puerta trasera. Cuando llegaron tampoco pudieron abrirla, de hecho repeló al ojiverde cuando trató de derribarla.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Clay.

–Tenemos que entrar ya... –contestó poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Clay– Ron ve con Hank y Sky aparezcan en el ático; Lewis, Milles, vengan conmigo al sótano.

Al recibir la orden desaparecieron. Ron, Hank y Sky aparecieron en el ático, la puerta estaba abierta, había un libro abierto sobre el escritorio al lado de un par de hojas en las que seguramente Hermione había escrito. Una ventana también estaba abierta, algo extraño ya que casi nunca abrían las ventanas del ático.

Con lentitud y precaución fueron descendiendo revisando las habitaciones y así llegaron hasta las últimas escaleras que daban a la planta principal, cuando de pronto escucharon un grito y una explosión, así que corrieron lo más rápido que les permitieron sus piernas hacia donde provenían los sonidos…

Por su parte Harry tenía problemas para poder salir del sótano, la magia no funcionaba y con los nervios que tenía no podía encontrar la llave para poder abrir. Logró encontrarla después de vaciar sus bolsillos, abrió la puerta y entraron con sigilo, la cocina estaba vacía, todo estaba en su sitio, así que siguieron. Empujaron la puerta abatible cuando oyeron un grito y una explosión casi al unísono, así que corrieron encontrándose con el otro grupo de aurores...

En el pequeño recibidor había dos chicas tiradas al parecer inconscientes, una de cabello largo, lacio e increíblemente negro; la otra se trataba de Hermione, su varita estaba tirada a unos pasos de ella. Harry se acercó con un miedo inmenso en su corazón de encontrara su amiga sin vida. Tomó su pulso y se escuchaba una muy débil respiración que le hizo notar que, por suerte, se había equivocado.

Ron observó la expresión de alivio de Harry así que se acercó a la otra chica y comprobó que estaba muerta. Hermione comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento pero se encontraba demasiado débil. Harry levantó un poco la cabeza de la chica y notó que había sangre en el suelo. La sangre provenía de la chica, pero no de su cabeza sino de su espalda. Tenía una pequeña herida en la espalda baja, sin embargo se veía profunda...

–¿Ha… ha… rry¿Q… qué…

–Shh, no hables. –miró a los demás aurores– Vayan al sótano y llamen a un sanador ¡rápido! –Sky y Milles respondieron a la orden–. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

En pocos minutos entraron por la puerta de la cocina los aurores y el sanador que fue directo hacia Hermione, que continuaba tendida en el suelo. El sanador ayudado por Harry revisó la herida, colocó sobre ella una especie de ungüento de color azul que absorbió inmediatamente.

–Lo que sea que la haya herido estaba envenenado –Harry fijó su mirada en los ojos oscuros del sanador–, espero que esto pare el efecto del veneno –dijo combinando en un frasco tres tipos de pociones y se lo dio a tomar a la débil Hermione que apenas y pudo tragar. –¿Y ella? –preguntó señalando a la otra chica.

–Está muerta –informó Ron.

–Tenemos que llevarlas a San Mungo, sobre todo a ella –señaló a Hermione–, la herida todavía no cierra y tenemos que darle el antídoto para el veneno.

Aparecieron un par de camillas para transportarlas. Poco después al hospital mágico donde atendieron a Hermione. Harry y Ron se quedaron ahí hasta saber lo que iba a pasar con la chica.

Dos horas más tarde el sanador les permitió a los aurores visitar a Hermione con la condición de no hacerla hablar mucho ni agitarse porque se encontraba débil por el efecto del veneno y la pérdida de sangre y energía. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba Hermione; se veía frágil e indefensa, pero además pálida…

Harry caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en ella tomó la mano de la chica y sintió que estaba helada…

–Está muy fría –la observó detenidamente y acarició su mejilla acercándose un poco a su rostro– ¡Llama al sanador¡No está respirando!

Ron salió corriendo en busca del sanador.

–¡Salgan de aquí! –ordenó el sanador en cuanto entró para poder revisar a la chica y averiguar qué ocurría.

Harry y Ron sólo se hicieron a un lado para dejar trabajar al sanador y a las enfermeras. Los veían ir y venir; preparar pociones y colocarle una que otra inyección en el suero que le tenían en el brazo. Sin embargo, no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando todos empezaron a desalojar la habitación. Tanto Harry como Ron miraban aterrados y sorprendidos la escena: Hermione reposaba sobre la cama, su cabello castaño y alborotado, como siempre, se extendía por la almohada; su rostro estaba sereno y apacible cuando la cubrieron con la sábana blanca…

Los aurores estaban en shock… no lo podían creer y mucho menos entender o aceptar… El sanador les dijo que cuando los llevó a la habitación la chica estaba estable por lo que no podía explicarse ni él mismo qué había ocurrido y porqué dejó de respirar y desde luego su inesperada muerte…

Harry y Ron estaban desolados ¿Qué iban a hacer sin su mejor amiga, sin la chica que los regañara y los viera con una sonrisa de bienvenida cuando regresaban a salvo de sus misiones y largos viajes? Ahora ¿qué iban a hacer?

* * *

**Esas es una muy buena pregunta ¿Que voy a hacer si maté a uno de mis personajes principales?**

**(_que te parece si le creas una hermana gemela?_) No, no me gusta la idea de aparecerle una hermana de la nada**

**¿Que harán ahora los chicos?**

**¿Que hará Draco ahora que sabe que pasó con Hermione?**

**¿Que hará la escritora para salvar la historia? (_por favor, como si no lo supieras ya_)**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo y yo espero sus opiniones**

**Saludos y besos**

**Mariana**

* * *


	7. Cap 6 Un día a la vez

Julio 11, 2007

**Hola de nuevo!!!! Cómo han estado... Intrigados de seguro por lo que va a pasar con Draco verdad? No se preocupen él va a estar bien, bien mal pero ni modo, así va la historia...**

* * *

Draco había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que Harry y, a veces, Ron habían dicho, pero no podía asimilar lo último que le habían contado… 

–Es broma –dijo casi en un susurro–. Por Merlín díganme que es mentira –suplicó con lo ojos cristalinos y lagrimas amenazando con salir.

–¿Crees que bromearíamos con algo como esto? –preguntó Harry tratando de controlarse para no gritarle al rubio.

–Y ¡¿cómo me lo puedes decir tan tranquilo?! –espetó.

–¡¿CREES QUE ME ES FACIL DECIRTE ESTO?! –terminó gritándole– ¡REVIVIR LO QUE PASÓ HACE MESES ES DIFICIL Y DOLOROSO! –se puso de pie mirando con furia al rubio.

–¡No puedo creerte! –contestó Draco parándose también y enjugándose las lágrimas.

–Es la verdad –dijo Lupin– Hermione murió hace seis meses y a todos nos ha costado enfrentarlo.

Draco negó con la cabeza, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna después de la afirmación de Remus.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

–Acompáñanos –pidió Lisle acercándose y extendiendo su mano al ex–Slytherin. Él la tomó y juntos desaparecieron.

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y no sabían qué hacer. Ni siquiera el saber que la asesina de brujas estaba muerta les daba algún consuelo. Pero ¿cómo obtenerlo? Sobre todo para Harry… él la quería, continuaba amándola después de tanto tiempo, no por nada habían sido novios en Hogwarts y ahora se había marchado para nunca volver, nunca más la volvería a ver… ¿cómo continuaría sin ella¿cómo? No lo sabía. Tendría que buscar algo en que apoyarse y seguir adelante… ¿pero cómo?... justo como ella lo había hecho después de no recibir respuesta a las cartas que le enviaba a Draco, con el apoyo de sus amigos y llevándolo con calma un día a la vez…

La familia de Ron se enteró del ataque a Hermione cuando el muchcacho se comunicó con ellos, así que inmediatamente fueron a San Mungo. Al llegar se enteraron de lo ocurrido en la casa y de la horrible noticia a la que se estaban enfrentando.

Ahora, con el más profundo dolor, tenían que preparar lo necesario para su funeral… pero nadie quería hacerlo porque eso significaría aceptar que se había ido para siempre y no querían que eso pasara… no querían que esa pesadilla se hiciera realidad... no querían...

La señora Weasley no tuvo más remedio que organizar la recepción y la ceremonia con ayuda de Ginny y Lisle. Avisaron a amigos, maestros y compañeros, incluso a los padres de la chica a quienes dejaron varios mensajes pero no fueron contestados. Cuando los fueron a buscar no los encontraron ni en su casa, la cual se encontraba vacía y en venta; desconocían el número telefónico y la dirección del consultorio dental donde trabajaban así que no tenían dónde más poder buscarlos y avisarles la terrible noticia.

La noticia de la muerte de Mheragnee no tardó en llegar a los periódicos y por ende, la de la muerte de Hermione Granger, algo que había tomado por sorpresa a muchas personas que la conocían y tenían poco de haber estado en contacto con ella y que al leer la noticia en la edición especial de _El profeta _los había turbado.

El fecha del servicio fue unos días después del incidente, era un día sombrío para todos que ni el brillante sol, raro en la época otoñal, podía borrar.

La familia Weasley, Remus, profesores de Hogwarts, entre ellos McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, incluso Snape, así como compañeros del colegio y del ministerio acudieron. Todos estaban consternados, pero Harry estaba inconsolable. Se sentía causante, responsable pero sobre todo culpable por lo que había ocurrido y le dolía mucho tener que decirle adiós.

«Hermione Granger, gran amiga y compañera nos ha dejado atrás para continuar con su camino. Bruja destacada desde su incursión en la magia hoy la premiamos con la Orden de Merlín primera clase. La despedimos con los honores y el reconocimiento que ella merece.»

El ministro de magia fue el primero en hablar. Harry no podía decir nada, las palabras simplemente no le salían, tenía la garganta completamente seca. Ron, por su parte, sólo dijo unas cuantas palabras:

–Te extrañaremos, nunca nada volverá a ser igual, contigo se está yendo gran parte de nuestro corazón…

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, todos comenzaron a retirarse, el cementerio comenzó a quedarse vacío, tan vacío como ahora se veía, lo único que difería eran los árboles y arbustos que estaban alrededor. En aquel entonces comenzaban a marchitarse y deshojarse mientras que ahora gozaban de un verdor increíble y estaban llenos de vida.

La lápida de Hermione seguía rodeada de flores frescas.

Lisle apareció cerca de ahí con Draco aún de la mano; después aparecieron Ron y Harry.

Draco observó el epitafio de la lápida: «Hermione Jane Granger. Amada hija y amiga estará por siempre en nuestros corazones»

Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta hacer contacto con la lápida. Pasó la punta de sus dedos por las doradas letras del epitafio para comprobar que no se trataba de una ilusión.

–Es… una pesadilla… esto no puede estar pasando…

–Nosotros pensamos lo mismo –comentó Ron.

Harry se alejó, había sido suficiente con tener que relatar lo que había pasado, le habían removido muchos sentimientos y recuerdos sobre todo del último cumpleaños de su amiga que había sido unos cuantos días antes de su muerte y del cual habían tenido que salir casi al inicio del festejo por cosas de trabajo.

Por otro lado Ron, Lisle y Draco permanecieron en silencio, la chica observó al ojiverde alejarse y le hizo señas a Ron para que fuera con él y así lo hizo.

–Sabemos por lo que estás pasando –habló Lisle– a todos nos afectó… sobre todo a Harry…

–Y puedo imaginar el porqué…

–Vamos, Harry, es hora de irnos –dijo la señora Weasley tomando al chico por el brazo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

–Ahora voy –contestó en un hilo de voz.

Le señora Weasley se retiró dejándolo solo frente a la tumba de su amiga.

–Hermione… perdóname… yo tuve la culpa, si hubiera descubierto el sitio en el mapa, nos hubiéramos trasladado directamente o si… si hubiéramos… –pero no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró y por sus mejillas descendieron unas lágrimas silenciosas, las primeras que lloraba por la muerte de Hermione.

–Harry… –llamó una chica de cabello oscuro detrás de él. Harry se enjugó las lágrimas y volteó –Recogí esto después de que te fueras de la casa a San Mungo y… bueno… no te lo había podido entregar…

–Gracias, Sky –tomó el sobre– será mejor ir a casa –dijo guardando el sobre en un bolsillo.

Se dirigieron hacia Ron y su familia que se encontraban retirados esperando por Harry. Ya juntos se dirigieron a la salida del cementerio donde cada uno tomó su camino. La señora Weasley no quería dejar solos a su hijo y a Harry pero ambos insistieron en regresar a la casa que compartían.

Al llegar entraron y se sentaron en silencio en la sala. Harry jugueteaba con un papel que tenía en el bolsillo se su chaqueta, lo sacó y vio que se trataba del sobre que le había dado Sky. Miró a Ron y éste lo observaba sin decir palabra alguna, intercambiaron miradas y sin decir aún nada, abrió el sobre bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo. Dentro estaba un colgante, el que Hermione siempre usaba y que tenía la leyenda «Contigo, siempre». Él, Harry, se lo había obsequiado cuando cumplieron ocho meses de novios y ahora volvía a sus manos por segunda vez. Harry lo apretó en su puño y continuó en silencio hasta ser roto por el sonido del timbre.

Ron se levantó a atender, encontrándose en el umbral con su hermana y su novia, quienes entraron a la casa.

–¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? –preguntó Ron.

–Hola a ti también –contestó Lisle.

–Lo siento –se disculpó dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Pasen.

–Además no es _tan_ tarde, son pasadas las siete –dijo Ginny mirando su reloj.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba Harry aún sentado en el sillón sin moverse.

–¿Ya cenaron algo? –quiso saber Lisle.

Ron negó con la cabeza, Harry continuó inmovil.

–Lo sabía. Mamá supuso que no habían comido y mandó esto –dijo Ginny señalando la canasta que llevaba–. Así que vamos a comer o mejor dicho cenar.

Pusieron las cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y se sentaron a comer, obligando a Harry ya que no quería comer. Ron estaba igual no tenía apetito, pero logró comer algo. Casi no hablaron durante la cena sólo se escuchaba el sonar de los cubiertos con los platos. Después de todo no era una cena como lo hacían siempre, después de todo les faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Les faltaba Hermione.

Toda la semana se quedaron en casa, de vez en cuando los visitaban los Weasley o Lisle, pero aún así la casa se sentía grande y vacía… aunque no sería así por mucho tiempo…

–Sigue mal, me duele verlo así –comentó Ron a Lisle una noche que estaban sentados platicando en la sala.

–Lo sé, todos sentimos lo mismo.

–Sí pero, está sufriendo más que ninguno de nosotros, se está encerrando en sí mismo, no deja que nos le acerquemos, apenas y come, pareciera que se está dejando morir... Pienso que estando así necesita ayuda… profesional…

–¿Has hablado con él? –preguntó la chica.

–No me deja, me evade, dice que está bien y luego se encierra en su recámara o en el ático. Espero que cuando nos vayamos de aquí se reponga un poco.

–¿Cuándo decidieron eso? –volvió a preguntar Lisle.

–Lo acabamos de decidir –contestó el chico–. Era Hermione a la que le gustaba vivir aquí, en el Londres muggle. De hecho ya empezamos a empacar y la casa ya está en la lista para ser vendida.

–¿Dónde van a vivir ahora?

–Yo pensaba en regresar a la Madriguera… pero no quiero dejar solo a Harry así que voy a vivir con él en la casa de sus padres, tal vez Lupin también pero… no sé bien.

En ese mismo momento en el ático de la casa, Harry estaba guardando los libros en cajas para poderlos transportar mejor. De uno de ellos resbaló una hoja de pergamino, la desdobló y vio que era un escrito de Hermione. El corazón le dio un vuelco y el estómago se le apretujó. Comenzó a leer:

«Me siento preocupada pero no como otras veces, pienso mucho en Harry y en Ron… no sé qué haría si los perdiera. La misión en la que están desde hace meses es lo que más me preocupa, estoy segura que el asesino está en Londres, la muerte de Jen no es coincidencia, y presiento que va a atacar muy pronto, me gustaría saber dónde para ayudar a los chicos y para evitar otra muerte, cómo quisiera ayudarlos…

Septiembre 27.»

La fecha hizo que Harry se agitara un poco y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Hermione había escrito ese papel el día del ataque, ya presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y le preocupaba que algo les pasara a ellos.

De pronto Harry se enfureció tanto que arrojó el libro que tenía en la mano, después comenzó a tirar y botar lo que tenía a la mano incluso el pergamino que acababa de leer y que había arrugado en su puño.

Ron y Lisle subieron rápidamente a ver lo que ocurría al escuchar tremendo escándalo. Antes de entrar por la puerta un libro salió disparado chocando con la pared y cayendo al suelo.

–¡Harry! –gritó Ron al tiempo que esquivaba otro libro.

–¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ¡¿CÓMO PUDO?!

–¡¿De qué hablas?! –Preguntó Lisle.

–HERMIONE… LE PREOCUPABA QUE ALGO NOS PASARA, PERO NUNCA SE PREOCUPÓ DE LO QUE NOS PASARÍA SI ALGO LE PASABA A ELLA.

–Lo sé –dijo Ron tranquilamente–, yo también leí esa carta y sé cómo te sientes… pero a ella le gustaría que continuemos aunque nos sea difícil…

Harry se sentó y hundió el rostro en sus manos. Lisle se acercó a él y le dijo:

–¿Ya destrozaste todo lo que tenías que destrozar? –Harry la miró confundido, triste y con lágrimas de amargura y dolor en los ojos– Harry, escúchame: no importa cuántas cosas arrojes o rompas, cuántas cartas que Hermione escribió leas, continuarás odiándola, tal vez un poco menos pero…

–¡Yo no la odio! –dijo apretando los dientes.

–Claro que sí, tanto o más que Ron. Él ya aceptó que Mione se fue y no va a volver, en cambio tú no lo has hecho y por eso te enoja que se preocupara por ustedes y no por ella, y la entiendo, yo he llegado a sentir lo mismo… Ron y tu arriesgan su vida todos los días en el trabajo, en cambio ella y yo nos pasamos el día encerradas en una oficina del ministerio tras un escritorio, nunca creerías que eso pueda representar un peligro…

–Tú no entiendes lo que siento… no creo poder continuar… no puedo...

–No digas eso, Harry –intervino Ron.

–¡Yo perdí a mi hermano hace casi siete años¡así que no digas que no sé lo que se siente perder a alguien¡lo odié por haberme dejado! Y te voy a decir algo: nunca te dejará de doler pero aprenderás a vivir con ello…

–¿Cómo?

–Un día a la vez y con nosotros apoyándote –puntualizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Harry y Lisle se miraban a los ojos y entonces lo entendió. Entendió que aquella chica también había sufrido grandes pérdidas a lo largo de su vida, y sin embargo continuaba ahí, de pie, apoyándolo.

El chico se enjugó las lágrimas, para después asentir con la cabeza y dibujar una leve sonrisa.

–Vamos a recoger –dijo Harry más tranquilo.

–Tú tiraste, tú recoge –masculló Ron seriamente. Harry y Lisle lo miraron incrédulos–. No es cierto –espetó de pronto con una gran sonrisa.

Lisle y Harry rieron de buena gana y empezaron a reparar los pequeños destrozos, entre una que otra broma.

–Hermione siempre se preocupó por todos nosotros –dijo Ron que acababa de volver.

–Lo sé –contestó Draco–, creo que lo que quería saber ya lo sé así que me voy. Despídanme de Harry.

–¿Adónde vas a ir? –preguntó Lisle.

–No sé… a mi casa, a caminar por ahí… no lo sé, nos vemos –se despidió para luego desaparecer.

Apareció nuevamente en su casa que ya estaba tal y como la había dejado cinco años atrás, entró e inmediatamente cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y poco a poco se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo, con un encantamiento cerró las cortinas quedándose en la penumbra.

Estaba destrozado, desolado y triste ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione estuviera muerta¿Cómo era posible que la mujer a la que amaba ya no estuviera ahí, con él? La amaba más que a su vida misma y ya no estaba... Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo varias lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, lágrimas de tristeza, amargura, impotencia y rabia; tristeza por no tenerla, amargura por lo que sentía, impotencia por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo y rabia por no haber podido estar ahí para protegerla. Sólo Dios sabía que hubiera dado mil veces su vida que ver que algo la dañara. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada… no quería hacer nada… quería morir y alcanzarla, su mundo con el que había estado tan feliz, al lado de la mujer que más amaba, se había derrumbado en un santiamén.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación de ir a Wyoming. Si la hubiera rechazado, Hermione estaría viva, ahí, los dos juntos… pero no podía regresar el tiempo para cambiar su presente, no sin alterar algo más… sin embargo… ¿por qué no intentarlo?...

* * *

**Actualizado: Agosto 6, 2007. **

**Sé que en este momento todos están compadeciendo al pobre Draco, o casi todos... pero ya se recuperará (espero)**

**Ahora¿que pasará¿Draco logrará corregir lo que ocurrió que ocasionó la muerte de Hermione? Espero comentarios...**

**Por cierto los invito a darse una vuelta por mi otro fic, es un ONE SHOT, SONGFIC titulado MI SOLEDAD, TU VENGANZA, lo encuentran en mi profile, es Draco-Hermione con un final bastante triste aunque no sé bien cómo definirlo, ustedes díganme...**

**Me despido, espero actualizar pronto, **

**Besitos**

**Mariana**


	8. Cap 7 Perdona mi pasado

**Hola!!!!!!! Lamento el retraso pero creí que no tenía este capitulo, que lo tenía alguien más pero revisando entre mis apuntes lo encontré espero que les guste y no se decepcionen demasiado...**

**Gracias a tods los que me dejaron sus comentarios y espero que hagan lo mismo con este y que no se hayan desesperado tanto...**

**

* * *

Capítulo 7 Perdona mi pasado**

Ron y Lisle intercambiaron miradas. Nunca se imaginaron que Draco volvería a Londres, después de todo no había dado señales de vida en mucho tiempo.

–¿Dónde dejaste a Harry?

–Regresó a la casa –contestó el pelirrojo– ¿Crees que lo que dijo de las cartas sea verdad? –preguntó mientras abrazaba a su novia y se alejaban caminando.

–No sé –contestó dubitativa– las cartas pueden extraviarse en el correo, pero no ocurre seguido así que no creo que se hayan extraviado _toodas _las cartas que Herm escribía, y si él en verdad contestaba, pasa igual… siento que hay algo extraño en todo esto.

–Hablando de cartas, Herm escribió una el mismo día que… bueno…

–Pero, es la que Harry leyó ¿o no?

–No. Es otra que guardé y…

–¿Y?

–Y está dirigida a Malfoy.

–¿La leíste? –Ron negó con la cabeza– ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? –el chico no contestó– Se la vas a dar ¿entendido?

–Yo no voy a ir a su casa –negó.

–Llámale.

–No me sé su teléfono, si es que tiene…

–Por la red flu –el pelirrojo puso cara de flojera–. Entonces dámela, ya veré cómo se la hago llegar.

–¿No estarás pensando ir a visitarlo¿o sí?

–Tal vez…

–No quiero que vayas –sentenció seriamente Ron.

–Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, ni siquiera obedecía a mi hermano –replicó sencillamente sin enojo.

–Me ganaste, tramposa –dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Continuaron caminando y pasearon un rato por el pueblo, después casi al anochecer, Ron acompañó a Lisle a su casa.

–Pasa, te preparo algo de comer.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Ron ayudó a Lis para preparar la cena y en poco tiempo se sentaron a comer.

–¿No te da miedo vivir en esta casota?

–No, ya me acostumbré, además no está tan grande… la casa de los abuelos es dos veces más grande, a Luke y a mí nos encantaba ir a jugar y nos escondíamos por todos lados, después cuando vivimos con el abuelo cuando mis papás murieron era grandioso regresar a aquella casona en las vacaciones…

–¿Los extrañas?

–Mucho, pero sé que están cuidándome desde donde estén, al igual que Hermione… –dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

–A todos nos dolió y todavía no nos recuperamos.

–Lo sé –dijo la chica llevando su plato al fregadero, Ron la imitó– ¿Vemos una película?

–Seguro.

Los chicos se sentaron frente a la TV y pusieron una película pero antes que se acabara la chica se quedó dormida. Cuando Ron se dio cuenta lo único que atinó a hacer fue cargarla y llevarla a su habitación, la acostó y arropó para después sentarse en un pequeño sofá, contemplándola hasta que también se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó el lejano ruido del timbre de un teléfono…

–¿Bueno?... ¡Hola¿qué ocurre?... tranquilo, él está aquí… no te preocupes al rato llega… O.K. nos vemos.

–Buenos días –saludó el pelirrojo saliendo al pasillo donde se hallaba Lisle.

–Hola ¿cómo amaneciste? –contestó la chica.

–Pues más o menos, me duele todo, tu sillón es muy incómodo para dormir –se quejó.

–Por eso lo uso para sentarme… –rió.

–¿Quién llamó?

–Era Harry, dice que se levantó temprano y se dio cuenta que no estabas y se preocupó, es todo…

–Será mejor que me vaya¿quieres ir a desayunar allá? –propuso el chico. Lisle asintió.– Podemos aparecernos, vamos –le extendió la mano, la cual tomó para después desaparecer y reaparecer en la habitación del chico.

Ron abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre, el que le dio a su novia. Ella lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Harry se encontraba desayunando al momento que Lisle y Ron hicieron su aparición. Acompañaron al ojiverde a desayunar mientras conversaban de trivialidades, generalmente tratando de evitar tocar el tema del regreso de Malfoy.

Al terminar Lisle se despidió pues tenía cosas que atender.

–¿A dónde vas a ir? –preguntó Harry.

–Tengo que ir a Londres para comprar algo que necesito. Nos vemos.

La chica salió y se dirigió, al contrario de lo que había dicho, a la casa de Malfoy, pero antes pasó a comprar un par de cosas. Se apareció justo frente a la puerta de la mansión, tocó el timbre pero no hubo respuesta, así que se aventuró a adentrarse en la casa. En cuanto estuvo dentro y cerró la puerta un elfo la detuvo.

–No puede pasar, señorita, el amo se enfadaría. El amo le dijo a Geisar que nadie podía pasar e interrumpirlo –informó el elfo.

–Pero es necesario que lo vea, por favor, dime dónde está.

–Geisar no puede desobedecer órdenes, señorita.

–Dijiste que no podías dejar pasar a nadie y yo quiero saber dónde está.

–Está en la biblioteca –contestó el elfo agachando las orejas.

–Gracias, y disculpa por lo que voy a hacer… _petrificus totalus_ –el elfo cayó como piedra al suelo–. Ahora a buscar la biblioteca.

Caminó a su derecha donde estaba la sala y más al fondo un par de puertas de roble de dos alas, abrió la de la izquierda que conducía a un amplio salón de fiestas así que volvió sobre sus pasos abriendo la otra puerta. Allí se encontraba la biblioteca: inmensa con varios libreros que cubrían las paredes hasta el techo y un sin número de libros en ellos. En el escritorio y por todos lados habían varias hojas y libros tirados.

–¿Hay alguien aquí?

–Pedí estrictamente que nadie me molestara –espetó Draco saliendo de entre los libreros mirando amenazadoramente al intruso.

–Iba a preguntar cómo estás pero ya lo veo, te ves fatal…

Y era verdad. El chico tenía el cabello completamente revuelto, traía la misma ropa del día anterior solo que ahora estaba totalmente desaliñado, y en su rostro se dibujaban unas enormes ojeras.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Geisar?

–Lo petrifiqué ¿Has comido algo o dormido?

–¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? –replicó el chico yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.

–Sólo contéstame.

–No, no he comido.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Investigando algo que necesito.

–¿Ah si? –preguntó tomando uno de los tantos libros que se hallaban abiertos en el escritorio– y ¿qué quieres averiguar sobre los viajes intertemporales? –el chico se acercó y le arrebató el libro– No puedes viajar en el tiempo y mucho menos tantos meses atrás, hay personas que han quedado atrapadas o que han desaparecido cuando se topan con su 'yo' pasado.

–¿Por qué piensas que quiero hacer algo así? –se defendió el chico.

–Porque te duele que Hermione no esté aquí y deseas con toda el alma regresar el tiempo y cambiar eso, además los chicos y yo deseamos lo mismo pero nunca nos animamos a hacerlo, por eso y por los libros que tienes aquí, es por lo que pienso que es lo que quieres hacer.

–Pues sí, pero voy a ser cuidadoso, no puedo encontrarme con mi otro 'yo' porque ni siquiera estaba aquí aquella vez.

–Y si algo sale mal: Hermione vive y tu mueres… bonito remedio el que pretendes.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga?

–Primero ven, acompáñame –dijo halándolo del brazo– _finite incantatem _–pronunció apuntando al elfo que continuaba en el hall. El elfo se incorporó.

–Amo, perdón... Geisar dijo que no podía pasar pero…

–No te preocupes –interrumpió al elfo.

–Geisar, puedo pedirte algo –el elfo miró a Draco, el cual asintió sin decir palabra. Lisle susurró algo al oído del elfo y luego desapareció–. Bien tengo que hablar contigo, pero necesito que comas y duermas un poco –caminó junto a Draco a la sala donde se hallaba ya una charola con comida–. Que rápido… bien, a comer y no me digas que no –advirtió.

Draco suspiró resignado, sabía que si quería librarse de aquella mujer tendría que hacer lo que le pedía, así que se sentó y comenzó a probar los alimentos que tenía enfrente, los cuales sin sentir se devoró pues no había probado bocado desde el día anterior. Después de eso, se bebió el vaso de jugo con el cual se quedó completamente dormido.

–Geisar –llamó Lisle. El elfo apareció frente a ella– Draco va a dormir un buen rato, yo vuelvo en unas horas –informó y desapareció.

Geisar se quedó ahí mirando a su amo, por suerte esa chica había logrado lo que él no había podido, pero ya vería cuanto podría durar.

Lis fue a hacer varias cosas a su casa, mientras trabajaba en ello sonó el teléfono. Era Ginny…

–No puedo, tengo que hacer un par de cosas…

–Es una lástima quería que vieras el reportaje de la revista.

–¿Por qué no la llevas mañana? Y te paso a ver…

–Bueno pero quería que fueras de los primeros en ver mi primer editorial…

–Estoy segura que te quedó muy bien.

–Deberías de ver las fotografías de los diseños, pero mejor mañana te cuento.

–Está bien, nos vemos –colgó.

Lisle terminó lo que estaba haciendo, tomó su bolso y salió de vuelta a la casa de Draco. Geisar la recibió diciéndole que su amo seguía dormido. La chica le pidió algo de tomar y se sentó en la sala a leer. Draco despertó unos minutos después.

–¿Dónde estoy?

El muchacho se desperezó y se incorporó sentándose en el sillón donde había dormido.

–En tu casa ¿cómo te sientes?

Como golpe regresaron a su mente las cosas que habían pasado desde que llegó a Londres...

–¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

–Tomaré eso como un más o menos. Toma, te traje esto –dijo dándole una serie de hojas.

Draco tomó las hojas y comenzó a leerlas.

–No entiendo¿por qué me traes esto?

–Es información de lo peor que podría pasar si continúas con eso de volver en el tiempo… y si algo sale mal por pequeño que sea se puede formar una rueda del tiempo, lo que significa que hará que el tiempo se detenga y la tragedia se repita una y otra vez ¿serías capaz de causar algo así¿serías capaz de revivir el dolor de la pérdida en todos? Y no sólo en ti… también en Harry, en Ron en todos los que conocieron a Hermione, incluyendo a una pequeña niña de dos años que padeció tanto como todos que Herm no esté aquí y que aún no entiende el porqué…

–Ya había escuchado del mito del _eterno retorno _o las _ruedas del tiempo_, pero ¿no lo entiendes? Quiero volver y verla, no quiero que ella pensara que yo me olvidé de ella… no sabes cómo me siento de pensar que murió odiándome –dijo claramente desesperado.

–Ella no te odiaba –aseguró la chica.

–¿Cómo lo sabes¿te lo dijo?

–No. Sólo lo digo porque creo haberla conocido lo suficiente y si te hubiera odiado tanto como piensas, no te habría escrito esto –puntualizó mostrando la carta que Ron le había dado –. Hermione lo escribió el mismo día del ataque, no sé que dice, ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero aquí está… –terminó, entregándosela.

Draco recibió la carta con manos temblorosas, la miró y la abrió. Sus manos temblaban aún más mientras la desdoblaba, controlando un poco el temblor comenzó a leer…

«Draco:

»No sé ni porqué estoy escribiendo esto para ti si ni siquiera sé si vives o mueres. Hace mucho tiempo que me di por vencida, el haberte buscado no funcionó para mí, pero no logro aceptarlo del todo, quizá porque sigo recordando lo que una vez nos unió y que ahora ya no existe… dejó de existir hace ya tiempo... Son ya dos años, largos, que no nos vemos, prometimos escribir pero no lo has hecho a pesar que yo cada día lo hacía para sentirme cerca de ti, sólo espero que donde quiera que estés te encuentres bien y que todo marche como tú quieres, quisiera pensar que es así.

»Estoy confundida, mis sentimientos son un caos, por un lado estás tú, del que no he sabido nada y de quien guardo un recuerdo tan hermoso como doloroso… y por el otro lado está Harry, mi amigo de años y mi ex-novio, el chico que me sigue queriendo y que día a día me lo demuestra cuando estamos juntos, pero al que no puedo corresponder porque estoy enamorada como una tonta de ti, de Draco Malfoy, del que no he sabido absolutamente nada en años… es absurdo que aún piense en ti, pero prometo que de hoy en adelante todo tiene que ser diferente voy a olvidarme de ti y continuar mi vida con alguien más…

»A veces siento la necesidad de alejarme de todo esto, de irme y volver después de un largo tiempo o quizá ni siquiera volver.

Tengo que salir urgentemente, no sé cuánto me demoraré, espero que lo comprendan, no hay nada que preocuparse, nos vemos.

Hermione»

Draco terminó de leer. Hermione nunca lo había odiado y a pesar que su antiguo amor estaba cerca, ella no lo había olvidado aunque había decidido hacerlo después de ese día, si hubiera podido.

–Quería alejarse… quería olvidarse de todo por un tiempo… y sí la conocías bien: ella no me odió aunque la lastimó el que mis cartas no llegaran –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir.

–Te lo dije.

–La extrañé, no sabes cuánto… y ahora la he perdido para siempre… –Draco la miró directo a los ojos– Gracias… voy a desistir de mi plan, no quiero formar ninguna rueda para vivir esto otra vez, ahora sólo estoy consternado todo esto está siendo difícil, ella fue muy importante para mi…

–Lo sé… yo tengo que irme, mañana tengo trabajo –dijo poniéndose de pie– Ah, otra cosa: come y duerme bien. Nos vemos. –dicho esto desapareció.

Draco se quedó ahí: odiaba lo que pasaba, pero Lisle tenía razón, no podía arriesgar a todos a quedar atrapados en una rueda del tiempo, sin más que por su egoísmo, ya no lo haría... no podría… pero ahora ¿qué podía hacer? Definitivamente no volvería a América, tendría que encontrar algún trabajo. Sí, eso era, buscaría un trabajo en el ministerio o en algún otro sitio, sería difícil pero lo conseguiría… después de todo era un Malfoy.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado y espro no demorarme tanto en el próximo capítulo... y si lo hago, por favor no me maten porque si no, no van a saber que va a pasar después...**

**PAZ, ahora si necesito lo que te preste y esto si es URGENTE!!! ok, espero poderte hablar el fin de semana...**

**FABY, si ves a Paz recuérdale, por favor...**


	9. Cap 8 Una oferta que no puedes rechazar

**OCTUBRE 16, 2007**

**Hola Cómo han estado?**

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber publicado antes y tardarme tanto entre capítulos.**

**Segundo, espero poder publicar la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo (tengo que apurarme), igualmente dependerá de los cometarios que me hagan.**

**Tercero, quiero desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD, que se la pasen super con sus amigos, familia y demás personas especiales...**

**Cuarto y último, ojalá y me dejen Reviews, ese sería un fantástico regalo navideño para mi... sin más, les dejo el capitulo...****

* * *

Capítulo 8 una oferta que no puedes rechazar**

Ginny estaba en su oficina cuando Lisle llegó a visitarle tal y como lo había prometido el día anterior. La pelirroja la saludó e invitó a sentarse, mientras que de un cajón sacaba una revista.

–Wow –se sorprendió la trigueña de cabellos rizados- reportaje en primera plana de _Corazón de Bruja_.

–"Regresa uno de los grandes"– leyó el título Ginny.

–Por Ginevra Weasley– continuo Lisle– Hasta ahora la olvidada compañía Yari regresa con tanta fuerza o más fuerza que antes presentándonos su última colección Primavera–Verano, en un desfile celebrado la semana pasada en Francia. La compañía presento sus nuevos diseños en tonos neutrales combinados con colores rojo, morado y violeta en materiales suaves especialmente dedicados a brujas y magos modernos.

»La compañía Yari, regresó de nuevo, ahora no sólo con su sede en Francia e Italia, a ella se han unido pequeños grupos dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo. Hablamos con uno de los dueños y accionistas, quien nos dijo que esperan pronto abrir un par de sucursales más: "Estamos trabajando en ello y esperamos que la próxima campaña se una a la inauguración de una sede en Londres, Inglaterra".

»Como ven tendremos que esperar para disfrutar de un desfile de Yari en vivo, sin embargo, aquí les presentamos las fotos de los modelos más aclamados en Francia –la chica terminó de leer y observó las fotos de los modelos de las paginas siguientes junto a las reseñas de cada modelo– Esto debemos celebrarlo.

–Claro, ya le dije a mi hermano y supongo que le dijo a Harry, planearon venir a cenar el viernes de la próxima semana, aunque no sé cómo reaccionará mi hermanito cuando le presente a mi novio.

–¿Novio? Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Cuéntame.

–Llevamos solo un par de semanas, pero hemos salido desde hace un año, primero por trabajo y luego por placer

–¿Cómo se llama? Lo conozco?

–Tal vez, es Kyle Miller...

–¿Kyle Miller? el fotógrafo? ese tan cotizado y además guapo? Varias publicaciones pelean por que él les realice una sesión de fotos.

–Pues sí, el mismo que viste y calza- confirmó la pelirroja.

–Ahora si te digo que tu hermano se va a poner...

–Dame ánimos para presentárselo- dijo sarcásticamente.

–No te preocupes, lo voy a preparar para eso... espero...

Las chicas continuaron platicando un rato más y después salieron cada una a su casa, en el camino Lisle le contó de forma rápida lo que había sucedido el fin de semana con respecto al regreso de Malfoy. Algo sorpresivo, y más aún cuando la siguiente semana, la trigueña recibió la visita de Draco.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó la chica.

–Quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Tendrás el número de teléfono al que Hermione llamó en EU?

–No, no lo tengo y no creo poder conseguirlo, Hermione rompió el papel y lo tiró.

–Bueno, gracias.

–Espera¿no te gustaría trabajar aquí en el Ministerio?

–Y ¿qué podría hacer?

–Acaba de llegar esto –dijo presentando una carpeta–, es un proyecto de investigación en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el de Accidentes y Catástrofes.

–Y ¿de qué trata?

–No te digo que acaba de llegar. Apenas lo estoy hojeando y están pidiendo que se publiquen convocatorias porque necesitan especialistas con al menos 2 años de experiencia en pociones, encantamientos, herbolaria, criaturas mágicas y otros.

–Yo tengo especialidad en pociones.

–Lo sé, por eso te lo decía– el chico puso cara de "¿como sabes?"– una amiga me dijo que habías ido a estudiar algo de eso al extranjero.

Draco sonrió levemente y afirmó.

–Las convocatorias salen mañana para que a partir del lunes empiecen a revisar las solicitudes; así que si te interesa, te recomiendo que estés al pendiente y envíes una lechuza.

–Creí que no estabas bien enterada del proyecto.

–Yo te dije que no sé de qué se trata, pero del memorando que enviaron anexo, dice lo que te acabo de informar –el chico la miro suspicaz– ¿entonces qué le entras?

–Seguro es una oferta que no puedo rechazar.

Draco salió y se dirigió al callejón Diagon, quería comparar varias cosas como pergaminos, tinta, ingredientes para preparar pociones, después de todo, tenía que reabastecerse y tener a la mano cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Se detuvo en un puesto de periódicos, para comprar _El Profeta_. Tendría que suscribirse, pensó. Mientras aguardaba su cambio echó un vistazo al resto de las revistas y ejemplares que ahí había y le llamó la atención de un encabezado:

"Regresa uno de los grandes"

Leyendo un poco más encontró una palabra que había escuchado antes: Yari, pero no recordaba donde.

–También me llevo esta- dijo Draco tomando la revista y recibiendo el cambio, de lo que había comprado.

Terminó sus compras y volvió a su casa, sentándose cómodamente en la sala comenzó a leer _El Profeta_ para luego pasar a la revista.

¿Yari, desfile, Francia? Tal vez cuando fue a Francia antes de irse al internado, pero no. No lograba recordar donde. Y de pronto…

-¡Claro! En América- dijo.

–Mira, Yari –dijo Shane.

–Es una compañía muggle.

–Sí lo se, Sarah es hija de los dueños.

–¿Y qué dice?

–Dice que está teniendo problemas de financiamiento a raíz de la repentina muerte de los señores Gallin y el retiro de capital de los accionistas… –miró al rubio algo afligido– Sus padres murieron –murmuró– Quisiera poder estar allá.

–Lo sé, pero el preocuparse no arregla nada, si lo sabré yo… En cuanto salgas de aquí podrás ir con ella.

–Me siento en prisión pagando por algo que no hice.

–Y para colmo, ni nos dicen porqué no podemos salir, sólo dicen que así son las reglas.

–Estúpidas reglas…

–No creo que Shane esté envuelto en esta noticia, es muy pronto para que haya encontrado a Sarah... aunque tal vez no –musitó mirando la revista– pero sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- dijo para si mismo regresando las paginas-"…uno de los grandes", escrito por… por… Ginevra Weasley ¿Weasley¿Ginny Weasley?... vaya que han cambiado mucho las cosas, ahora tengo que ir a pedir un favor a esa niña.

Draco hizo a un lado el diario y la revista y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tomando pluma y tinta se sentó frente a su escritorio, después de escribir una nota. Dobló el pergamino y llamó a un elfo para que la llevara a la oficina de correos, se le había olvidado comprar una lechuza. Bueno de eso se encargaría mañana. El chico continúo haciendo varias actividades, sirviéndose unos de tragos de vez en cuando, hasta que anocheció.

Pidió que le hicieran la cena y se la llevaran a su habitación, ahí se sentó a cenar** solo, **tal y como lo venía haciendo de un años para acá. Ni un sonido, ni siquiera el viento. Ojalá y hubiera alguien más en esa enorme mansión. Después de cenar se fue a dormir al día siguiente tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos traviesos del sol se colaron entre las cortinas despertando al chico que dormía placidamente entre las sabanas de su cama. Abrió los ojos y los dirigió al reloj que se hallaba colgado frente a su cama sobre la chimenea y marcaba poco después de las nueve. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha para después ir a desayunar. Salió de bañarse ya vestido tal y como lo hacia en América: pantalón de vestir y su ya típica camisa de cuello mao y saco largo.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca donde ya se hallaba _El Profeta_ sobre el escritorio, lo abrió y comenzó a leer buscando las convocatorias de las que le había hablado Lisle y las encontró, mientras sacaba pergamino y tinta apareció Geisar con el desayuno, el cual colocó en una mesa. El chico encantó una pluma para que escribiera lo que le fuera dictando, según los datos que le pedían en la convocatoria. Cuando terminó su dictado guardó el pergamino para después comer su desayuno y poder salir a hacer las cosas que tenía pendientes, entre las cuales se hallaba visitar a su madre, así que lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a San Mungo.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó la mujer cuando estuvo frente a ella.

–Soy Draco, mamá. ¿Recuerdas? Vine la semana pasada a verte.

–Qué bueno que vienes ¿sabes? No me gusta este sitio no me dejan salir a cuidar mis flores y mis plantas –dijo con voz soñadora.

–¿Te gustaría ir a vivir de nuevo a la mansión? Para que cuides tus flores.

–Sí, sí quiero, quiero salir de aquí ya. Sé que he estado sólo unos cuantos días pero ya me quiero ir.

–Voy a ver qué puedo hacer para que te vayas hoy mismo conmigo a la mansión.

Draco salió de la habitación para hablar con el sanador encargado del área.

–Sr. Malfoy, me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo.

–Sí, quería saber cuál es la posibilidad de que mi madre pudiera ir a vivir a la mansión nuevamente.

–Pues sí puede, ha mejorado bastante en estos casi seis años. Al parecer el daño no fue tan severo, sólo ha necesitado reposo y varias pociones que deberá seguir tomando.

–Claro que sí, además quisiera que una enfermera fuera a cuidarla y que este con ella al pendiente de todo –el sanador asintió– ¿Cuándo podría llevármela?

–Necesito hablar con la enfermera, darle instrucciones del cuidado de la señora y llenar unos papeles (N/A ¿Por qué será que lo médicos te contestan siempre cosas que no les preguntas y sólo al final de su discurso te dicen lo que quieres saber?), así que mañana podrá irse a su casa.

–Muy bien, entonces mañana, vendré por ella.

El sanador se retiró y Draco volvió con Narcisa para decirle que se iría a la mansión al día siguiente.

–Ya esta arreglado, mamá –dijo acercándose a ella– mañana mismo regresas a la mansión.

–¿Cuál mansión?

–Donde podrás cuidar tus flores.

–Sí, sí, que bueno, sólo espero que no estén marchitas después de tantos años. ¿Tú te has hecho cargo de mis flores?

–No, yo no, porque acabo de volver del extranjero, pero tu jardín esta tal y como lo recuerdas.

–Sí, gracias. Podrías avisarle a mi hijo y a mi marido para que vengan por mí.

Draco la observó y asintió para después despedirse e ir a comprar lo que había olvidado el día anterior: compró un par de lechuzas, una de color pardo y otra de bellas plumas negras, las dejó libres para que fueran a la mansión para así poder aparecerse. Dio órdenes a los elfos para que prepararan lo necesario para el día siguiente recibir a su madre. Avisó también que con ella vendría una enfermera, así que también le tenían que preparar una habitación; y por último les dijo de las lechuzas que llegarían en cualquier momento.

El chico volvió a salir, y aprovechó para ir al Ministerio a hacer los trámites de revalidación de los estudios que hizo en Noruega y de paso averiguar el teléfono, o lo que fuera que tuvieran, para poder preguntar por la chica Weasley. Con la forma de comunicarse le sería más fácil averiguar lo que quería. Y así lo hizo, pero para su mala suerte no había nadie que le contestara, miró su reloj y vio que era la hora de la comida, así que como no tenía nada que hacer tuvo que imitarlos.

Ya en la tarde, prefirió mejor ir a las oficinas de las publicaciones.

–¿A quién busca?- preguntó la recepcionista.

–A Ginevra Weasley.

–La señorita Weasley no regresa hoy, tenía una cena con sus amigos en un restauran muggle.

–¿Sabe cuál? –la secretaria lo miró perspicaz– Ron me dijo de la cena pero olvidó darme el lugar –agregó rogando por que le creyera.

–De acuerdo, es el Missouri Grill, está en Aldgate High Street 76.

–De acuerdo, gracias- el chico salió de las oficinas y se dirigió al Callejón Diagon al restaurante. Quería y necesitaba hablar del artículo que la chica había escrito casi con urgencia.

–¿A quién estamos esperando? –preguntó Ron, bebiendo un poco de agua.

–No le dijiste –dijo Ginny mirando a Lisle.

–Cuando lo hice creo que no prestó atención –contestó la aludida.

–¿Fue cuando Harry y yo estábamos revisando unos papeles?

–No, fue cuando estabas revisando que había de comer.

El chico se ruborizó, Harry y Lisle rieron y Ginny se mordió el labio inferior como gesto de preocupación.

Por la puerta del restaurante apareció un muchacho de cabello negro quebrado y de preciosos ojos cafés claro, iba vestido con un traje gris claro y camisa color crema sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar. Ginny lo vio y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

–Hola, amor –saludó el chico dándole un beso en los labios a la pelirroja.

–¿Amor? –cuestionó Ron.

–Sí, –contestó la chica– eso es lo Lisle estaba tratando de decirte.

–¿Es tu novio?- preguntó directamente un sonriente Harry.

–Sí, soy Kyle Miller- se presentó el joven.

–Tu nombre se me hace familiar- apuntó Harry.

–¿Eras el que iba cada fin de semana a la madriguera¿Desde entonces son novios y yo no sabía? –preguntó Ron en tono ofendido.

–Como notarás él es el celoso de mi hermano, Ron. Ella es Lisle y él es Harry.

–Mucho gusto –dijeron todos excepto Ron, que puso mala cara.

–¿Dónde trabajas?- quiso saber Harry.

–Trabajo para diferentes publicaciones, tomando fotografías, a veces me mandan al extranjero como en el desfile del reportaje de Ginny –dijo tomando el menú.

–¿Viajaron juntos?- pregunto Ron.

–No –contestó su hermana– él fue el único que viajó, yo hablé directamente con uno de los accionistas de la empresa un tal Derek no sé qué, de hecho la sucursal ya está preparada, es un edificio que tiene vista al Callejón Diagon y hacia el Londres muggle.

–¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó el mesero.

El mesero tomó la orden y en menos de 5 minutos apareció la cena sobre la mesa, la cual empezaron todos a degustar.

Estaban terminado el plato fuerte cuando Ginny paseaba su vista por el restauran y vio a Draco entrando por la puerta y siendo atendido por el encargado, el cual señaló hacia donde ellos. El chico rubio chocó su mirada con la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban.

–¿Alguien invitó a Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny.

–¿Qué? –dijeron al unísono Lisle, Ron y Harry que inmediatamente voltearon en busca del chico. Ron volteó a ver a Lisle.

–Ni se te ocurra, yo no fui.

–Buenas noches –saludó el recién llegado al estar frente a ellos.

Todos lo miraron atónitos.

–¿Quién te invitó Malfoy? –preguntó Harry en forma retadora poniéndose de pie.

–Nadie –contestó–, pero no es contigo el asunto– continuó dirigiendo ahora su mirada a Ginny.

–Y ¿se puede saber qué quieres de mi hermana? –inquirió Ron, poniéndose de pie a lo cual Lisle tuvo que imitar para interponerse entre ambos chicos para que no fueran a armar un pleito.

–Es un asunto privado –contestó.

–Será mejor que digas qué quieres o si no, no te dejarán hablar con ella –dijo Lisle mirando a Draco.

–Es sobre el artículo que escribió Weasley –soltó.

–Y ¿qué quieres saber? –preguntó Ginny.

–¿Podemos sentarnos?

Con los ánimos más calmados se sentaron y Draco le contó a Ginny lo que quería averiguar.

–No hablé directamente con él, hablamos por teléfono.

–¿Con quién hablaste?

–Derek... Derek...

–¿Noxon? –Ginny asintió– Fuimos compañeros en el internado ¿no sabes nada más de él?

–No, nada. –negó la pelirroja.

–Yo supe que hace poco tiempo se casó –comentó Kyle.

–¿En serio? Entonces encontró a Sarah. –dijo más para sí que para los demás.

–No, –contradijo el muchacho– su esposa no se llama así, la conocí cuando fui a Fracia y según recuerdo su nombre es Janet, Jane o algo así, a menos que Sarah ese sea su otro nombre. De hecho su esposa es la dueña de las acciones y entre ambos las administran.

–Van a abrir una sucursal de Yari aquí, sólo espero que ahora si pueda tener una entrevista con ellos en persona –expresó Ginny mirando a sus amigos.

–Yo te puedo ayudar en eso –dijo Draco.

Todos miraron a Draco sin entender porqué quería ayudar.

–¿Podrías?

–Claro, te dije que Shane o Derek y yo fuimos compañeros.

–¿Shane?

–Sí, es su primer nombre, no sé porqué ahora usa el segundo... –hubo un pequeño silencio– Entonces, qué dices¿aceptas mi propuesta de entrevistarte con él y tener una exclusiva?

Ginny sonrió y dijo: –Claro, es una oferta que no puedo rechazar.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y terminando su copa se retiró para dejarlos terminar a gusto su cena de celebración. Ya vería que pasaría después con todo ese asunto, y no sabía lo que le esperaba...

* * *

**Bien Qué les pareció?**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a tonkstar, Krissalis Potter, daniiblack... gracias por leer y dejar un review. También quiero agradecer a quienes leen aunque no dejen comentario.**

**Y para todos, porfavor, no se desesperen sé que han pasado cosas que no tendrían remedio pero ya verán que le encuentro uno, me estuve rompiendo la cabeza para conseguirlo, les aseguro que no las decepcionaré, ya verán**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**9. EL COLOR DEL DOLOR. TIEMPO DE SEGUIR**

**-Tu novia -interrumpió la mujer- aunque se ve diferente.**

**-Prefieres olvidarla, prefieres hundirte en tu propio mundo como si Hermione nunca hubiera existido ¿eso quieres?**

**-No puedes decir eso, yo la amab, hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber estado más tiempo con ella... ELLA SABIA QUE NO TENIA A NADIE... y ahora ya no está**

**-Te equivocas...**

**DICIEMBRE 24, 2007**


	10. Cap 9 Elcolor del dolor Tiempo d seguir

**HOLA de nuevo a todos como han estado...**

**Espero que los reyes le hayan traido lo que pidieron porque conmigo se vieron codos... ja ja ja**

**Bueno aquí les doy un nuevo capítulo, espero que no se desesperen demasiado porque no hemos encontrado una pareja para Draco, pero sigo buscando Quién se apunta... Les dejo para que disfruten del capitulo y nos leemos mas abajo...**

**

* * *

Capítulo 9 El color del dolor, tiempo de seguir.**

Las currícula de los aspirantes para el nuevo proyecto del Ministerio llegaron a primera hora de la mañana del lunes. Habían muchos y muy buenos con respecto a lo que pedían, así que la elección fue difícil. Al final Draco Malfoy logró conseguir uno de los puestos que Lisle le había dicho; ahora volvía a tener las mismas actividades que había seguido durante casi tres años en América.

Aprovechando que se encontraba en el Ministerio, buscaba en el departamento de transportes mágicos la forma de viajar a París para poder buscar a Shane, lo malo era que no podía viajar por el momento ya que como su madre había vuelto a la mansión y la estaba reconociendo, él era su guía, y para colmo sólo tenía los fines de semana para ello.

–¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo trabajo? –preguntó Lisle entrando al sitio donde Draco estaba trabajando.

–Bien –contestó– ¿qué te trae por aquí?

–Venía a ver que hay por acá y preguntarte si vamos a comer.

–Deja completo esto –dijo terminando de escribir en un pergamino–. Ahora sí. Te invito a comer a mi casa –invitó bebiendo lo que se había servido de vodka.

–¿A tu casa? y que tu elfo me asesine?

–No lo hará –afirmó–, no si yo no se lo pido, te lo puedo asegurar –amenazó sonriendo.

–¿Y así quieres que vaya? –replicó riendo también.

Ambos salieron del lugar para llegar al Atrio y poderse trasladar a la mansión.

Cuando llegaron, el muchacho se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su madre tratando de leer un libro acompañada por una mujer de cabello oscuro y lacio, recogido en una trenza, la enfermera.

–Hola, Deirdre –saludó a la enfermera–. Hola, madre ¿cómo estás?

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy Draco.

–Ah, sí, que bueno que me visitas. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho no te veía...

–Bien. Invité a alguien a comer con nosotros, vamos para que la conozcas.

Draco ayudó a Narcisa a ponerse en pié y se encaminaron juntos, seguidos de Deirdre, al comedor donde Lisle los aguardaba. Estaba mirando por uno de los ventanales el hermoso jardín que rodeaba la casa.

–Lis –llamó Draco para atraer la atención de la chica–, ya conoces a mi madre, Narcisa Malfoy, ella es Lisle Binder, es...

–Tu novia –interrumpió alegre la mujer–, sin embargo... se ve diferente.

–No, señora...

–Llámame Narcisa.

Lisle sonrió nerviosa

–Narcisa... yo no soy novia de Draco, sólo somos amigos.

–Oh, lo lamento, es que te pareces... aunque –meditó un segundo–, no importa, ven siéntate.

–Deirdre, ve a comer y vuelve al rato, hoy tengo que quedarme en el trabajo –pidió Draco.

–Sí, señor. Con permiso, Madame, señorita.

La mujer se retiró mientras que el resto se sentaron a la mesa y al instante aparecieron los alimentos.

–De seguro te confundí con esa muchacha tan linda que solía visitarme en mi otra casa, cómo se llamaba... –Lisle y Draco intercambiaron miradas– No lo recuerdo, pero era muy linda –agregó con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Hace cuánto que no la ves? –interrogó el chico bebiendo un poco de vino.

–Desde poco antes que tú volvieras, pero no sé cuanto tiempo de eso, una semana tal vez.

Ni Draco, ni Lisle preguntaron más sobre la mujer que visitaba a Narcisa en San Mungo, pero tomando en cuenta que Narcisa se confundía con el tiempo no le dio importancia a que dijera que hacía una semana que no la veía siendo que llevaba varias más de regreso en la mansión. Sin embargo, él no se quedaría con la duda de saber quien visitaba a su madre, así que de vuelta al trabajo comenzó a interrogar a la trigueña.

–¿Ella visitaba a mi madre? –interrogó mientras iban en el ascensor.

–Quién _ella._

–Tú sabes de quien hablo –objetó.

–¿Y por qué no dices su nombre? –replicó seria caminando por el pasillo.

–Porque me duele recordar –contestó abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

–Prefieres olvidarla, prefieres hundirte en tu propio mundo como si Hermione nunca hubiera existido ¿eso es lo que quieres?

–No –contradijo claramente molesto a la vez que abría la puerta de uno de los muebles para sacar un vaso y una botella de licor–. Nunca podría enterrarla en mi memoria –se sirvió un poco de líquido ámbar y bebió– Ella ha sido lo más importante y maravilloso que le ha pasado a mi vida y ahora la he perdido...

–El alcohol no ayuda a olvidar, cuando recobras la conciencia te sientes peor, tan vacío como cuando estaba llena la botella.

El hombre la miró de mala gana mientras volvía a servirse.

–Yo no soy un alcohólico, si a eso te refieres.

–Entonces cómo le llamas a lo que estás haciendo.

–Disfrutar un poco de licor, sólo eso –bebió lo que se había servido, de un trago.

–¿Cuánto es _poco_ para ti?

–Si no te molesta tengo trabajo que hacer.

Lisle prefirió salir de ahí, después de todo se estaba poniendo bastante pesado como para que pudieran seguir hablando, sin contar que ella también tenía trabajo pendiente. Draco la vio salir antes de volver a llenar su vaso. Cómo se atrevía a decir que se estaba ocultando tras el licor... era un Malfoy, ellos nunca harían una cosa así, no importaba cuan dolorosa fuera la situación... aunque nadie se había sentido tanto amor por alguien como él hacia Hermione.

Pasaron varios días en los cuales Lisle iba a visitar al muchacho de vez en cuando, a veces no lo encontraba, a veces estaba demasiado ocupado como para salir a comer, pero había notado que cada vez que lo visitaba tenía un vaso, con licor y una botella unas veces otras menos de la mitad, pero siempre al lado. Le preocupaba verlo sumido en aquella depresión y más aún verlo tomar tanto, pero él no quería hablar con ella.

Un día antes del fin de semana, Lisle se había quedado hasta tarde terminando un informe que tenía que entregar ese mismo día. En cuanto terminó, y tomando en cuenta que Ron estaba aún de viaje, decidió que podría ir a la madriguera con Ginny y la señora Weasley. Al entrar al ascensor se encontró con un compañero de Ron, Clay Tenney.

–Hola, Clay¿por qué tan tarde?

–Tenía varias cosas que hacer –contestó el rubio– pero todavía queda alguien de los de investigación.

–¿A sí? –meditó– ¿Quién?

–Un tal Malfoy, es medio raro, casi no habla.

–Se nota que no lo conoces a donde dices que es raro y no arrogante –rieron–voy a sacarlo de la oficina antes que nos demande por explotación. Nos vemos.

Se despidieron y la mujer bajó en el piso donde se hallaba el área. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina del ex Slytherin, donde entró sin siquiera tocar. Lo vio medio dormido, sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás y un vaso en la mano, sobre el escritorio estaba una botella de whiskey vacía y otra a la mitad.

–¿Así tratas de olvidar? Para la próxima deberías de invitar –dijo cerrando la puerta de la oficina estrepitosamente.

El muchacho se sobresaltó y vio con fastidio quien lo interrumpía haciendo que la cabeza le repicara por efecto del alcohol.

–Creí que no había nadie ya –dijo molesto, enderezándose en su asiento– Y te dije que no la voy a olvidar –prosiguió secamente y algo somnoliento.

–Entonces que tratas de hacer.

–Borrar el dolor que siento –dijo levantándose y buscando algo.

–El dolor nunca se va a ir, se supera y se aprende a vivir con todo ello –le dijo acercándose.

–¿Y tu crees que es muy fácil¿crees que es sencillo?

–Sé que no, pero tienes que luchar, tienes que salir adelante, justo como lo hizo Hermione.

–Ella no se enfrentó a una muerte, a la muerte de alguien que significaba tanto como ella para mí.

–Tu que sabes, se separó de una amiga y de su hija a las que quería demasiado, todo para que ellas no perdieran todo lo que tenían. Una prima con la que creció hasta entrar a Hogwarts murió en un accidente de auto, la hubieras visto, estaba mal, estaba deprimida... y como punto final te perdió a ti.

–No lo puedes comparar –opinó mirándola fríamente.

–Deja de ser egoísta y pensar sólo en ti, todo esto pasó en unos **pocos meses **–dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras– ¿Y sabes qué? Ella nunca se dejó vencer. Le costó trabajo, sí, pero sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y siguió con su vida.

–¡Pero yo no soy ella! Además, no tengo nada que me haga seguir.

–Tener una vida por delante no se te hace suficiente –interrogó.

–Mira a tu alrededor, ésta es mi vida... mi madre apenas y me recuerda, no tengo amigos, no tengo nada, sin Hermione estoy solo.

–En Hogwarts...

–En Hogwarts no tuve amigos ni nada –interrumpió.

–Pues tampoco tuviste a Hermione como novia –replicó. A lo que Draco la miró furioso– y no me mires así. Pasar tres o cuatro meses divididos entre cinco años juntos no se le puede llamar relación, no importa **cuánto** se hayan querido o amado; a eso se le llama hacerse los tontos... Y se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti.

–¡No puedes decir eso!, yo la **amaba**¡hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber estado más tiempo con ella! –se defendió con voz ahogada– ¡ELLA SABIA QUE NO TENÍA A NADIE! –gritó, arrojando las cosas que había sobre el escritorio– ¡Y ahora ya no está! –terminó sentándose sobre el escritorio, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos intentando ocultar su abatimiento y las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Lisle se acercó a él y esperó a que hablara, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

–Weasley ¿cuánto que no te veía? 

–Lo mismo digo, Tenney. Deberíamos reunirnos de vez en cuando.

–Seguro, cuando haya tiempo. ¿Vienes por Lisle?

–¿Lis?¿Todavía está aquí? –se extrañó al ser tan tarde y en viernes.

–Sí, fue al área de investigaciones.

–Entonces voy a buscarla para que no se vaya sola y dejar el informe –mostró un rollo de pergamino que llevaba en la mano.

–Seguro, estamos en contacto –se despidió Clay antes de desaparecer.

Ron entró al ascensor y esperó a que las puertas del mismo se abrieran en el segundo piso. Fue directo a su oficina a dejar el informe que llevaba de la última misión de la que acababa de volver. Ahí encontró otro informe, el de Harry.

–Así que ya volvió de Suecia, si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, no habría funcionado –opinó para sí.

Dejó el informe en su lugar y salió rumbo al tercer piso donde se encontraba el área de investigación.

* * *

–Te equivocas, ella está en tu corazón y en el de quienes la quisimos y seguimos recordando. 

–Odio que sea tan difícil, odio que esto pasara, odio haberme quedado solo, antes no me importaba porque yo nunca le había importado a nadie, pero ahora todo es diferente –dijo desahogándose al fin. Al fin dijo lo que había estado guardándose desde hacía poco más de dos meses cuando había vuelto a Londres... y lloró, como un niño pequeño y desvalido en busca de protección y consuelo, cosa a la que nunca habría llegado, a no ser por Lisle quien sacó a flote esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban día y noche sin descanso alguno.

–Todo cambia –dijo mientras lo abrazaba–, hay cosas que no nos gustan pero tenemos que enfrentarlas, un día a la vez. Además no estás solo, –continuó tomándolo de la cara girándolo para verlo a los ojos– tu y yo no somos los mejores amigos pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, recuerda sólo estoy a dos pisos de aquí.

Draco rió, se bajó del escritorio, tambaleándose aún, tomó la botella de whiskey ante la atenta mirada de la chica y la estrelló contra el suelo.

–Tengo que superar esto solo –dijo mirando la botella hecha añicos–. Gracias. –añadió yendo dificultosamente hacia Lisle que se había parado al lado de un pequeño sofá, y la abrazó. Sin querer, Draco perdió el equilibrio. La mujer ante la sorpresa y sin poder sostenerse calló hacia atrás con él casi encima. Ambos rieron de la torpeza de él.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó, como si alguien abriera una puerta. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver de que se trataba, en la puerta de pié en el umbral se hallaba Ron con los ojos sumamente abiertos y con la ira creciendo dentro de él...

* * *

**Primero que nada quiero hacer unas aclaraciones: **

**Hermione no tiene o tuvo (se me van las conjugaciones) hijos con nadie, por ahí alguien me preguntaba eso y no, Lil es hija de unos amigos de Draco que terminaron mudándose a donde vivía ella con Harry y Ron pero tenía que ponerle misterio al asunto y hacerles creer que era hija de Herm y Draco al principio y después de ella y Harry... Y creo que me salió bien aunque me doy cuenta que se cong¡fundieron un poco...**

**Cualquier otra duda que tengan no duden en hacérmela saber porfa...**

**Agradezco todos por leer y por sus reviews:**

**danniblack: Creeme que no las voy a decepcionar, así que te invito a que sigas leyendo, todo lo que está pasando tiene un porqué ya lo verás.**

**Pamina Black: Tienes toda la razón con lo de la pareja, sólo les pido paciencia, recuerden que tengo que poner que es lo que pasa con los personajes "vivos" ya veremos que pasa después con los "muertos"**

**Krissalis Potter: Hola, un gusto que leas mi historia y te guste, pero no creo poder contestarte directamente, simplemente te dijo que debes poner atención porque se me pegó lo que hacía Rowling, de pronto doy ciertas pistas o cosas por el estilo que parecen sin importancia pero que la tomarán después...**

**jocelynandrea: Pues cómo ves las ideas de esta escritora loca... todo lo que les hago pasar a los pobres de Harry y Draco que son a los que más les afectó lo de Herm, y ni se diga lo que les falta por pasar, apenas estoy calentando motores...**

**karyta34: ke bueno que has reencontrado el fic y espero que te siga gustando y que continues en contacto para saber que te va pareciendo así que estamos en contacto...**

**Bueno chicas y chicos, los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo que espero no sea muy lejano... Ya saben dejenme sus comentarios, buenos o malos no importa...**

**Besos y cuidense...**

**Mariana**

**Capítulo 10:**

Los malentendidos tal vez no se puedan arreglar, o tal vez sí.

El perdonar y aceptar es lo primero que se tiene que hacer

para seguir viviendo con el dolor de perder a alguien;

pero hay alguien más que observa¿quién?

Adelantos:

–De acuerdo¡quédate con tu amante!

–¿Cómo puedes compadecerte de él después de lo que te hizo?

–¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

–Te amo...

La figura se acercó a la tumba que habían visitado y la miró con arrogancia. 

**Enero 9, 2008**


	11. Cap 10 Error a través del corazón

**Enero 23, 2008.**

**Hola de nuevo a todos los y las lectoras Cómo han estado?**

**Porque yo un poco triste ya que sólo recibí dos reviews, sé que quizá se les esté haciendo un poco aburrida y tediosa la historia ya que no saben si Hermione aparecerá o no en un futuro pero no quisiera arruinar las sorpresas que les tengo aclarándoles el dilema. Aunque ustedes qué piensan ¿Devuelvo a Hermione o le conseguimos a alguien nuevo a Draco?**

**karyta34:**** ya sabes no quiero adelantar nada pero ten por seguro que no te defraudaré.**

**daniiblack:**** si a veces cuando publico, se me pasa dejar mensajes a quienes se toman la molestia de leer. Sé que tu como muchas otras no les gusta ver a Draco tan deprimido y melancólico pero tiene que vivir el duelo por la pérdida de Hermione, pero es un Malfoy y va a soportar varios retos más que le depara el destino, o por lo menos eso espero.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 10 Error a través del corazón. Una mirada oculta**

Ron se había dirigido hacia el área de investigación. No tenía idea de que podría estar haciendo Lisle ahí a esas horas. Caminó por el pasillo que estaba desierto, sólo unas cuantas luces iluminaban uno que otro cubículo en uno vio a una mujer, estaba de espaldas guardando o buscando unos papeles, no le tomó importancia y siguió. Casi al fondo había una puerta cerrada que rezaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy y de donde provenían ciertos murmullos que no alcanzaba a distinguir. No sabía si tocar o simplemente entrar, sin embargo se asustó al oír que algo dentro se quebraba. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio a Draco recostado sobre el pequeño sofá y a Lisle debajo de él...

–¿Así trabajas cuando te quedas hasta tarde? –preguntó con furia.

–Ron –dijo Lisle haciendo a un lado a Draco y poniéndose en pié– No es nada de lo que estás pensando –argumentó acercándose a muchacho.

–No lo pienso, lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos –contradijo con dolor reflejado en su mirada–, nunca creí que fueras capaz de algo así.

Draco había permanecido de espaldas mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas, volteó y tranquilamente dijo:

–Lis ya te dijo que no es lo que piensas –su tono era un poco torpe por la bebida– o lo que ves –se tambaleó.

–¿A no? Además ahora le dices Lis... de verdad no creí que fueras una...

–¡No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensarlo, Weasley! –interrumpió Draco con voz amenazante– Te puedes arrepentir.

–De acuerdo¡quédate con tu amante! –miró a Lisle– ¡Y váyanse al diablo los dos! –dio media vuelta y se fue hecho una furia.

Lisle lo miró marcharse con resignación. Draco la miraba incrédulo.

–¿No vas a hacer nada? –preguntó.

–¿Para qué? En este momento no va a escuchar nada de lo que yo le pueda decir, no va a entender razones. Además nos descubrió en una situación bastante comprometedora que malinterpretó –dijo observando el desorden que había en la oficina y refiriéndose a lo que minutos antes había pasado.

–¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tomas las cosas muy a la ligera?

–Sí, es herencia de familia, mi hermano era igual o más pasivo que yo en cualquier tipo de circunstancias.

–Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

–Pues irme a mi casa, pensaba ir a la madriguera pero creo que hoy no voy a poder, ya es tarde. Deberías irte a tu casa también, para que descanses.

–Sí, pero antes... –fue a un estante y sacó un frasco con una poción que bebió– Perfecto, sin resaca– Lisle sonrió. Después movió su varita para que todo quedara impecable dentro de la oficina–. Ahora sí, vámonos.

Ambos chicos salieron de ahí para cada uno dirigirse a su casa, ya habría tiempo para aclarar los malos entendidos que habían surgido aquella noche. Ninguno de los dos se percató, pero la mujer que Ron había visto salió sigilosamente tras ellos.

–Con que Lisle Binder engaña a su adorado Ron con Malfoy¿quién lo diría? Las oportunidades se presentan y sólo hay que abrirles la puerta...

La mujer desapareció después que Draco y Lisle lo hicieran.

Al día siguiente tanto Harry como Ron tenían el día libre así que se pusieron a discutir lo que habían hecho en los respectivos lugares donde habían ido a trabajar mientras desayunaban tranquilamente.

–Pues en la reunión hablaron que el libro de Moire era de suma importancia y además estaba fuertemente protegido por lo que no se explican cómo se lo robaron.

–¿Qué contenía el libro que era tan importante? –preguntó Ron.

–Según ellos contiene hechizos prohibidos para conseguir cosas inimaginables, pero ni siquiera ellos mismos saben exactamente qué tipo de hechizos, pociones o no sé qué contenga, pero viene en un lenguaje antiquísimo que data del año 3500 a.C. ¿Te imaginas? Puede que ni sepan descifrarlo –no hubo respuesta– ¿Ron, me estás escuchando?

–¿Eh? Ah sí, muy antiguo –comió un bocado.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry.

–Nada –dijo tratando de disimular que algo le molestaba. Por supuesto no lo consiguió –De acuerdo, –se resignó– es Lisle.

–Se pelearon de seguro –opinó el ojiverde bebiendo un poco de café para después continuar con su platillo.

–No. Ojalá fuera sólo eso –Harry lo miró expectante –. Ella me engaña.

–No conmigo –bromeó. Ron lo miró con mala cara– Lo siento. Pero ya en serio ¿qué ocurrió? –pidió, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

–Es en serio, me engaña y con la peor persona que pudo encontrar.

–Lisle no te engaña, es como un libro abierto.

–Ayer cuando fui a dejar el informe al Ministerio la descubrí... ella y... Malfoy.

Harry casi se ahogó con la tostada que estaba comiendo.

–Debe ser un error, no puede ser posible.

–Lo es, los vi con mis propios ojos.

–De Malfoy te creo cualquier cosa, pero ¿Lisle? Ella te quiere, créeme. Yo lo sé, es más, te ama, la conozco tanto como tú.

–Yo también creí conocerla pero... esto es... no sé ni cómo decirlo. Y además con el estúpido y engreído de Malfoy.

–Muchas veces me pregunté y dije lo mismo.

–No es igual, Harry. Hermione y tu ya no eran novios cuando pasó eso –el aludido bajó la mirada al recordar lo que había pasado en su último año en Hogwarts–. Lo siento –se disculpó–, no debí haber dicho eso.

–No tienes porqué disculparte, después de todo tienes razón –hubo un silencio– ¿Hablaste con ella¿La dejaste que se explicara?

–¿Qué me iba a decir? Que cuando salgo de viaje ella sale a divertirse con Malfoy y no sé qué más.

–Aunque me duela decirlo ¿no crees que Lis es la única persona que se ha preocupado por ver lo que le está pasando a Draco? (N/A: momento ¿lo llamó Draco?)

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que sé por lo que está pasando, aunque no me guste. Él decía amar a Herm y si es verdad, le lastima tanto como a mí que ya no esté.

–¿Cómo puedes compadecerte de él después de lo que te hizo?

–Él no hizo nada, en verdad. Tuvieron que pasar seis años para que pudiera comprender que lo que surgió entre él y Hermione pasó sin que ninguno de los dos lo planeara... y tuve que perderla para siempre para que todo se aclarara ¿Sabes? te aconsejo una cosa: escúchala y si no es lo que te estoy diciendo, te debo una cena.

–Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente y cada uno se puso a hacer sus respectivas actividades. De hecho Ron se la estaba pensando en buscar o no a Lisle.

Después de la hora de comida, sonó el timbre en casa de Harry, quien estaba por irse. Abrió, era Draco Malfoy parado en el umbral con unos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos. Harry lo miró con cara de fastidio.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el rubio. Harry lo miró incrédulo y no contestó– Vengo a ver a Weasley ¿está?

–¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

–¿Por qué nunca puedo estar en paz contigo¿Prefieres que te trate como lo hacía en la escuela, o qué?

–¡Ron! –gritó hacia las escaleras– ¡Te buscan, voy con Natalie, vuelvo al rato!

–¡Sí, ahora bajo!

–Espéralo en la sala –invitó–. Ah, y no vayan a romper nada –se despidió Harry antes de salir.

Draco se quitó los lentes y observó el lugar, en verdad había cambiado desde la última y única vez que había estado en la casa recién que había salido de Hogwarts. No había notado que existían fotos de todo ese tiempo que adornaban ahora la chimenea, había estado tan preocupado por Hermione que no se había detenido a observar nada de lo que lo rodeaba cuando fue a buscarla a aquel lugar semanas atrás. Las fotos lo miraban sonriendo y ahí estaba ella, la chica con la que había compartido pocos pero significativos momentos.

–Cómo te extraño, pero como dijo Lisle, tengo que continuar...

–¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –preguntó el pelirrojo al encontrarse con que aquel chico era la persona que lo buscaba.

–Vine a verte –contestó mientras se giraba a verlo– Quiero decirte porqué Lisle y yo estábamos...

–¿Solos en tu oficina y en una situación _bastante_ comprometedora?

–Pues, sí –contestó sin mayor importancia.

–Y ¿piensas que te voy a creer después de haberlos encontrado a punto de...?

–Eso ya es cosa tuya, no mía, y no nos encontraste a punto de nada –sentenció.

Ron le hizo una seña para que se sentara y luego se sentó él, guardándose las ganas que tenía de golpearlo.

–Sé que quizá a ti no te importen mis problemas y lo que me pase o deje de pasarme...

–Al grano, Malfoy –lo cortó Ron.

–Pero a Lisle sí le interesó –Ron lo miró interrogante– A ella le importó la situación por la que estoy atravesando con respecto a la muerte de... de Hermione –terminó.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Entonces continuó hablando y explicando lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su oficina, pasando por lo que ocurrió en su casa semanas atrás y su reciente afición al alcohol...

Ron trató de ponerse en su lugar, de hecho pensó en Harry y recordó que había sido Lisle la que lo había ayudado a no derrumbarse y a Natalie, la psiquiatra que frecuentaba desde lo de Hermione. Pero tenía razón Harry y conociendo como conocía a Lisle sabía que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como Draco se hundía en una depresión, además que Hermione no le habría gustado ver ni a Draco ni a Harry completamente desolados por su muerte.

Definitivamente esa era Lisle, siempre buscaba el bienestar de los demás sin importar nada... y él lo sabía, después de todo llevaban casi siete años de novios e incluso estaba pensando en formalizar su relación y pedirle matrimonio.

–Dijo que podría seguir poco a poco, un día a la vez y que podía contar con ella.

–Dumbledore –dijo Ron. Draco lo miró extrañado–. Dumbledore lo dijo ¿recuerdas? Antes de morir, cuando murió Luke, el hermano de Lis... y ahora ella tomó su consejo y te lo dio a ti.

–Creo recordarlo.

–Voy a hablar con ella. No sé porqué pero te creo, necesito disculparme.

–No hay nada de qué disculparse –se oyó una voz femenina– yo sé que no sentías lo que dijiste, estabas enfadado.

–Lisle –dijo el pelirrojo parándose y caminando hacia ella–, lo lamento tato, lamento no haberte escuchado, es que los celos...

–Lo sé, te conozco.

–Te amo...

–Yo también te amo –contestó dándole un beso y abrazándolo.

Draco se sintió fuera de lugar así que discretamente salió de la habitación hacia la cocina ya que la salida principal estaba bloqueada por la pareja.

Después de unos minutos de estar ahí abrazados, la chica se dio cuenta de la ausencia del rubio.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ron.

–Draco, debe estar allá atrás.

Lisle tomada de la mano de Ron fueron a buscar a Draco. La mujer tomó un ramo de flores que había dejado sobre una mesa y en cuanto estuvo frente a Draco se las dio.

–No tenías que darme flores por venir a hablar con Weasley.

–No son para ti –replicó–, son para Hermione. Acaba de ser su aniversario.

–Es cierto –corroboró Ron– lo había olvidado, y Harry no me dijo nada.

–Él y yo fuimos ayer después de la comida, de ahí vino para acá y yo regresé a la oficina.

–Vamos a verla –invitó Draco observando las flores.

Con un plop los tres desaparecieron y aparecieron casi frente a la tumba de Hermione.

–Mione, lo siento, pero sé que lo entiendes –comenzó por hablar Ron– olvidé por completo que día era pero aquí estoy y quiero que seas la primera en enterarte –y bajó la voz para decirlo, ni Draco ni Lisle supieron qué fue lo que dijo. Luego fue donde Draco y del ramo que llevaba tomó una flor– Con permiso –y la colocó en la lápida– Nos vemos luego –se despidió.

Ron tomó de la mano a Lisle y ambos miraron a Draco, la chica le sonrió y haló a su novio para dejar solo al chico.

–A leguas se ve que se aman –dijo ya que los enamorados se habían alejado lo suficiente –Hermione, no sé qué decir... te juro que nunca hubiera vuelto a poner un pie aquí porque de haberlo hecho, hubiera tenido que aceptar que ya no estás conmigo... y aunque lo sabía, no lo quería aceptar de no ser por Lisle que... –se le quebró la voz– que me hizo comprender que ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, pero no pude evitar enfadarme y tratar de evitarlo y evadirlo sin tomar en cuenta a quien pudiera dañar... me comporté como un egoísta y no soy así (bueno, ya no)–sonrió– tu me cambiaste y te lo agradezco. Hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo juntos pero nuestros sueños no nos lo permitieron, sin embargo, para todo hay un porqué, después de todo dicen que las cosas no pasan porque sí, todo tiene un fin sea bueno o malo... –besó las flores y las colocó en el sitio que estaba destinado para eso.– Te extraño y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, siempre te llevaré en mi memoria y en mi corazón... fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar, me enseñaste cosas que nunca había conocido... te amo –finalizó mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Ron y Lisle lo miraban desde lejos, sabían que a todos les había dolido la muerte de Mione pero añadiendo la historia personal de Draco quizá lo sentía más profundamente.

Draco se enjugó las lágrimas y buscó con la mirada a sus dos acompañantes, cuando los vio se dirigió hacia ellos.

–¿Listo? –preguntó la trigueña.

–Sí, ahora sí... estoy más tranquilo.

–Ahora ya no tienes nada pendiente, Malfoy –opinó Ron.

–Te equivocas, Weasley, tengo un pendiente con un viejo amigo y con tu hermana –Ron lo miró amenazadoramente– Le debo una entrevista, no seas mal pensado –rió con sorna.

–Bueno, vámonos porque ya es tarde –apuntó Lisle mirando su reloj.

Los hombres asintieron y al instante desaparecieron con un estallido sin percatarse, nuevamente que unos metros más allá entre las sombras de unos árboles, una figura los observaba y además había escuchado atentamente todo lo que se había dicho en el cementerio.

La figura se acercó a la tumba que habían visitado y la miró con arrogancia.

–"Hermione Jane Granger. Amada hija y amiga, estará siempre en nuestros corazones" –bufó– Eso ya lo veremos, después de todo estás muerta y a los muertos los olvidan, –sonrió maliciosamente– mientras que ustedes –dijo tomando una flor– ya veré que les hago, para eso tengo mucha imaginación y una idea en puerta que sólo necesita que la abran.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó otra voz.

Ambas figuras se alejaron del sitio para después desaparecer con un pequeño estallido.

**

* * *

**

Que tal? Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión.

Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirles que hoy el fic cumple un año de publicado y bueno les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo. 

**¿De cuál chica estamos hablando?**

Draco visita a su amigo del internado y descubre varias cosas que lo unen a él. Al parecer han vivido más circunstancias similares de las que imaginaron. Y esa chica de la foto? se parece tanto a ella pero... ¿embarazada?

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Besos**

**Mariana**


	12. Cap 11 ¿De cual chica estamos hablando?

**Hola a todos, les agradezco por los comentarios que me dejaron pero nadie dijo nada de buscarle una nueva pareja a Draco...**

**DaniiBlack:Claro chica, sé que me entiendes por los reviews y espero que te siga gustando mi historia.**

**karyta34: Hola, sé que dejo de pronto cosas volando y pongo bastante intriga pero es parte de lo que me voy a apoyar en un futuro para continuar, gracias por leer y espero verte de nuevo por acá.**

**Kerly Krum: Tienes razón no soy Dios pero si la escritora, aunque una escritora bastante loca, pero ya verás lo que pasa en capítulos posteriores, creeme que te va a gustar. Si te quedaste con alguna duda dímelo para aclarartela, porque me dijiste que se te hizo un poco enredado.**

**oromalfoy: que milagro que te veo por acá, tu me dices que Hermione regrese, pero eso está por verse, recuerda que no hay encantamiento que devuelva a los muertos la vida, así que me metí yo solita en camisa de once varas para solucionar el conflicto. Espero volverte a ver por aquí.**

**GFMalfoy: pues sí está bajo tierra, así que ya veremos si la dajemos ahí o qué le hacemos.**

**pekelittrell: Que bueno que hayas podido terminar de leer el fic a pesar de las interrupciones que se te presentaron, espero seguir en contacto contigo hasta que el fic termine y me digas qué te pareció. Saluditos.**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo para que disfruten del capítulo...**

**

* * *

Capítulo 11 De cual chica estamos hablando?**

Después de aquél día en el cementerio, todo había vuelto a la normalidad o, por lo menos, a lo más normal que podía ser.

Harry y Ron continuaban con su trabajo indagando pistas del libro que había desaparecido y de otras cosas que habían sido robadas dentro de la misma colección. Lisle continuaba con todo tipo de asuntos nacionales y uno que otro exterior, como lo relacionado con la apertura de la dichosa compañía Yari ahí en Londres, sobre todo lo que implicaba la parte muggle ya que iba a ser una sucursal dirigida tanto a muggles como a magos y brujas.

Draco seguía con sus experimentos e investigaciones, y como buen Malfoy que era, no había quitado el dedo del renglón con respecto a su compañero Shane D. Noxon ¡Y lo había logrado!

Ese primer fin de semana de junio viajaría a París a las oficinas principales de la empresa, donde según le habían dicho se encontraba Shane.

El viernes después del trabajo, el chico ya estaba listo para partir.

–¿Vas a salir, Draco? –preguntó Narcisa.

–Sí, mamá, voy a visitar a un amigo en Francia, pero no te preocupes le pedí a una amiga que viniera a quedarse este fin de semana contigo.

–Que bueno, no me gusta quedarme sola en esta casa tan grande –dijo mirando a su alrededor– Sobre todo ahora que Deirdre se fue.

–Lisle va a llegar en un par de horas, ya di órdenes para que le alisten una de las habitaciones. Vuelvo el domingo por la tarde. Nos vemos –besó a su madre en la mejilla y después desapareció.

Llegó al Atrio y se encontró con Ginny Weasley.

–Malfoy ¿qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

–Vengo a que me den un traslador que voy a utilizar para ir a Francia.

–¿Y a qué vas a Francia? Digo, si se puede saber.

–Voy por la entrevista que te debo.

–¿Vas a ir a ver a Derek Noxon?

–Sí, sólo espero poder verlo.

–Ginny –llamó Lisle que venía del ascensor– Draco, aquí está el traslador, se activa en cinco minutos y a las 6:30 del domingo para que vuelvas. Por cierto, se queda en el ministerio francés.

–Gracias, te debo...

–Me debes muchas –interrumpió la trigueña–, sólo ruega por que no te las cobre todas juntas.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos –se despidió– Ah, mi madre te espera –Lisle asintió. Draco se colocó en el área correspondiente y con el traslador en la mano desapareció.

–¿Su madre te espera? –cuestionó Ginny.

–Eh sí, le prometí que estando él fuera yo me quedaría en su casa a cuidar a Narcisa.

–Ah. OK ¿nos vamos?

La chica asintió y ambas salieron del Ministerio rumbo al callejón Diagon a comprar algo que la pequeña Weasley necesitaba.

Mientras tanto en Francia, Draco había llegado al Ministerio de Magia donde ya aguardaban por él.

–Bonsoir, monsieur –saludó un mago al momento en que llegó.

–Bonsoir. –contestó mirando a su alrededor.

–Comment vous s'appelez?

–Draco Malfoy.

–Oui, soyez le bienvenu, monsieur Malfoy, à le Ministère de Magique Français.

–Merci.

Salió del edificio aprovechando que estaba a buen tiempo. Decidió jugar con la suerte y dirigirse al edificio de Yari, pero al llegar ahí no le permitieron el acceso más allá de la recepción, por lo que valiéndose de métodos poco ortodoxos para los muggles, logró llegar hasta las oficinas principales donde preguntó por Derek.

–Nombre –solicitó la secretaria.

–Draco Malfoy, pero...

–Lo siento, pero no está en la lista ¿cómo lo dejaron pasar allá abajo? –preguntó la mujer.

El chico no supo qué contestar puesto que no podía decir que lo había hecho mágicamente. La mujer presionó un botón del teléfono y al instante, de una puerta contigua, aparecieron dos hombres vestidos de traje color negro, con lentes oscuros y un audífono en el oído, que iban directo a detenerlo.

–¿Cómo puedo hacer para ver al señor Noxon? –preguntó.

Los hombres lo tomaron por los brazos para sacarlo de ahí.

–El señor Noxon está muy ocupado y no puede atenderlo. Llévenselo.

–¡No¡No¡Esperen!

Estaban a punto de abordar el ascensor cuando un tercer hombre vestido igualmente de traje pero en color gris perla, cabello ondulado y negro, hizo su aparición, sus profundos ojos azules miraron con intensidad lo que ocurría.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con voz fuerte y clara– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

–Lo sentimos, señor –se disculpó la secretaria– es que no sabemos cómo es que este hombre logró llegar hasta aquí, pero no se preocupe, los custodios se lo llevan ya.

El hombre miró hacia los de seguridad que aún sostenían a Draco.

–¿Draco Malfoy¿qué haces aquí?

–Venía a verte pero no me dejaron pasar –contestó señalando a sus dos captores con la cabeza.

–Suéltenlo, –ordenó– él es un amigo mío.

Los guardaespaldas lo soltaron y se retiraron.

–Ven, pasa –invitó.

–Veo que ahora eres todo un ejecutivo, con todo y seguridad privada –se burló.

–Sí, quien lo hubiera dicho ¿no? De saber que iba a terminar trabajando en la empresa de modas, nunca hubiera ido al internado y habría disfrutado todo ese tiempo con mi familia.

–Me imagino... ¿y qué, voy a poder conocer por fin a Sarah y a tu hijo?

–Hija. Y es preciosa, se parece a su madre... –sonrió, le pasó un portarretrato que tenía en su escritorio– Pero no está, salió de viaje, precisamente fue a Londres con su mamá están buscando escuela allá; y pues a Sarah sólo la vas a conocer en fotos.

–Claro, se fue con tu hija, a menos que me digas que a los ¿cuatro, cinco? –Derek mostró cuatro dedos– cuatro años viaja sola –dijo sonriendo.

–No, lo que pasa es que ella murió hace poco más de un año –Draco borró su sonrisa–. No te preocupes, no lo sabías –dijo aliviando la metida de pata del rubio– ¿qué te parece si cenamos en mi casa? Todavía tengo varias cosas por ver ¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

–No busqué hotel pero...

–Ni te molestes en buscar uno, te quedas en mi casa, hay suficiente espacio y se siente muy sola sin la niña corriendo por todos lados.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta, sin esperar respuesta entró.

–Monsieur Noxon, monsieur Giorgio Monicelli est arrivé.

–Oui, merci, Nicole, un minute.

La mujer salió y Derek miró a Draco.

–Toma esto –dijo escribiendo algo en un papel–, dáselo a Nicole y te llevará a un lugar donde te puedas transportar.

–¿Todos aquí son magos y brujas?

–No pero ya hablaremos de eso en la cena.

Draco se levantó y, al abrir la puerta, salió al mismo tiempo que entraba alguien demasiado... extraño, principalmente por su atuendo y su forma extravagante de caminar. Antes que la puerta se cerrara alcanzó a escuchar a su amigo saludar al hombre que había entrado llamándolo Giorgio. Al instante, le entregó a Nicole la nota que Shane de había dado.

–Ahora entiendo cómo fue que logró pasar –observó Nicole– Venga, acompáñeme.

Llamó a uno de los guardaespaldas para darle instrucciones y después caminó hasta una habitación.

–Tiene que llegar por red _flu _diciendo «Casa Gallin».

–De acuerdo –accedió el chico. Tomando un puñado de polvos ingresó a la chimenea y pronunció lo que Nicole le había indicado, en seguida sintió la succión y que todo daba vueltas.

Después de unos instantes aterrizó en la chimenea de lo que parecía ser la casa Gallin. Paseó su mirada por lo que le rodeaba. Frente a la chimenea estaba la sala, iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas. A su izquierda se hallaba un hall donde estaba parado uno de los custodios que lo había detenido momentos antes.

–Señor Malfoy, necesito que me acompañe, el señor Noxon se lo explicará más tarde, la camioneta va llegando y la gente lo tiene que ver salir como si se hubiera trasladado en ella.

Draco miró hacia la ventana y notó un automóvil grande de color negro estacionándose frente a la casa. El muchacho no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, ya después Shane le explicaría con calma. En un segundo se encontraba dentro de la limosina con el custodio frente a él.

Ya como gente "normal" salieron del auto, no sin antes transportar y agrandar la única maleta que llevaba Draco consigo al portaequipajes del auto.

Llegaron como si nada a la puerta escoltando al invitado hasta la habitación de huéspedes para que se pusiera cómodo. El elfo no tardó en aparecer para atender a Draco y proporcionarle lo que necesitara.

–Lo que se le ofrezca, señor, llame a Doni. Con permiso del señor, Doni acomodará sus cosas.

–No, sólo dime dónde las acomodo y yo lo hago –pidió Draco.

–En la cómoda, señor, y en el ropero hay suficiente espacio, pero...

–En lo que acomodo, tráeme algo de beber.

El elfo desapareció haciendo su típica reverencia. Draco abrió su maleta y con calma sacó la poca ropa que llevaba y la colocó en el closet lo que iba colgado y el resto en la cómoda. Cuando terminó, el elfo volvió a aparecer con algo de beber y le dijo que el señor iba a llegar en al menos hora y media.

Aprovechando el tiempo que tenía que esperar, decidió tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, lo cual no le llevó más de media hora. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la sala donde notó las fotos que había en la repisa sobre la chimenea y algunas en las paredes, eran fotos de una pequeña niña de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, debía tener tan sólo unos cuantos meses y de ahí algunas más de la misma niña pero según iba creciendo.

–En verdad es muy bonita tu hija, Shane.

Al lado de la chimenea había un hermoso cuadro, un Monet. Más allá había una planta y en un rincón, un librero donde había varios libros infantiles, estaba un estéreo, discos y algunas figuras decorativas que incluían un huevo de Fabergé.

Entre los libros había un álbum fotográfico, el cual sacó para entretenerse un rato. Las fotos eran de ahí, de París. Varias eran únicamente paisajes, pero en otras estaba una mujer sin embargo estaban recortadas. Al dar la vuelta a la hoja, estaba ahí otra vez acompañada por alguien más. Ahora la pudo apreciar mejor: el paisaje no era de París, parecía Venecia con algo diferente... las muchachas estaban de pie, ambas de cabello largo y rizado, una tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta mientras que la otra lo traía suelto llegándole casi a la cintura y sus ojos ¿qué hacía Shane con una foto de ella? La mirada la conocía bien, era inconfundible, nunca había visto una mirada como aquella, pero no... No podía ser la misma... no podía ser que él tuviera una foto de ella... qué... Brujas¡claro! Era ahí donde Hermione había ido a estudiar dos años y medio... de pronto reparó en algo de una de las mujeres, ella apoyaba una de sus manos sobre su vientre, justo donde su blusa se levanta de la parte frontal, ella estaba... estaba embarazada...

**

* * *

**

Ojalá y se puedan dar una vuelta por el botoncito de aquí abajo a la izquierda y me dejen sus opiniones, comentarios o calquier otra cosa que quieran preguntar o decir. Y como se me ha hecho costumbre le dejo unos adelantos del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 12 Pecados de familia 

–¿Dónde la conociste? –preguntó interesado el chico.

–A Hermione la atacó la asesina de brujas

–_Espera un momento, acabo de ver a una amiga de Bélgica._

–Entonces es matrimonio por conveniencia¿no la quieres ni nada por el estilo?

–Sí, pero más sus ojos, tan misteriosos y cautivadores...

**febrero 15, 2008**


	13. Cap 12 Pecados de familia

HOLA a todos que bueno estar otravez por aquí, agradezco infinidad los bien recibidos reviews que me dejaron y espero que pronto comience un poco de acción dentro de la historia, quiería pner algo romántico ahora el 14 de febrero pero por no apurarme no lo ude hacer, pero va a estar en los próximos dos capítulos...

Karyta34: muy buena tu pregunta pero se va a contestar en este capitulo aunque tal vez decepcione a alguien o a muchos... que bueno que sigas leyendo, espero verte o leerte de nuevo por aquí

DaniiBlack: Pues si sigo en la disyuntiva si dejo muerta a Hermione y le busco alguien más a Draco, quizá Ginny, Luna, Lisle... no sé tu que me dices? o revivimos a ver cómo jijiji Imagino que en este cap vas a contestar varias de tus preguntas, espero te agrade.

Kerly Krum: Si es raro la foto de Herm en casa de Derek o Shane, lo que les guste más pero aquí se resuelve el porque. Te agradezco que me dajaras tu comentario, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

pekelittrell o Laura: Pues ni más ni menos, quien dice que el mundo es grande cuando terminas conociendo a gente que ambién conoce a tus amigos y de lo demás mejor lo dejo sin respuesta...

* * *

Capítulo 12 Pecados de familia 

Draco tuvo que esperar un tiempo más a que su amigo regresara a casa. Media hora más tarde Derek llegó a la casa en la misma camioneta que supuestamente había llevado a Draco.

–Doni –llamó en cuando entró. El elfo apareció frente a él mientras Draco llegaba a su encuentro –Toma, llévalo al despacho.

–Sí, amo, la cena está servida.

–Gracias. Bien a cenar –invitó Derek volteando a ver a su amigo que lo observaba –Encontraste las fotos, sólo espero que no te hayas aburrido, tardé más de lo que esperaba.

–No, de hecho encontré una foto que llamó mi atención y quiero que me digas...

–Te digo lo que quieras, pero por el amor de Venus, vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

Los dos chicos fueron directo al comedor. No era muy grande pero se veía elegante con sus ocho sillas finamente decoradas y el trinchador a juego. Se sentaron y al instante apareció la comida y las copas de vino y agua.

–Que elegancia para una simple cena.

–Siempre es igual, incluso cuando está la niña. –comió un poco– Bien, ahora si dime ¿de qué foto me hablabas?

–Una de una par de mujeres paradas en alguna parte de Brujas en Bélgica cabello largo y rizado, su mirada...

–Su mirada es especial, nunca había visto una mirada así hasta que vi la foto.

–¿Dónde la conociste? –preguntó interesado el chico.

–En unas vacaciones en Canadá hace sieteocho años, dos años antes de que mis padres me engañaran para permanecer encerrado en el internado, fue el regalo de cumpleaños que menos me gustó. No me contaron de la imposibilidad de salir hasta que estuve dentro.

»Ella era de Irlanda, su padre también era de ahí, su madre era de aquí de París, Sarah creció en todo esto, estudió en Beauxbatons, estaba a punto de entrar a sexto año cuando nos conocimos –hizo una pausa mientras bebía y comía un poco. Draco trataba de hilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo; "Igual que Hermione y yo o por lo menos cuando nos empezamos a conocer mejor" pensó. –Nos hicimos novios al final de ese verano, nos escribimos muy seguido. A veces me escapaba de la escuela para venir a verla hasta que mis padres me descubrieron, dijeron que no era propio que un sangre limpia tuviera algo que ver con una sangre mezclada y bueno... sabes de qué hablo. Poco antes de terminar el propedéutico en Kandhari, me escapé para verla por su cumpleaños y pedirle que nos casáramos en cuanto terminara la escuela, sólo faltaban cuatro semanas. No pudimos hacerlo porque mis padres se enteraron y evitaron que volviera a verla a toda costa... Sólo recibí una última carta donde me decía que estaba embarazada.

–¿Su última carta¿Ya no volvió a escribirte?

–Sus padres se lo prohibieron cuando se enteraron de su embarazo, y ayudados por los míos fue más sencillo. Cuando volví hace tres meses me enteré que fue a estudiar relaciones mágicas internacionales a una Academia en Bélgica. La chica de la foto que me dices es Sarah con siete meses de embarazo. La niña nació en marzo y tuvo que interrumpir sus estudios pero se recuperó en verano, la otra chica era su amiga, ella la ayudó prestándole sus notas –dijo mirando su plato.

–Hermione –espetó de pronto el rubio.

–Ah sí, al fin volviste ¿cómo te fue con ella? –preguntó interesado.

–No, ella fue quien le ayudó, es ella quien está con Sarah en la foto. Recuerdo que Hermione me dijo que tenía una amiga a la que quería mucho, cuando vinimos aquí me habló de ella, vi varias fotos me habló de tu hija y que ella era como su madrina.

–Me imagino, es raro que no le haya pedido serlo siendo tan amigas. Pero volviendo con Hermione ¿qué pasó con ella?

Draco guardó silencio al tiempo que bebía un poco de agua.

–Pues todo lo que presentía en Wyoming fue cierto, sabía que algo andaba mal –se sirvió un poco más de agua.

–¿Qué pasó?

–A Hermione la atacó la asesina de brujas, Mheragnee, y aunque se defendió y la mató, Hermione resultó herida... los sanadores no pudieron salvarla.

–Lo siento¿cómo estás?

–Bien, después de mucho y bastante ayuda.

–Imagino que fue difícil, sé lo que se siente... –hubo un silencio– Es curioso ¿no lo crees? –Draco lo miro sin comprender a que se refería su amigo– Sin saberlo, sin planear nada y hemos coincidido en muchas cosas, desde nuestros padres... aunque yo nunca creí en eso de la pureza de sangre.

–Creo que es lo único en lo que discrepamos, yo si creía en eso hasta que tuve que hacer un trabajo con una hija de muggles. –dijo con añoranza.

–Hermione.

Draco asintió y sonrió melancólicamente.

–No has tomado vino, créeme, es muy bueno –invitó Shane.

–No, gracias, prefiero evitar la bebida, no he tenido buenas experiencias con ella.

Shane no dijo nada. La cena siguió sin más comentarios para después ir a dormir. Esa tarde habían tenido demasiada información, sobre todo para el rubio que nunca creyó que **su** Hermione hubiera conocida a Sarah. En eso estaba pensando mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Y por fin, después de dar muchas vueltas en su cabeza y en la cama recordó que había conocido a Sarah, aunque sólo la había visto de lejos. Había sido Hermione quien se había acercado a ella cuando estuvieron de paseo por París...

–_Espera un momento, acabo de ver a una amiga de Bélgica._

_Sin esperar respuesta del joven, se levantó de la banca donde estaban disfrutando de la tarde y corrió tras la chica. Ella llevaba consigo una niña que la ver a Hermione extendió sus brazos para que la cargara. La mujer y Hermione hablaron a penas cinco minutos y se despidieron._

–_¿Quién era ella? –preguntó el rubio a su novia, cuando regresó a donde él se encontraba._

–_Una amiga, Sarah Deirdre Gallin, y la pequeña es su hija, tiene poco más de 1 año. Sus padres tienen una empresa de modas y textiles aquí en París. A ambas las quiero mucho, lástima que ya no podamos vernos más seguido... la vi preocupada, espero que todo esté bien..._

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, tal como solía hacerlo. Se dio un baño y se alistó. A los pocos minutos de estar vestido y arreglado apareció Doni avisándole que Shane lo esperaba para desayunar.

Bajó al comedor y se sentó a la mesa, un par de minutos después llegó Shane con el celular al oído discutiendo con alguien.

–¡No! Te lo dije ayer y te lo vuelvo a decir ¡no! Necesitamos transportarlo al estilo muggle, tiene que pasar por la aduana... ¡no! No podemos comprar maquinaria nueva así que arreglen todo para enviarlo –colgó– Lo siento, el trabajo nunca se acaba.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Te voy a enseñar la empresa, el auto estará listo en una hora.

–Explícame eso del auto y los guardaespaldas.

–Pues estamos en una zona muggle, ésta era la casa de los Gallin, además todo el vecindario está al tanto de quien entra y quien sale. Imagino que estarán esperando ver alguna modelo, diseñador o algo por el estilo, por eso el tener que entrar y salir en el auto o mejor dicho hacerles creer que así lo hacemos, lo mismo es cuando están Janey y Kiara. Y los custodios son para aparentar que necesitamos la misma seguridad que cualquiera de los demás accionistas.

Draco lo miró extrañado y recordó lo que el novio de Ginny había comentado: "Supe que se casó hace poco". Entonces Janey y Kiara eran lo nombres de su esposa e hija... o al revés.

–¿Y quién es quién? Porque desde ayer sólo me has dicho _mi hija_ o_ la niña._

–Sí, lo siento –dijo– Kiara es la niña y Janey mi esposa, me casé con ella para obtener la custodia de Kiara. Es algo complicado.

–Entonces es matrimonio por conveniencia¿no la quieres ni nada por el estilo?

–Al contrario, la quiero mucho porque ama a mi hija y aceptó lo del matrimonio.

–¿Hace cuanto te casaste?

–Una semana después de que llegué aquí, Jane y yo nos casamos y adoptamos a Kiara, eso fue más sencillo: ella como su tutora legal que designó Sarah antes de morir y yo como su padre, nos dieron la custodia enseguida. Claro, después de siete meses que Jane estuvo intentando que le dieran la custodia y que se enterara que Kiara estaba en un orfanato mientras la encontraron y permaneció ahí hasta hace dos meses.

–Jane o Janey.

–Janey le digo de cariño aunque a veces no le gusta a mi me encana sacarla de quicio.

Draco sonrió al recordar las veces que Shane lo había sacado de sus casillas. Al parecer, el ser padre y estar al mando de una importante empresa de moda no lo había cambiado.

Tal y como había dicho su amigo, el auto apareció puntual a las 9:30 en la puerta de la casa. "Como gente normal" (N/a: Aha, como no) entraron en el auto y partieron rumbo a la empresa. No tardaron más que 20 minutos en llegar.

–Por cierto, ya di órdenes para que si en un futuro vuelves a visitarme, te dejen pasar sin problemas.

–Que bueno.

Entraron al edificio y enseguida le comenzó a explicar a grandes rasgos lo que se hacía allí, desde el departamento administrativo, recursos humanos, hasta el diseño de ropa y el confeccionamiento.

–Desde que Janey tomó posesión de las acciones, comenzó a reclutar a magos y brujas de bajos recursos y conocimientos básicos en magia. Ellos se encargan de desaparecer o arreglar cualquier error en los diseños ya terminados. Ahora con la nueva sucursal en Londres podremos lanzar la línea para el mundo mágico.

–¿Aquí no trabajan así?

–No, lo que pasa es por los accionistas, ellos son muggles y allá en Londres va a ser algo independiente que Sarah ya tenía planeado pero no pudo llevarlo a cabo. En el proyecto estaremos Janey y yo al tanto en lo que logramos que la compañía completa se dedique a los dos rubros así como lo había pensado Sarah.

–¿Qué pasó? Supongo que sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

–Sí, pero murieron cuando ella aún estudiaba en Bélgica y al no encontrarla, el estado congeló las cuentas, por eso tuvo que vender parte de las acciones de la empresa y los compradores fueron muggles.

Shane terminó de enseñarle la empresa, incluso unos cuantos modelos que serían presentados en el desfile de inauguración de la sede en Londres.

–Y todavía falta muchas cosas por hacer, estamos trabajando bajo presión.

–Ya lo creo.

El día pasó sumamente rápido sobre todo para Shane quien recibía y recibía llamadas, y cuando estuvieron en la empresa le pedían que revisara miles de documentos y otras cosas.

Al final del día ambos hombres estaban cansados más por las idas y vueltas que por otra cosa.

A la mañana siguiente Draco preparó su maleta ya que esa tarde tendría que volver a Londres.

–Lamento no haber podido pasar más tiempo juntos.

–No tienes que preocuparte, ayer me di cuenta que estás hasta el cuello de trabajo.

–A principios de septiembre Jane, Kiara y yo estaremos instalados ya en Londres, espero que nos podamos ver para que conozcas personalmente a Kiara.

–Es idéntica a Sarah.

–Sí, pero más sus ojos, tan misteriosos y cautivadores...

–Y raros –agregó Draco–, color violeta son extremadamente raros.

–Sí. Bien te acompaño al Ministerio.

El viaje por la red flu fue rápido. Draco avisó de su llegada y le dijeron que tenían problemas y que su viaje se retrazaría al menos 30 minutos, así que no tuvieron más opción que sentarse a esperar.

De pronto el rubio recordó algo de lo que no había hablado con su amigo.

–¿Has escuchado de Ginebra Weasley y Kyle Miller?

–Creo que sí. Kyle ha estado en contacto con nosotros y ha tomado muchas y buenas fotografías de nuestros desfiles. Y la chica me parece que es una reportera que ha dicho maravillas de Yari.

–Pues esa chica quiere que le des una entrevista ¿crees que te sea posible?

–Mira, por mi no hay problema, pero la que sabe más respecto a esto y supongo que es lo que ella quiere es Janey y ella dijo que no va a dar entrevistas hasta el día del desfile. Pero déjame comentárselo.

–¿Cuándo regresa?

–Hoy por la noche, tiene una reunión mañana a primera hora.

–Trabaja demasiado.

–Le he dicho que busque una asistente, pero no me hace caso.

–Monsieur Malfoy, tout est prêt.

–Oui, merci –agradeció el rubio– Espero verte pronto.

–Seguro.

Draco estrecho la mano de su amigo y después siguió al mago que lo esperaba para darle el traslador. Un par de minutos después, se vio nuevamente succionado y tocó piso otra vez al llegar al ministerio de magia británico.

Era extraño, su amigo y él tenían demasiadas cosas en común y ahora existía una más, una que nunca imaginó: Hermione y Sarah se habían conocido. Vaya que el mundo era realmente pequeño, sólo esperaba que el destino no le deparara cosas tan raras como las que había pasado hasta ahora... pero nadie sabe, después de todo las coincidencias no existen sólo porque sí ¿o sí?

* * *

**Ahora si no puedo dejarles un adelanto porque ando un poco a las carreras aunque no tanto como las últimas dos semanas pero espero que me dejen sus comentarios y cualuier duda o error que encuentren porque creanme que siento que hay algo extraño por ahí... aunque no sé qué es**

**Capítulo 13 Contigo sí**

**Nos vemos y sigan sintonizando este su canal (ah no verdad?**

**Saludos y besos**

**Mariana**


	14. Cap 13 Contigo sí

**Hola de nuevo a todas y todos, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Estoy triste porque ayer fue el concierto de los BSB y no pude ir a verlos :(. ni modo ya habrá otra ocasión. Lo que si me da gusto son los reviews que me dejaron:**

**Karyta34: Hola como te va. No te preocupes si te haces nudos ya me tocará desenredarlos más adelante (espero). Si no me mandas un vociferador, vale?**

**Kerly Krum: Si sé que soy mala, pero lo disfruto jaja. Aquí está el nuevo capi, ojalá te guste. Saluditos.**

**DaniiBlack: Que bueno que te puse una pequeña gran duda en la cabeza y logré que pensaran que era Herm quien esperaba un bebe, pero era su amiga. Es muy buena tu teoría sobre la pérdida de memoria pero ya verás lo que pasa después. Y creo que entendí que no te gustaría a Draco con alguien más, ni modo, que se quede solo. Besos.**

**oromalfoy: Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí. Como has visto hay casualidades por aquí y por allá y creeme cuando te digo que el mundo es muy pequeño... si lo sabré yo...**

**Lucy C. Evans: Hola que gusto que hayas leido la historia y me hayas dejado un mensaje, pero por favor no te comas las uñas porque luego duelen los dedos. Jaja. Ojalá te vea por aquí de nuevo, besos.**

**pekelittrell: no te preocupes, igual que todo el mundo algunas vez hemos andado en las locas por aquí y por allá, pero que bueno que estás de regreso, y por ahí estás dando en el clavo de algo sobre el amigo de Draco**

**¿Listas y listos para leer? Adelante, caminante : P**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 Contigo sí**

Lisle ya estaba preocupada que Draco no llegara a la mansión y ella había quedado de verse con Ginny en cuanto se desocupara que era hacía media hora. No sabía porqué la pelirroja le había pedido de último minuto verla con urgencia, pero ya era tarde y el chico que no aparecía.

Por suerte Draco llegó diez minutos después y Lisle pudo irse a su casa para cambiarse y luego ir a casa de Harry donde había quedado de ver a su amiga.

–Creo que Lis ya se tardó –opinó Harry mirando su reloj de pulsera.

–Si –contestó Ginny tronándose los dedos– y no es la única que va tarde a una cita.

–¿Por qué tenían que hacer planes para el domingo? –preguntó el chico. Ginny se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.– ¿Por qué no te vas? Yo recibo a Lisle y en cuanto llegue te alcanzo.

–¿Seguro?

–Claro, además si sigues así, le harás una zanja a la sala.

–Oye –se quejó la pelirroja dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

–Ya, vete.

–Gracias.

La chica tomó un poco de polvos flu y desapareció. Harry se sentó a leer mientras esperaba. Cinco minutos después Ron bajó a la sala pero sólo encontró a su amigo.

–¿Y Ginny? –preguntó asustado.

–Ya se fue.

–¿Qué¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

–Tranquilízate. A ver, respira: adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera... ¿mejor?

–No.

–Todo va a salir bien, recibo a Lisle y luego me voy a la Madriguera ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Y si no viene¿Y si no le creyó a Ginny¿Y... y...

–¿Y se enamoró de Malfoy igual que Hermione? –Ron lo miró asustado y perplejo– No es cierto, sólo se me ocurrió de pronto.

–Mal chiste, Potter –opinó el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos.

–Sí lo sé, lo siento ¿Todo está listo? –El pelirrojo asintió. Ahora lo único que faltaba era que llegara Lisle. 

Para Ron, el reloj caminaba cada vez más y más lento, pero quince minutos después sonó el timbre. Harry se dispuso abrir, miró a su amigo dirigirse al comedor y él a la puerta. La invitada estaba de pie, se veía un poco acalorada por la prisa.

–Hola –saludó Harry al verla y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola, Harry. Siento llegar tarde pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente. Hubiera llegado antes por la red _flu_ pero Ginny me dijo que la chimenea no servía.

–Pues ya funciona –contestó el chico– de hecho voy de salida –dijo cerrando la puerta y tomando su chaqueta.

–¿Y Ginny? –preguntó poniendo sus cosas en un sillón.

–Se hartó de esperarte y se fue –contestó el chico. Lisle lo miró incrédula– Lo siento, hoy me ha dado por decir bromas estúpidas.

–Ya me di cuenta.

Harry la miró con cara de «no me ayudes». Tomó los polvos _flu_ y se metió en la chimenea.

–¿No me vas a decir dónde está Ginny?

–Ginny en la Madriguera, pero lo que te tenía que decir con tanta urgencia lo vas a encontrar allá atrás. La Madriguera –dicho esto desapareció.

Al instante las luces se apagaron dejando la casa en penumbras.

–Genial –buscó en sus cosas y sacó su varita– Lumos.

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero sin encontrar nada, entró en la cocina y nada, entonces se dirigió al comedor. La mesa estaba dispuesta para dos personas, de espaldas de la chica salieron dos pequeños luceros que encendieron las dos velas que había sobre la mesa.

La chica volteó y ahí parado al lado de la puerta por donde ella había entrado estaba Ron.

–Ron, casi me matas de un susto ¿qué hacías ahí?

–Te quería sorprender... y Ginny y Harry me ayudaron.

–Gracias, pero ¿qué celebramos? No es un día que nos recuerde algo o...

–¿Tenemos que esperar un día de esos para celebrar cualquier cosa? –preguntó tomándola de la cintura.

–No –contestó dándole un beso en los labios– ¿tu preparaste la cena?

–Sí, siéntate, veamos que tal me quedó.

Lisle sonrió y Ron prosiguió a servir la cena. Degustaron la comida entre charlas y risas de variadas cosas. Al final de la cena brindaron con un poco de vino blanco, pusieron un poco de música y bailaron un rato. El ambiente era sumamente romántico, pero Ron se veía tenso mientras bailaban, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Lisle.

–¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió mirándolo a los ojos– Te ves algo preocupado.

–Bueno, sí... un poco, quizá porque sé que eres muy suspicaz y no quiero echar a perder nada.

–Pero si todo está perfecto ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Nunca imaginé que tú hubieras preparado una cena tan maravillosa –apuntó dándole un beso– y romántica –otro beso– y que te saliera tan bien –otro beso.

–Aún falta algo –murmuró él embelesado, mirándola a los ojos.

–¿En serio¿qué?

El chico se separó de ella, respiró profundamente y agachándose, se apoyó sobre una rodilla, metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita y abriéndola dijo:

–¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica no sabía que contestar, nunca imaginó el propósito que tenía esa cena y cuando al fin lo supo, se quedó sin habla.

–Lis, se mi esposa –repitió el chico al ver que su novia no reaccionaba.

–Es una orden o una petición –musitó.

–Es una súplica –contestó tomando el anillo y colocándoselo en el dedo anular.

Lisle sólo movió la cabeza y después susurró la contestación...

–La cena estuvo riquísima, señora Weasley –opinó Kyle.

–Gracias, Kyle –sonrió Molly.

–¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala a tomar el té? –invitó el señor Weasley.

Fred junto con su esposa Julia, George, los señores Weasley, Harry, Ginny y Kyle pasaron a la sala a tomar el té. Los gemelos conversaban con Harry sobre sus proyectos, mientras Kyle, Ginny y Julia los oían atentamente. Cuando la señora Weasley llegó con una charola con el té y galletas, Kyle llamó la atención de todos.

–Señor Weasley, señora Weasley, le pedí a Ginny aprovechar esta ocasión para que pudiéramos hablar con ustedes y formalizar mi relación con su hija.

–Estas queriendo decir que en un futuro (espero lejano) –comenzó a decir el señor Weasley.

–Arthur –dijo la señora Weasley dándole un codazo a su esposo. Los gemelos y Harry rieron.

–Lo siento, –se disculpó– bueno, que pretendes casarte con nuestra hija.

–No, señor, no lo pretendo –todos voltearon a verlo, incluso Ginny– yo quiero casarme con su hija, por eso esta noche vengo a que me consideren formalmente como el novio de Ginny y que en un futuro nos den su permiso para poder casarnos –finalizó tomando entre sus manos la de su novia.

El señor Weasley se acomodó en su lugar, la señora Weasley sonrió al igual que Harry y los gemelos, pero Ginny fue la que más irradió felicidad en su rostro.

–Está bien –habló por fin Arthur– mi hija ya tiene edad suficiente para saber lo que quiere, así que de si ella lo desea, por mi adelante.

–Y nosotros... –habló George.

–... también –terminó Fred.

Ginny se levantó y abrazó a su padre y luego a su madre que tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Los gemelos se acercaron a Kyle, uno a cada lado con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico.

–Tienes que cuidarla –observó George.

–O si no, te la verás con nosotros –continuó Fred.

–Y con Charlie.

–Y con Bill.

–Y no dejes atrás a Ron.

–Y también Percy.

Kyle los miraba alternativamente según hablaban.

–Ah, también papá... –terminó George.

–¿Y yo estoy pintado o qué? –se quejó Harry.

–Claro que no, él también es como de la familia –contestó Fred.

–Te acabas de meter en la boca del lobo –opinó Harry.

–Ya déjenlo en paz –dijo Ginny sacándolo de en medio de los tres hombres.

–No te preocupes Harry y Ron ya me habían advertido –Ginny los miró frunciendo el seño con duda– Es que Ron, Harry y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo –confesó el chico– Pero no te enfades, además todavía me falta darte algo.

El muchacho metió su mano al bolsillo del jersey y sacó un bonito anillo. Ginny se quedó sin habla al momento que su novio le colocaba el anillo, después le mostró uno que él llevaba que era la pareja del que él le había dado. Ginny sonrió y lo besó.

Después de un rato más de charla y advertencias, Kyle se fue a su casa al igual que Fred y Julia. Ginny, Harry y George subieron a dormir. El chico de ojos verdes no iba a regresar a su casa porque no quería interrumpir algún momento romántico o íntimo entre sus amigos.

–Sí, si quiero –susurró la trigueña.

Ron la miró afligidamente.

–Lo sabía –dijo poniéndose en pié– se lo dije a Harry y a Ginny y Kyle –la mujer lo miró confundida al verlo ir de allá para acá en la pequeña habitación– No sé para qué me dejé convencer, si sabía que dirías que no.

Entonces Lisle lo comprendió todo.

–Ron –lo llamó– por una vez en tu vida pon tus cinco sentidos en lo que voy a decirte –miró al chico y tomó su rostro entre sus manos–. Sí quiero casarme contigo ¿me oíste? Contigo sí.

El chico sonrió y abrazándola la alzó del suelo y le dio varias vueltas, luego la miró y la besó.

–Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

–Y tú la mujer más feliz.

–Debemos planearlo todo.

–Seguro, sólo que lo dejamos para mañana, porque no sé tu pero yo trabajo y tengo que levantarme temprano.

–¿Te tienes que ir? –preguntó haciendo un puchero– Mira que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos –agregó.

–Pero yo tengo que trabajar, arreglarme...

–Vamos a tu casa por tus cosas o nos quedamos allá, como quieras...

Lisle lo miró suspicaz para después acceder a la propuesta. En menos de media hora estaban en la casa de ella recogieron unas cosas y volvieron a casa de Harry donde tomaron otra copa de vino mientras se besaban y hacían planes para el futuro.

La pareja subió a la habitación del chico en medio de besos, pero sin llegar a más. Se metieron en la cama e inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos, felices de saber que tendrían un futuro juntos y que compartirían momentos como ese por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Espero verlos próximamente por aquí y que me dejen sus comentarios. Los que tengan oportunidad de salir en este puente no sean malos e inviten o por lo menos cuéntenme que tal les fue. Have a nice holydays...**

**Por último quiero decirles que acabo de abrir un hi5 para publicar unas fotos de esta historia, si quieren darse una vuelta, la dirección es marmalfoy5. hi5. com (recuerden quitarle los espacios) apenas lo estoy empezando así que perdonen si está muy pobre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Promesa de amor**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mariana**

**Marzo 18, 2008**


	15. Cap 14 Promesa de amor

**Hola de nuevo a todas y todos... perdón por la demora pero he estado a tope preparando material para las clases que tengo que dar, sin contar que nos traen por todos lados y no sé para cuando recibo mi pago, pero ya que.**

**Heidi: hacia mucho no sabía nada de ti por estos lugares que bueno que sigas leyendo. Dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca.**

**Karyta34: sorry por no contestarte pero he andado que no paro ni fines de semana. El link es marmalfoy5. hi5. com (recuerda quitar espcios) si no puedes entrar avisame y espero poder mardarte el link a tu correo. Estás en todo lo cierto que el capitulo anterior tuvo que ver con los pequeños Weasley pero era un punto clave para desarrollar parte de la historia después...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Disfruten su lectura.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 14 Promesa de amor

A la mañana siguiente Lisle se despertó temprano para arreglarse e ir a trabajar. Ron seguía placidamente dormido. Cuando estuvo lista, su novio la sorprendió con el desayuno. Harry regresó cuando la chica ya se iba a trabajar.

La noticia de la boda se expandió rápidamente y los preparativos comenzaron enseguida, ninguno de los novios pretendía esperar mucho, así que programaron su boda para mediados de agosto por lo que no tenían demasiado tiempo para la planeación de la misma.

Ginny inmediatamente le llevó a Lisle una serie de fotografías para el vestido de novia. La señora Weasley comenzó los preparativos del lugar, la comida, etc. Harry y Ron se estaban encargando de la lista de invitados.

Todos estaban apresurados con los preparativos, después de todo faltaban menos de 2 meses. Además Lisle tenía trabajo hasta más no poder.

Por otro lado Draco se había enterado de la noticia y había felicitado a la novia y en lo que podía la ayudaba con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la empresa de su amigo. La apertura sería en septiembre y se estaban arreglando los últimos detalles para el desfile muggle.

–Vaya que si hay varias cosas todavía por hacer –comentó Draco pasándole un informe a Lis.

–Sí, pero no tengo remedio.

–¿Cómo va lo de la boda? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

–Viento en popa. Faltan unos pocos detalles, de hecho va a ser una boda sencilla, la familia de Ron, Harry, Kyle y unos cuantos compañeros de aquí y de Hogwarts. Las invitaciones ya las envió Ginny, ah, por cierto aquí está la tuya –sacó un sobre de su bolsa– No creerías que se me había olvidado ¿o sí? –El chico se limitó a sonreir– Te quería pedir una cosa.

–Dime, si está en mis posibilidades...

–Quisiera que fueras el padrino de mi boda y que seas tu quien me entregue en el altar–Draco no sabía qué decir, lo había tomado por sorpresa– Mira que me debes muchas, Draco –"amenazó" la chica.

–Está bien, pero Weasley qué dice.

–Ron lo aceptó... después de amenazarlo, claro.

Los chicos rieron.

Los días pasaban algunos lento y tediosos, otros rápidos y ocupados a más no poder. El tiempo que faltaba para la boda se acercaba cada vez más.

Los chicos y las chicas por separado hicieron la ya conocida fiesta de despedida de soltero un par de días antes de la boda. Hubo varias cosas y sorpresas, los chicos fueron a una discoteca con exceso de chicas y escasez de ropa; mientras que las chicas se quedaron en la Madriguera hablando de cosas que podían poner rojo a cualquiera.

El día esperado todo estaba listo y dispuesto. La boda sería en la casa de los abuelos de Lis que era lo suficientemente grande. El jardín estaba hermosamente decorado con guías de guirnaldas además de hermosos arreglos florales dentro y fuera de la casa. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo pasado el medio día, los invitados estaban platicando mientras que el novio, al pie del altar, estaba tronándose los dedos. Pocos minutos después Lisle apareció con su vestido blanco acompañada por Draco Malfoy.

El vestido era sencillo recto y largo, con bordados de flores como únicos adornos, de tirantes de spaghetti y escote recto; el vestido se extendía tras la novia con un hermoso tul igualmente adornado.

Tomada del brazo de Draco caminaron juntos hasta el altar donde el sacerdote, pero sobre todo Ron, la esperaban.

–La cuidas Weasley –advirtió Draco.

Ron se limitó a sonreír, estaba demasiado nervioso como para decir algo. Draco dio un beso a Lis en la mejilla y le entregó su mano a Ron.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy, Narcisa recibió una sorpresiva visita que nadie se esperaba.

–Hace mucho que no me visitabas –se quejó Narcisa cuando platicaban en la sala.

–Lo sé y lo lamento. Tenía asuntos que arreglar fuera de aquí pero ya estoy de vuelta.

–Me alegra que estés aquí.

–Sé que su hijo volvió hace unos meses.

–Sí, regresó al fin de Hogwarts, imagino que estudiaron juntos. Pero hoy salió tenía una boda, es el padrino, yo preferí no ir, no conozco a nadie.

–¿Boda? ¿De quien?

–De una amiga, creo que se llama Lisle ¿la conoces?

–Sí, somos viejas conocidas de Hogwarts –contestó– Narcisa, lamento tener que dejarla pero tengo cosas por hacer, fue un gusto volver a verla.

–Te entiendo, a mi también me dio gusto verte otra vez, espero que me visites como antes.

–Claro que sí, hasta luego –se despidió levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose a la salida.

–Bueno –dijo para sí colocándose unos lentes oscuros– sería descortés presentarse en un sitio donde no te invitaron, pero no pierdo nada con ir a echar un vistazo.

Al instante desapareció trasladándose justo donde estaba casi segura se estaba llevando a cabo la boda... y acertó.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar, los novios tenían sus manos entrelazadas con una cuerda roja que rodeaba y enlazaba sus manos. En ese momento se decían sus votos...

–Lis, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca imaginé estar aquí hoy rodeados de las personas que más amo y me siento orgulloso por la bendición de ser tu esposo. Lis yo nací para amarte y siempre lo haré.

–Ron, sobre todas las dificultades, mi corazón siempre supo que estaríamos juntos. Prometo amarte y respetarte de ahora en adelante y siempre como tu esposa, como mi esposo, mi amante, mi amigo y mi compañero. Todo lo que soy es tuyo.

–El corazón mira hacia ti siempre y para siempre, y así será –dijeron los novios al unísono.

–Con la promesa de amor eterno hecho este día ante todos nosotros, no me queda más que declararlos marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Los novios se besaron y los aplausos se hicieron presentes. Draco aplaudía y sonreía más tranquilamente que el resto de los invitados cuando se dio cuenta que al final de donde estaban todos los invitados estaba parada una mujer vestida elegantemente, su cabello estaba recogido y su rostro estaba oculto bajo un sombrero. La mirada del chico se encontró por unos segundos con la de la mujer pero no pudo verla bien porque llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros.

–¿Quién es aquella mujer? –preguntó el rubio a uno de los gemelos.

–¿Cuál mujer?

–La que está por el ar... bol...

–Malfoy, necesitas arreglarte la vista –contestó el pelirrojo.

El chico se quedó ahí viendo hacia donde había estado aquella mujer segundos antes. ¿Quién sería? Tenía un extraño sentimiento con respecto a ella, sentía como si la hubiera conocido antes, hacía mucho tiempo pero no sabía donde.

La novia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento...

–Vamos, chico, la fiesta ya empezó.

Con un movimiento de varita el sitio quedó como un salón al aire libre con mesas alrededor de la pista de baile. Los invitados se sentaron con sus amigos y parejas, los novios se sentaron en la mesa principal con los padres de Ron, Harry y Draco.

Brindaron por la felicidad de los novios y después siguió el baile que ellos abrieron con un hermoso vals al que después se unieron el resto de los invitados. En un momento que George y Fred se llevaron a Ron para hablar con él de la noche de bodas, Draco invitó a bailar a la novia.

–Te ves radiante –halagó el muchacho.

–Estoy feliz –aseguró ella.

–Y vas a estar más feliz cuando abras mi regalo –dijo sacando un sobre del bolsillo de su saco.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Mi regalo para ti por tu boda. Ginny y Harry me ayudaron un poco.

La chica abrió el sobre y dentro encontró una cortesía para dos personas en un lujoso hotel en Ámsterdam.

–Tienen 5 días para pasear en la ciudad –la chica lo abrazó feliz– Tienes diez minutos para cambiarte y llegar al Ministerio, el traslador se va en 40 minutos.

–Gracias –dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la casa donde Ginny la esperaba.

Ron se había quitado el saco y la corbata, llevando consigo una chaqueta. Lisle salió con unos jeans, una blusa y un saco. Se despidieron de todos y antes de desaparecer, la muchacha arrojó el ramo que por azares del destino, cayó en manos de Draco, el cual sólo se rió y se lo pasó a Ginny.

Los novios pronto estuvieron en el ministerio aguardando la hora para poder trasladarse a Ámsterdam y su sorpresiva luna de miel.

–¡Vaya! Hasta que regresas –dijo un hombre volteando a ver a la mujer que llegaba.

–No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

–¿Fuiste a lo que tenías que hacer?

–Sí, estaban en una boda –contestó acercándose al hombre que miraba por la ventana.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por los escasos últimos rayos de luz que dejaban ver algunas siluetas.

–¿Qué sentiste?

–Por Dios, han pasado 4 años o más ¿tu crees que voy a sentir algo?

–No lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto.

–Yo tampoco lo sé con exactitud. Es tan... confuso –contestó tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, echándose hacia atrás y colocando una mano sobre sus ojos.

–Tranquila –dijo él acercándose a ella– todo va salir bien –la abrazó–. Mañana salgo de nuevo del país dos semanas, aprovecha para darte un tiempo.

–Iré a ver a mi familia, desde que se mudaron no los he visto lo suficiente, mañana compro los boletos de tren y me voy.

–Vamos a descansar –le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara– ¿Quieres tomar o comer algo?

–No, gracias, sólo quiero descansar. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana, descansa –dijo depositando un beso en los labios de la mujer.

Ella subió las escaleras de caracol y entró a su habitación. Al poco rato el hombre la imitó. Al día siguiente cada uno tendría ocupaciones que cumplir.

Los novios llegaron en menos de lo que canta un gallo a Ámsterdam y de ahí al hotel donde tenían reservación, cortesía de Draco Malfoy. Querían salir a pasear pero prefirieron disfrutar un poco de la noche en la terraza que tenía su habitación y les daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

–Tendremos que comprar ropa, porque no hicimos maleta, ni nada –comentó la chica.

–Error. Malfoy mandó un par de maletas hoy antes de la boda con algo de ropa.

–Pues al parecer pensó en todo –opinó Lisle.

–La vista es hermosa, pero antes de salir prefiero quedarme a descansar por hoy, mañana daremos una vuelta ¿qué te parece?

–¿En verdad quieres descansar? –preguntó seductoramente Lisle.

Ron la miró alzando las cejas para después dibujar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. La chica rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo y lo besó al tiempo que él rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de ella empujándola poco a poco dentro de la habitación.

Se fueron recostando en la cama disfrutando de cada beso y cada caricia, de la primera vez que estaban juntos, precisamente ese día tan especial, el día que juraron amarse por siempre y esa noche, su noche de bodas... sería inolvidable...

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegué hoy (abril 25, 2008) Creo que ahora si me tardé mucho. La verdad me decepcioné de no recibir más que un review o bueno dos. Creanme que eso ayuda bastante a los escritores. Ojalá le haya gustado.**

**Les hago la invitación que visiten el hi5 que tengo ya que ahí publiqué unas fotos de la boda de Ron y Lis, y de Ámsterdam, el hotel que encontré está de lujo, ya quisiera algun día hospedarme en uno así (bueno se vale soñar) y si no por lo menos que ellos lo disfruten por mi.**

**Besos**

**Mariana**


	16. Cap 15 El regreso de la bruja

**Hola de nuevo a todos, perdón por la demora pero espero que este capítulo lo compense y me dejen sus comentarios a ver qué les parece**

**DaniiBlack: No sé cómo andes de la escuela pero las parejas no tienen mucha complicación, Ron se casó con Lis, Harry y Draco siguen solteros (espero que cambie eso pronto) y pues por ahí anda una pareja haciendo planes macabros... Espero saber de ti pronto. Besos.**

**Oromalfoy: sip una mujer misteriosa y no sé si hacer sufrir a Draco, pobre ya lo he hecho sufrir bastante ya veremos que pasa después a ver si tus pensamientos de la mujer misteriosa son correctos o no.**

**Peace: ya sabía que te iba a ganar la tentación de leer antes que termine la historia, pero ya la estás leyendo corregida y aumentada y no se vale ya adelantaste DEMASIADO el reto del final... pero bueno puedo ir planeando cómo lo voy a escribir aunque... ya veremos.**

**Karyta34: soy buenisima dejando interrogantes pero el reto es poder responderlas y no descubrir cosas más adelante. Espero que ya hayas podido entrar al hi5 si no, en mi profile está el link además del correo con que abrí la cuenta...**

**Iki: hola nena! Hace mucho no sé de ti como te trata la vida? Pues ya ves que siempre tengo que poner una duda en el aire y de hecho ni ha sido, ni es, ni va a ser la única vez que aparece tenlo por seguro...**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 15 El regreso de la bruja

La semana siguiente a la boda transcurrió sumamente rápido. Los novios regresaron más que felices de su luna de miel, el romanticismo había inundado su estadía en aquel lugar, por lo que después no querían ni separarse. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo.

Lisle tenía encima los últimos trámites para la apertura de la compañía Yari y Ron tuvo que ir a una junta a Noruega.

Draco se comunicó con Shane para preguntarle de su próxima llegada a Londres.

–Acabo de regresar hace un par de días –le dijo Shane.

–¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

–Fue algo rápido. Dejé a Kiara allá con Janey y me regresé por asuntos de la empresa.

–Así que la famosa Jane está por acá.

–Aja. Le pregunté por la entrevista para tu amiga.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Parece que conoce su trabajo porque accedió a darle la entrevista, pero después del desfile. Créeme, es privilegiada porque a nadie le ha dado entrevistas individuales.

–Entonces es una gran noticia.

–Por cierto, te voy a mandar una invitación para el desfile, así que dime ¿cuántos pases te mando? Puedes invitar a tus amigos.

–Como tengo tantos –se burló el rubio– Voy a invitar a tres.

–O.K., te anticipo que el desfile comienza a las seis de la tarde con los diseños para magos y brujas y a las 9 es abierto para los muggles, así que aconseja a los reporteros que vayan vestidos como muggles porque sólo hasta después del segundo desfile se dará una entrevista.

–De acuerdo, se lo diré a Ginny.

–Entonces nos vemos por allá en una semana.

Los chicos se despidieron esperando verse al transcurso de esa semana.

Draco invitó a la apertura a su amiga Lisle y por supuesto a Ron ¿y por qué no? también a Harry. Ginny había recibido pase de periodista así que podría entrar antes que los demás y así poder cubrir mejor la nota. Lo único que se pedía era que fueran vestidos de muggles para no levantar sospechas.

La invitación y los pases que Shane le había prometido a Draco, incluso una invitación exclusiva para la recepción donde sólo los accionistas, que eran cinco y sus esposas o esposos asistirían al igual que algunos de las y los modelos llegaron dos días antes del evento.

Los últimos detalles estaban listos, sólo faltaba que llegara el día. Y no pasó mucho para que eso ocurriera. El viernes Draco quiso ver a Shane pero no le fue posible debido a que estaba un tanto ocupado. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar hasta el desfile para verlo. En punto de las 5:30 de la tarde, Harry, Ron, Lisle y Draco se encontraban llegando al edificio por la entrada del callejón Diagon.

En el interior, ya se encontraban varios reporteros de diferentes publicaciones mágicas nacionales e internacionales, entre ellos Ginny y Kyle.

A diez minutos que comenzara el primer desfile todos se encontraban ya en sus respectivos asientos y a la hora fijada comenzó el desfile. El presentador explicó un poco de cada uno de los diseños que las y los modelos llevaban puestos. Los colores más abundantes fueron los ocres, verdes seco y algunos marrones. Las túnicas iban desde la más sencilla hasta las más casuales y las glamorosas para eventos de día como de noche.

El desfile no fue muy extenso pero sí muy fotografiado y comentado. La mujer más esperada del evento no apareció pero sí lo hizo su esposo, Derek Noxon.

–Les agradecemos su presencia en este desfile. Jane en este momento está preparando a los modelos para el siguiente desfile, al término del cual podrán preguntar lo que deseen. En cuanto al otro desfile, los invito a pasar al salón contiguo donde se llevará a cabo dentro de unos minutos.

Derek bajó de la pasarela y se acercó a su amigo.

–Quien te viera, no te reconocería –comentó el rubio.

–Son cosas de este nuevo oficio –contestó.

–Deja te presento: ella es Lisle Binder –el chico estrechó su mano y depositó un beso en ella lo que hizo que la mujer se sonrojara levemente y Ron se tensara– Él es Ron Weasley, son esposos –el pelirrojo lo miró un tanto enfadado al estrechar su mano– Y él es Harry Potter.

–Harry Potter –repitió sorprendido–, un placer. Espero que Draco los haya invitado a la recepción que hay después del desfile, una limosina los llevará.

–Señor Noxon –llamó un asistente– los invitados están llegando.

–Nos vemos más tarde –se despidió haciendo una leve inclinación y yendo a recibir a los accionistas, periodistas e invitados muggles.

Al igual que había pasado con el desfile anterior, este dio inicio puntualmente. Las luces se apagaron y el presentador anunció la entrada de las modelos con los diseños exclusivos de tal o cual diseñador al igual que los accesorios que mostraban ya que eran joyas de brillantes diamantes que destacaban con la diferente iluminación parpadeante que había. La música de rock marcaba los tiempos.

Quizá no sientas lo que yo sentí, tal vez no hay lagrimas ni miedo, tal vez no pienses ni un momento en mí, tal vez hay alguien en tus sueños.

La música continuaba al mismo ritmo y los modelos iban y venían. De pronto Derek apareció en la pasarela con uno de los diseños seguido de otros modelos, lo que ocasionó un estallido de aplausos y flashes de las cámaras. La primera chica, dentro de esta ronda, en hacer acto de presencia fue Melanie Beck, una de las modelos más reconocidas a nivel mundial.

–Melanie luce una chaqueta forrada de lana de cabritilla transformable por largas cremalleras en las mangas y en el torso –decía el presentador. Las cámaras dispararan sus luces sin cesar.

Poco a poco las modelos se fueron despojando del los tonos grises y tejidos pesados de la primera parte para hacer una pausa con prendas que usaban el blanco.

–Ahora tenemos los tejidos mucho más ligeros y sport con ciertos detalles de colores en estampados, regresando de nuevo al uso de tonos marrones y grises –anunció el presentador.

**¿Dónde está el amor?**

**¿Dónde está tu corazón?**

**te necesito, ya nada es igual, no, no, no**

**y es que al pensarte todo me hace mal, mal,**

**si tu no estás,**

**dame una razón**

**para no morir lento.**

Las luces dejaron de parpadear y en la pasarela entró un grupo de niños de entre 9 años y hasta 13 acompañados de unos más pequeños de alrededor de 4 años, algunos de los cuales parecían tan expertos como los adultos. Permanecieron varios minutos en la pasarela para que la lluvia de flashes de cámaras lograra captarlos mejor.

**Dime que debo hacer para olvidar, (nada)**

**que alguien me escuche en el cielo.**

**Está tan roto ya mi corazón,**

**cómo le digo que fue un juego**

**¿Dónde está el ayer?**

**¿Dónde está el amor?**

**¿Dónde está tu corazón?**

Los niños volvieron tras bambalinas y continuó el desfile ahora con adolescentes los cuales iban y venían en grupos de 4 o 5 con diseños sport y casuales de vivos colores. Nadie se percató que entre esos modelos también había salido Jane con un atuendo cómodo y un tanto elegante acompañado por un sombrero a juego que cubría parcialmente su rostro.

**No te pareces nada a quien yo amé no, no ,no**

**y lentamente se me va la fe.**

**Si tu no estás,**

**dame una razón**

**para no morir lento, lento.**

–Todo está saliendo excelente –comentó Derek, haciéndose escuchar

por encima de la música.

–Creí que me reconocerían –contestó Jane yendo tras una mampara para cambiarse.

–Ya está por terminar, te dejé el collar de perlas negras ahí encima.

–No las voy a usar –dijo saliendo ya con el otro conjunto– prefiero usar mi collar de la suerte.

–Está bien, como quieras –respondió.

**Soplaba el viento a nuestro favor**

**y tocábamos el cielo.**

**Mira mis ojos y dime si es verdad,**

**que nuestro amor llegó al final.**

Los y las modelos que participaron se reunieron en la pasarela con los diseños más aplaudidos y fotografiados.

–Y ahora el momento más esperado, las personas que hicieron posible este desfile lleno de elegancia y glamour –dijo el presentador– El señor Derek Noxon –los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando el hombre apareció en la pasarela– Y la dama más esperada de toda la noche, Jane Noxon –no sólo los aplausos se escucharon, sino también las luces de las cámaras no dejaban de destellar.

Ella iba vestida con un pantalón de pana palo de rosa, zapatos de tacón decorados con pedrería; llevaba un saco de tela escocesa en tonos naranja, la blusa era de cuello ligeramente alto en color naranja, alrededor de su cuello traía un collar con un dije en forma de corazón y frente a sus ojos unos lentes oscuros.

**¿Dónde está el ayer?**

**¿dónde está el amor?**

**¿dónde está tu corazón?**

**Te necesito, ya nada es igual no, no, no**

**y es que al pensarte todo me hace mal.**

**Si tú no estás,**

**dame una razón**

**para no morir lento, lento.**

Draco la observaba detenidamente al igual que Harry, quien descubrió que el dije que traía era casi idéntico a uno que él tenía guardado y que había pertenecido a su mejor amiga.

El micrófono pasó a manos de la mujer.

–Les agradezco a todos su presencia y su apoyo para que todo el evento tuviera el éxito que tuvo. A partir de mañana tendrán a su disposición todos los diseños en esta nueva sucursal como en París y Milán. Agradezco a todos y cada uno de nuestros modelos que portaron orgullosamente los diseños. También agradezco a los diseñadores Giorgio Monicelli y Carlo Desica como a sus ayudantes que si los nombro a todos y cada uno, no acabaría esta noche.

Los periodistas y reporteros comenzaron su interrogatorio sobre ella, su esposo, la compañía, etc. después de casi una hora de preguntas se tomaron fotos con los y las modelos, Derek y Jane juntos, por separado con los modelos y un sin fin más.

–Madame Noxon –llamó un fotógrafo haciendo que la mujer volteara a verlo –¿podría descubrir sus ojos? –Jane suspiró, sonrió y se subió los lentes colocándoselos a modo de diadema, acomodó su cabello largo y lacio para posar para la foto a la cual le siguieron otras tantas.

Al darse la vuelta hacia el resto de los fotógrafos y camarógrafos, se encontró de frente con Draco y Harry quienes, en todo ese tiempo, habían estado al tanto de los movimientos de la mujer, y entonces la vieron directo a los ojos. Esa mirada, una mirada que ambos conocían y que ya habían visto hace tiempo en otra persona.

Lisle se percató de la sorpresa de sus amigos y volteó a ver lo que veían con tanta sorpresa e interés. Observó a Jane, notando en ella, quizá, lo mismo que sus amigos; de un codazo y un pequeño señalamiento se lo hizo notar a Ron.

La mirada de los cuatro se cruzaron entre ellos para tratar de confirmar lo que sus ojos veían y descubrieron que todos pensaban igual. Al instante esas cuatro miradas se cruzaron una a una con la de Jane, quien simplemente les sonrió y saludó con la mano, algo que confirmaba sus sospechas, sin tomar en cuenta que eso lo había estado haciendo toda la noche justo como después de haberlos saludado a ellos saludo a alguien más por otro lado.

**No te pareces nada a quien yo amé**

**y lentamente se me va la fe.**

**Si tú no estás,**

**dame una razón**

**para no morir lento, lento, lento.**

A Jane se le acercó un hombre de traje oscuro y lentes, se trataba de uno de sus custodios, quien le susurró algo al oído y ella asintió. Volvió a tomar el micrófono sólo para despedirse.

–Les agradezco nuevamente su asistencia y espero que disfrutaran de la velada, por desgracia las ocupaciones me llaman y tengo que dejarlos, pero este apenas es el primero de muchos desfiles más –una niña corrió hacia Jane y ella la cargó yendo de vuelta tras bambalinas.

–¡Hermione! –gritaron al unísono Draco y Harry.

La chica estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando la niña dijo un «mida», pero el custodio la tomó del brazo y la sacó de ahí.

¿Sería verdad? Esa chica era Hermione o alguien muy parecido a ella, porque eran casi idénticas... Pero si era ella ¿cómo es que estaba ahí y... viva?

**

* * *

**

Ojalá les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció en toda la intriga que acabo de desatar...

**La canción la deben de conocer se llama Muriendo lento y la versión en la que me inspiré fue la de Moderato, más que nada por la música de rock que es con la que me imaginé el desfile; si la conocen o la han oido tal vez me den la razón...**

**Los invito a la página que abrí en el hi5, el link aparece en mi profile o igual escríbanme si tienen hi5 para que los agregue...**

**Próximo capítulo 16 Alguien que una vez amé**

**Esa chica es... o no es... pero pronto la verán más de cerca y tal vez se compliquen o aclaren muchas cosas más.**

**Mayo 30, 2008**


	17. Cap 16 Alguien que una vez ame

****

**Ago 3, 2008**

Estoy de vuelta, si sé que me tardé pero no recibir reviews como motivación me hace olvidarme de publicar, aún así agradezco a quien lee sin dejarlos pero más aún a los comentarios y si quieren mandarme vociferadores reclamando la falta de actualización les digo que me lo merezco porque también me estuve haciendo pato para publicar...

**karyta34: hola!! como te va pues lo único que puedo decir a tu review es SIN COMENTARIOS, se que a veces creo mas preguntas que respuestas pero poco a poco y si hay algo que de plano no he explicado, plis dímelo porque algo se me puede escapar. Espero volverte a ver por aquí ahora que actualizo vale?**

CotitAMalfoY18: Ke bueno que estés de vacaciones y las disfrutes dandote una vuelta por aquí. Si yo también pensé en Draco y todo l que pasó al enterarse de la trágica noticia, no puedo adelantar nada pero tal vez tus dudas queden esclarecidas en este capítulo o quizá tengas más, créeme que con tus preguntas y si alguien más es tan curiosa como tu me ayuden a esclarecer lo que llegue a pasar por alto porque de verdad creo que hay algo que falta o por lo menos es la impresión que tengo de pronto... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios creeme que ya había botado un poco el fic pero con tu review me animaste a publicar este capítulo, y no te preocupes por el abandono en que lo tengo dicen que lento pero seguro y espero poder terminarlo de publicar, y no pongo fechas porque luego no las cumplo jaja.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 16 Alguien que una vez amé

Draco observó como esa chica se alejaba llevando en brazos a la niña y colocando los lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia la salida tratando de abrirse paso entre las personas, reporteros y meseros. Harry lo seguía muy de cerca al igual que Lisle y Ron.

Derek estaba fuera del edificio junto a la limosina esperando a Jane. Las luces de cámaras no dejaban de destellar por doquier siguiendo cada movimiento de la pareja de empresarios.

Draco observó que la mujer llegaba donde Shane entregándole a la niña a alguien dentro de la limosina y después posar al lado de él para otro centenar de fotografías.

Harry continuó su camino logrando pasar a Draco y toda la gente que los rodeaba incluso la seguridad que cuidaba de Jane y Derek.

–¡Hermione! –gritó, pero no pasó nada.

–¡Jane! –gritó alguien a su lado. Era Draco, que le había dado alcance.

La aludida volteó a mirarlos antes que entrara a la limosina. Los chicos se adelantaron un poco, pero uno de los de seguridad les bloqueó el paso.

–Queremos hablar con ella –espetó Harry.

El guardaespaldas volteó a ver a Jane.

–Madame ¿los conoce?

La mujer los miró. Derek le susurró algo al oído y ella asintió para después contestar al su guardaespaldas con una negativa. Se volvió hacia el auto y entró en él.

**No quiero estar sin ti**

**Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire**

**No quiero estar así**

**Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie**

Derek llamó a otro de seguridad.

–Lleva a esos dos caballeros junto a sus acompañantes a la otra limosina, a uno ya lo conoces es Malfoy. –el guardaespaldas asintió y después que Shane entrara al auto cerró la puerta y arrancó.

Era ella. Se dijeron, se preguntaron ambos hombres, pero si lo era, no sabían porqué había dicho que no los conocía. ¿Qué ocurría? No lo sabían pero ya lo averiguarían mas adelante.

–Señor Malfoy, –llamó el guardaespaldas. Draco salió de sus propios pensamientos en los que se había metido sin hacer caso de nada más– por favor, sígame, la limosina que los llevará a la recepción los aguarda.

Ron y Lisle se reunieron con Harry y Draco para ir donde Derek y Jane o Hermione... ¿qué pasaba? ¿Jane y Hermione la misma persona? Cierto que Jane era el segundo nombre de Hermione, pero que ambas fueran la misma después de creerla y haberla visto muerta era increíble, incluso para el mundo mágico.

–Era ella... Ella era Hermione –dijo Harry de camino al departamento.

–¿Pero cómo es posible? Hermione murió hace un año –replicó Ron– Además dijo que no los conocía.

–La viste, Ron, todos la vimos y no era un fantasma –argumentó Lisle.

–Pero ya no es la misma Hermione que conocíamos –comentó Draco taciturnamente haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

–No, ahora se hace llamar Jane y para colmo se cambió el apellido –observó el pelirrojo.

Draco rió. Como era posible que aquel chico fuera auror y no se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado y cómo estaban las cosas.

–Derek es tu amigo –dijo Harry– ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras que él y Hermione eran socios en una compañía tan importante?

–No solamente son socios –replicó el aludido volviendo su mirada hacia ellos con la misma voz taciturna que antes y una mirada perdida entre la melancolía y la tristeza– Ellos dos están casados y tienen una hija.

**Si tu no estas aquí no sé**

**Que diablos hago amándote**

**Si tu no estas aquí sabrás**

**Que Dios no va a entender porqué te vas**

–¡¿QUÉ?! –pronunciaron al unísono.

–¿Cuándo Hermione tuvo una hija?

–Es hija de Shane y Sarah, la dueña heredera original de Yari –comenzó y continuó explicando lo poco que se había enterado después haber ido a visitar a su amigo a Francia.

–Si Hermione está viva... –dijo Lisle al final de la explicación– ¿a quién enterramos el año pasado?

La limosina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Los chicos salieron y fueron escoltados hasta el ascensor, de ahí hasta el último piso donde se encontraba el Pent House y se hallaba la residencia de la familia Noxon.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, frente estaba la puerta de dos hojas del departamento abierta de par en par permitiendo el acceso directo.

La recepción ya había dado inicio, un mesero les dio la bienvenida con una copa de vino. Derek en cuanto los vio entrar se acercó a recibirlos.

–Que bueno que llegaron. Eran los últimos que faltaban. Pasen y siéntanse como en su casa...

Los chicos se adentraron en el departamento viendo a los meseros pasearse con charolas de copas de vino, llenas y vacías, y con bocadillos que ofrecían a los invitados. El departamento era amplio, del lado izquierdo de la entrada al fondo se hallaba un pequeño bar, del lado derecho se encontraba un par de puertas, una conducía a la cocina, la otra se encontraba cerrada. Las ventanas eran amplias y permitían la entrada de luz hacia la estancia, desde el recibidor hasta la sala y comedor; al fondo tenía una terraza donde en ese momento se hallaban varias personas conversando entre sí y al lado de ésta se encontraba una escalera de caracol que conducía a las habitaciones.

Draco buscaba entre aquella gente a cierta persona y cuando la encontró se encaminó hacia allá.

–A ti te estaba buscando –dijo deteniéndola del brazo y halándola hacia un sitio apartado con menos personas.

–¿Qué te pasa? –peguntó ella claramente molesta.

–Tenemos cosas que aclarar.

–Tu y yo no tenemos _nada_ que hablar, así que si me permites, tengo invitados que atender –se disculpó dando media vuelta alejándose de ahí.

El muchacho se quedó ahí parado mirándola. Era increíble que esa chica que se presentaba frente a él fuera la misma de la que se enamoró estando en Hogwarts. Estaba desconcertado, si se trataba de la misma chica, entonces ¿sus amigos le habían mentido?

**No quiero estar sin ti**

**Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño**

**No quiero andar así**

**Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño**

No, de eso podría estar seguro, él mismo había reconocido su propio dolor de perderla en los ojos de Harry... pero ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó para creerla muerta? Sólo había una persona que le podía aclarar aquella situación... y esa persona era ella misma.

–¿Qué haces tan apartado? Únete a la fiesta –invitó Derek.

–Tenemos que hablar, es muy urgente –pidió seriamente el rubio.

–De acuerdo –accedió al ver la seriedad de su amigo–. Sígueme.

Los chicos entraron en la puerta cerrada contigua a la de la cocina, era un pequeño estudio amueblado con un escritorio, un par de sillas y varios libros colocados en el librero; al igual que la estancia, ésta tenía un gran ventanal frente al que había un cómodo sillón de piel negra.

–Siento que es algo muy importante de lo que quieres hablar.

–¿Dónde conociste a Jane?

–En Francia ¿por qué? No me digas que te gustó –rió.

–No es eso. ¿Cuándo la conociste? ¿No se te hizo familiar su rostro?

–Pues a veces, pero sólo mírala, alguien así, creo, sería difícil de olvidar ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

–¿No te has dado cuenta? Se te hace conocida porque Jane es Hermione.

–No es posible, no se parecen –alegó al momento que evocaba el recuerdo de la fotografía de aquella chica en el cuarto de Draco en Wyoming.

Y era verdad. Físicamente no se parecían: Hermione no era una chica superficial, no le importaba lo que llevara puesto mientras concordara con el sitio y la situación a la que asistía; no se maquillaba más que con un poco de brillo labial y su cabello seguía siendo tan rebelde y alborotado como en sus días de escuela.

En cambio Jane, al parecer, vestía con lo mejor en ropa mostrando sus atributos femeninos, se maquillaba y su cabello era completamente lacio y manejable. (N/A: eso me sonó a comercial de Pantene)

–Tuve que cambiar –opinó Jane entrando a la habitación.

–Entonces ¿eres Hermione? ¿_su_ Hermione?

–Hermione Jane Granger, sí... _su Hermione_, eso creo que no –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Y por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Draco?

–No habría cambiado nada de lo que ahora es –se encogió de hombros.

–Hubieran cambiado muchas cosas –espetó Derek.

–Seguro... Kiara estaría todavía en el orfelinato, eso cambiaría.

–¡Nunca hubiera llegado ahí, si hubieras estado en contacto con Sarah! –elevó la voz el hombre.

–¡¿Tu hablas de estar en contacto?! –replicó en el mismo tono– ¡Ni siquiera sabías que la niña existía!

–¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE LA CULPA NO FUE MIA! –exclamó.

–SI HUBIERAS QUERIDO, HABRÍAS ENCONTRADO LA FORMA, ADEMÁS FUE SARAH LA QUE DEJÓ TODO CON UN MUGGLE SABIENDO QUE YO ERA UNA BRUJA, ANTES DI QUE ME ENCONTRARON.

–CON SARAH NO TE METAS –objetó casi abalanzándose contra ella a no ser por Draco que lo detuvo.

–¡Cálmate, Shane! –dijo sujetándolo.

Los ojos de Shane y Hermione se encontraron en una mirada retadora y furiosa, ninguno parpadeaba. Draco nunca había visto tan alterado a su amigo, y ni se diga de la chica. La había visto enojada en Hogwarts cuando la insultaba y desde luego cuando se peleó con Harry en su último año, pero nunca la había visto como ahora. Sus ojos refulgían y brillaban con la intensidad del sentimiento en ellos, estaba tensa y tenía los puños apretados... y a pesar de la amenaza de Shane, no dio un solo paso atrás.

Afuera la fiesta continuaba, Harry, Ron y Lisle no decían palabra alguna, pero la chica notó cuando Jane entraba a la habitación a la que minutos antes habían entrado Draco y Shane.

–Algo va a suceder –aseguró Lisle, haciendo uso de su perspicacia innata que siempre la había acompañado.

Después de meditarlo varios minutos decidió acercarse a aquella puerta. Únicamente se escuchaban pequeños murmullos. Pensó que debería tener un hechizo silenciador y, sin embargo, a pesar de él, se oían murmuraciones. Supuso que dentro las tres personas que estaban, estarían discutiendo a gritos.

Tomó el picaporte y lo giró para abrir la habitación. Ron y Harry estaban tras ella y se habían percatado también de la discusión.

La trigueña entró en la habitación y vio a Draco sosteniendo a Shane, quien miraba intensamente y con ira a Hermione, la cual no desvió su mirada del hombre a pesar de la intromisión.

Shane dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse al sofá de piel del enorme ventanal. Hermione miró a Draco y luego suspirando volteó a ver al trío que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó como si nada.

–Lo mismo íbamos a preguntar –respondió Lisle dirigiendo su mirada a Draco.

–Pasen –invitó Hermione– y cierren la puerta.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Shane, pasando al lado de Draco sin hacer caso de él, y se sentó junto de su esposo.

–Lo siento, me exalté demasiado –se disculpó el moreno.

–No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó– no era el momento, ni la forma, pero... te tenías que enterar tarde o temprano.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –cuestionó.

–Hablamos más tarde, tú y yo.

Él asintió y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry, Lisle y Ron no entendían, no sabían ni porqué Jane les había dicho que pasaran. Por su parte Draco estaba igual de confundido que ellos, pero por el hecho que apenas unos momentos antes aquella pareja se estaba peleando al punto de irse uno contra otro y ahora estaban tan tranquilos como si la pelea nunca hubiera pasado.

–Vamos afuera, deben de estar preguntándose dónde nos metimos.

–¿Alguien nos puede explicar qué ocurre aquí? –pidió Harry, que hasta el momento había permanecido apacible.

–Que Jane es Hermione, y que al parecer nunca estuvo muerta ¿lo sabían?

Los recién llegados negaron.

–¿Muerta? –replicó la aludida– Por Merlín, sólo dices estupideces.

–Si no me crees, pregúntale a ellos –espetó.

Hermione volteó a mirar a sus amigos intrigada.

–Es verdad –corroboró Lisle– te creímos muerta desde hace un año.

–¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Eso es lo que nos preguntamos cuando te vimos aparecer sobre la pasarela y creímos que estábamos viendo un fantasma o tu gemela –aseguró Ron.

–No sabría cómo explicarlo, yo...

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo Derek.

–Disculpen la interrupción –dijo una mujer de alrededor de 18 años–, el señor Lyman lo está buscando, señor, y las señoritas Dana y Melanie están buscando a madame.

–Diles que vamos en un momento más, Marian –contestó Hermione. La mujer se disculpó y salió– Tenemos que volver a la reunión, no podemos continuar con esta aclaración... por ahora.

–No importa –dijo Harry–, podemos dejarlo para después –agregó mirándola al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Hermione entendió al instante y se adelantó a darle un abrazo, del cual no querían separarse.

–Te extrañé... no sabes cuánto padecí tu ausencia –le susurró al oído.

–Yo también los extrañé mucho y hasta me enfadé con ustedes –dijo separándose de Harry y yendo a abrazar a Ron y Lisle– Los vería mañana mismo pero no puedo, tengo muchas cosas por hacer y voy a ver a Ginny, pero el lunes a primera hora vayan a verme al edificio de Yari.

–¿Por qué no el domingo? Podríamos vernos ese día... –opinó Ron.

–Tengo unas cosas que hacer... –dudó mirando a Derek.

–Tenemos que ir a Irlanda, tus padres quieren verte.

–Cierto, además les voy a... bueno, mejor hablamos el lunes con más calma...

–Entonces ¡Feliz cumpleaños desde hoy!

–Gracias.

Una vez más se volvieron a abrazar. Derek sonreía ante la escena y Draco trataba de hacerlo pero no lo conseguía. Amaba a Hermione y sin embargo, parecía que ella lo había olvidado ya que en ningún momento volteó para que él pudiera darle su abrazo de cumpleaños adelantado o simplemente sentir que el hecho de que ella estaba allí era verdad y no un juego de su imaginación.

**Si tu no estas aquí no se**

**Que diablos hago amándote**

**Si tu no estas aquí sabrás**

**Que Dios no va a entender porque te vas**

Finalmente el grupo pudo salir del estudio sólo para comenzar a despedir a algunos de los invitados. Melanie y Dana conversaban con Hermione dirigiendo indiscretas miradas a Harry, Draco y Ron, que estaban sentados conversando entre ellos.

–Tendrás que presentárnoslos –comentó Dana.

–Yo quiero al rubio ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Melanie.

–Draco Malfoy –contestó Hermione, bebiendo de su copa con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Brindaron varias veces más deseando lo mejor para la empresa y finalmente, pasando de las dos de la mañana, el departamento quedó vacío, sin contar al grupo que se había encontrado una vez más, después de un año.

–Si gustan pueden aparecerse, ya no hay muggles.

–Que bueno –dijo aliviado Ron.

–Nos vemos el lunes, alrededor de las 11.

En ese momento la misma chica que había entrado al estudio a interrumpir su conversación, bajaba las escaleras de caracol. Los chicos se asustaron porque estaban a punto de irse. Marian susurró algo al oído de Hermione.

–Ahora subo– respondió–. Bueno chicos, los veo otro día... –los chicos la vieron y luego a la otra mujer– No se preocupen, ella es bruja.

–Nos vemos, entonces –se despidieron a la vez que desaparecían.

Draco fue el último en irse, no sin antes ver cómo Hermione subía las escaleras y desaparecía tras una de las puertas que se alcanzaban a ver en el piso superior.

–Ya hablaré con ella –dijo casi para sí mismo.

–Ve a la cita del lunes –apuntó Derek.

El rubio asintió para después irse.

–Al fin se fue –suspiró Hermione en cuanto vio al muchacho desaparecer al momento que ella salía de la habitación.

–Ahora piensas explicarme qué fue todo eso

–No. –contestó secamente. Su esposo subió las escaleras y parándose frente a ella, la miró a los ojos– Estoy cansada, fue un día muy largo y agitado, sin contar que mañana tengo que soportar a Ginny y la entrevista que _tú_ le prometiste –dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación con Derek siguiéndola– Ya me imagino lo que me va a decir, exactamente lo mismo que los demás... de seguro lo publican en _El Profeta_ –entró a un pequeño cuarto tras una especie de mampara que se hallaba atrás de la cama para cambiar su ropa.

–Lo sé, sobre todo cuando conozcan que Jane Noxon, importante empresaria, diseñadora y hasta modelo, es la mismísima Hermione Granger, Premio Anual de Hogwarts, destacada empleada del Ministerio Británico y la que murió hace un año.

La chica salió con una pijama de seda color durazno y con el cabello recogido en una trenza.

–¿Podrías dejar de predecir lo que me espera? –dijo con tedio mientras levantaba las sábanas de la cama para poder meterse en ella– Aunque... pensándolo bien, sería una excelente técnica para promocionar la empresa.

–¿Un escándalo? Van a decir que lo teníamos planeado.

–No interesa, ya veremos qué ocurre. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana, descansa –se despidió dándole un beso a Hermione _muy_ cerca de los labios.

Al salir Derek apagó la luz dejando la habitación sumida en la oscuridad. Hermione se removió en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. Algo que alguien en otro lugar un tanto alejado no podía alcanzar.

Draco no comprendía cómo Shane, que conocía a Hermione, no se diera cuenta que era la misma mujer que ahora resultaba ser su esposa.

**Te derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo**

**lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño**

Quizá era porque únicamente la conocía a través de una fotografía, pero además le podía agregar que había cambiado mucho y no sólo físicamente.

Harry tampoco podía dormir, estaba en el solario de su jardín observando el cielo bastante nublado y con promesas de lluvia. Estaba pensando, pero no en lo mismo que Draco, al contrario, él estaba ansioso por escuchar la explicación de su amiga, incluso en cuanto le fuera posible tendría que iniciar una investigación sobre lo que había pasado hacía un año y que ahora resultaba falso... no se quedaría tranquilo hasta averiguar cómo es que había visto a Hermione muerta y ahora aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

**pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez**

**tratado de entender quien hizo**

**un infierno el paraíso**

Ron pensaba igual que Harry, no lo habían comentado pero sabían lo que tenían que hacer como Aurores que eran, sobre todo cuando era un caso en el que ellos habían estado a cargo por varios meses y la responsabilidad se duplicaba al tratarse de su mejor amiga.

Lisle tenía dudas. Desde siempre había sido muy perceptiva y perspicaz, sentía que algo en su mejor amiga, cómplice y confidente había cambiado, no nada más en lo físico, tal vez eran exageraciones suyas o a lo mejor se trataba de la situación en la que ahora su amiga se encontraba era lo que hacía que se viese diferente...

**No te vayas nunca**

**porque no puedo estar sin ti**

**si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire**

**si tu no estas aquí sabrás**

**que Dios no va a entender porque te vas**

Y existía otra persona que también estaba preocupada y en su profundo sueño tenía pensamientos que ahogaban, pero nunca se despertaba porque sabía que si lo intentaba, muchas cosas malas podrían pasar... pero no se daría por vencida, aquella persona tenía voluntad y carácter inquebrantable, conseguiría ayuda costara lo que le costara... pero vaya que podría costarle demasiado caro su atrevimiento...

* * *

**Bueno, espero haber aclarado algunas dudas y de seguro creé más, así que ya saben pulsen go y dejenme un review. Por cierto voy a subir fotos del modelo que usa Jane el día del desfile, en mi perfil van a encontrar la página del hi5 donde las pueden ver.**

**La canción se llama No puedo estar sin ti, creo que la canta Rosana, pero con quien me inspiré fue con Sin Bandera aunque si conocen alguna que se apegue más a la situación con gusto la consideraría para cambiarla o poner otra versión con esa canción...**

**¿Próximo capítulo? ni idea para cuando, pero se llamará El otro lado de mi **

**Su comportamiento definitivamente no es como antes,**

**su look es más provocativo al igual que algunas actitudes, pero es ella.**

**Pero la pregunta está en el aire ¿qué fue lo que pasó?**

**Bien, hasta la próxima**

**Mariana**


	18. Cap 17 El otro lado de mi

**Hola Cómo están, estoy de vuelta, tengo una semana tratando de terminar este capítulo y no había tenido el tiempo suficiente, pero ya está aquí: Veremos una faceta rara, nueva, nosé cómo decirlo pero ya que lo lean me dicen qué les parece y lo que piensan...**

**Lagordis: que bueno que te guste la historia. Hay muchas cosas que los van a intrigar, mis amigas también se han preguntado por las cartas pero va a haber una respuesta de lo que pasó no sé cuando pero la habrá, encontraste una pista que yo ni noté muy bien hasta que tu me la dijiste, y si yo por algún lado dije que daba pistas que retomaría más tarde así MUCHO OJO eh? a todos y todas...**

**karyta34: que gusto leerte, y estoy de acuerdo contigo pobre Draco pero apenas voy calentando motores ya verás en los capitulos siguientes, se vale que me presionen para publicar si no yo lo voy dejando o me distraigo leyendo otras cosas y olvido el fic así que nada mejor que un poco de presión no me caería mal... **

**kariitho.potter: ke bueno que te hayas dado una vuelta y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario espero verte de nuevo por aquí, saluditos.**

**Los invito nuevamene a que se den una vuelta por mi HI5 la dirección está en mi profile, conforme vaya a avanzando en la historia iré colocando imágenes y talvez les pida su opinión respecto a ciertas cosas así que atentas ¿de acuerdo? Bien pues les dejo que lean a gusto... disfrutenlo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 El otro lado de mí**

_«Hace varios años ya, leí un libro que me prestó una amiga. Trataba de cuatro hermanos que tuvieron que permanecer encerrados en una habitación por mucho tiempo. _

_»Ahora entiendo que estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes o tras una reja no es la única forma de estarlo, también se puede estar encerrado en un cuerpo, esperando con suma paciencia la liberación que desea el alma para poder estar con quien se quiere...»_

Hermione despertó recordando aquel libro, era un buen libro, pero no comprendía el porqué lo recordaba justo ahora. Sin dar mayor importancia se levantó de su cama y se metió al baño para prepararse e ir a la empresa.

Derek estaba desayunando ya cuando Hermione bajó a la terraza del Pent House a tomar su desayuno.

–Buenos días –saludó la mujer depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico.

–Buen día, preciosa –contestó sirviendo un par de vasos de jugo– ¿Vas a ver a tu "amiga"?

–Sí, recuerda que se lo prometiste desde hace semanas.

–No lo habría hecho, si tú no hubieras accedido.

–Pues va a tener la exclusiva del regreso de Yari –opinó mordiendo su pan tostado.

–Y la exclusiva de que hayas revivido.

–A veces eres insoportable –se quejó la chica poniéndose de pie.

–Pero aún así me quieres –replicó él con una enorme sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió también, regresó a su sitio para terminar su desayuno.

–Me adelanto a Irlanda a ver a tus padres –informó Derek.

–Te alcanzo cuando acabe con la entrevista de Ginny Weasley. Nos vemos.

–Adiós, Jane –se despidió.

Hermione tomó su bolso y salió del departamento.

Mientras en la casa de Lisle y Ron, acababa de llegar Harry como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando para desayunar.

–¿Cómo amanecieron? –saludó el ojiverde.

–Bien –contestó la mujer– aunque no tanto como tú ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja?

–¿Te parece poco que hayamos descubierto que nuestra mejor amiga nunca estuvo muerta? –preguntó Ron que entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

–Si, esa fue una excelente noticia, pero... siento que hay algo raro –comentó Lisle sirviendo el desayuno para los tres.

–Es probable que tengas razón, pero puede que exista algo más en todo esto..., Harry –opinó Ron.

–Claro, a mí también me causó extrañeza y no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Además, ahora que todos se enteren se va a reabrir el caso para averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió en verdad y cómo es que todos la dimos por muerta.

–Lo vamos a averiguar, tenlo por seguro, aunque tengamos que exhumar el cuerpo que enterramos.

Los tres se miraron imaginando que pasaría cuando esta investigación comenzara.

–¿Draco? ¿Dónde estás?

–Aquí estoy, madre –contestó el hombre saliendo del estudio hacia la sala.

–Mira, hijo, está planta es hermosa –comentó sosteniendo unas rosas en una elegante maceta–, es la última que floreó de todas mis flores, quiero que tu la tengas en tu habitación.

–Claro que sí, madre, lo que tu quieras –accedió dando un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y tomando la maceta entre sus manos.

–Te ves contento, hace mucho que no te veía así...

–Lo que pasa es que la mujer a la que amo resulta que no está muerta, madre, está viva y está en Londres.

–Entonces tráela a la casa, quiero conocerla.

–En cuanto pueda la traeré para que la conozcas.

Narcisa sonrió y regresó al jardín.

–Buen día, madame –saludó la secretaria.

–Qué tal, Nicole, ¿qué hay para hoy?

–La entrevista con la señorita Weasley, hay varios ramos de flores que ya no caben en su oficina, las tarjetas están en su escritorio, pero ¿qué hago con todos ellos?

Hermione abrió la puerta de su oficina con Nicole siguiéndole los pasos.

–Lo que sea, llévatelos a tu casa, regálalos a los clientes, a los custodios, da igual; envía unos dos o tres a mi casa y a la de mis padres en Dublín.

Nicole asintió y con un movimiento de varita desapareció la mayoría de los arreglos quedando únicamente dos.

–¿A qué hora llega Ginny?

–Diez y media –contestó.

–Mientras llega comunícame con mis papás y después con Carlo Desica.

–En seguida –Hermione se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio– Sobre el escritorio hay unos documentos que necesitan de su firma, los mandaron del departamento de compras.

Hermione la ignoró girando su silla hacia la ventana que estaba tras ella con las tarjetas entre las manos para leerlas. Nicole salió a realizar las llamadas.

El teléfono sonó, la chica levantó el auricular. Eran sus padres.

–Hola mamá... bien, mami ¿y ustedes?... Lo sé, he estado ocupada las últimas semanas, ya les contaré cuando vaya para allá... ¿te acuerdas se Derek?... Él va a llegar primero con Kiara... tengo una cita con Ginny y cuando terminemos tengo una comida con un diseñador... Sí, llego a media tarde... No, mamá, el lunes por la mañana nos regresamos... ya tengo la información de las escuelas, pero aún tenemos tiempo, mientras Marianne se encargará de enseñarle lo que necesita... Sí, mami, te veo al rato... Saluda a papá de mi parte, besos –se despidió y colgó.

Unos instantes después el teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Carlo Desica.

–¿Si?... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames _muñeca_? –dijo claramente molesta–... si, cientos y parece que no entiendes ¿verdad?... te llamaba para confirmar nuestra comida hoy a la una... ¿Crees que tengo tu tiempo?... Más tarde no puedo... Mi relación con Derek no es de tu incumbencia... –alguien llamó a su puerta– Adelante... –dijo hacia quien tocaba– A ti no, idiota... –Hermione vio que era Nicole la que entraba.

–Los de recepción me avisaron que acaba de llegar la periodista Weasley con un fotógrafo.

Hermione asintió, tapó la bocina del teléfono para que Carlo no la oyera y dijo:

–En cuanto llegue que pasé, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Nicole asintió y salió. Hermione continuó con su llamada.

–No me hagas reír... –dijo sarcásticamente– ¿Cuándo vas a tener los diseños listos?... ¡¿Un par de semanas?! Llevo así casi un mes... –la puerta de su oficina se abrió al tiempo que ella giraba en su silla dándole la espalda a las personas que llegaban– ¡No me interesa que tengas que hacer pero quiero ver la mitad de los bocetos hoy y la otra mitad el lunes a primera hora en mi escritorio!... ¡NO!... ¡Ya te dije!, sino atente a las consecuencias –giró para colgar estrepitosamente encontrándose de frente con Ginny.

Ella al verla no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

–Ginny, –saludó– que gusto verte de nuevo –sonrió.

–Herm ¿Hermione?

La mujer sonrió más ampliamente.

–Madame Noxon –saludó Kyle dubitativo.

–Tu eres Kyle Miller ¿cierto? –El chico sonrió– Un gusto volver a verte. Siéntense.

–¿Ya la conocías? –preguntó Ginny deteniendo a Kyle por el brazo.

–Sí, la conocí cuando fui a tomar las fotografías del desfile de Yari en Francia.

–Déjame adivinar –interrumpió Hermione– Tu también creías que yo estaba muerta –la aludida asintió– Siéntense.

–¿Muerta? –cuestionó Kyle al no entender de que hablaban.

–¿Recuerdas a la amiga que murió hace... un año? –él asintió– ¿Hermione Granger? –asintió de nuevo– Es ella –afirmó. El chico no supo qué decir– Y ¿qué pasó, Hermione?

–Lo mismo me pregunto yo... Habla con Ron, ahora no tengo la disposición para hablar de eso, así que por favor, empecemos con la entrevista.

–Pero Herm...

–Ginny, por favor.

La entrevista comenzó. Trataron asuntos de la empresa desde el quiebre hasta su reincorporación dentro de las mejores empresas dedicadas al diseño de moda. Hablaron de los desfiles de modas, incluso Hermione les dio un paseo por las áreas de confección y diseño de la ropa, también visitaron el almacén donde habían cajas con ropa que acababa de llegar y ropa que exportarían, incluso habían rollos de telas de diferentes colores y texturas. Como último punto fueron al área de exhibición tanto el mágico como el muggle, donde habían varias personas escogiendo algún atuendo que comprar.

–Y ¿qué les parece? –preguntó la castaña sonriendo.

–Increíble que hayas hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo –opinó Ginny.

–Sólo convencer a los accionistas a arriesgar un poco de capital, –dijo– un _poco_ _de ayuda _y aquí lo tienes.

–¿Qué clase de _ayuda_? –curioseó sospechando algo.

–Sabes a qué me refiero ¿Qué hora es?

–Diez para la una –contestó Kyle.

–Uy, muy tarde. Los dejo –apuntó despidiéndose.

–¿Usaste magia para convencer a los accionistas? –volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con un tono de reproche.

–Actué como creí necesario –espetó fríamente.

–¿Y Derek? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

–No tuvo opción. Pero después no le costó tanto trabajo.

–¿Lo hechizaste? –preguntó asustada la muchacha.

–Yo no dije eso –contestó juguetona.

–¡Mi preciosa muñeca! –se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

Hermione volteó y vio a un hombre alto, bien parecido de cabello claro y ojos verdes, que caminaba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. La aludida rodó los ojos, sonrió falsamente y cuando el hombre llegó a plantarle un beso en los labios ella lo alejó de un empujón y le dio una bofetada. Y al contrario de lo que Ginny y Kyle pensaban al ver dicho espectáculo con ojos muy abiertos...

–¡Te he dicho mil veces, Carlo, que no me llames _muñeca_! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Golpeas duro... pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, vine a por ti para ir a comer.

–Bien, Ginny, Kyle, esperó volver a verlos pronto.

Dicho esto tomó el brazo que Carlo le ofrecía y salieron del edificio hacia la zona muggle.

–Esto lo tengo que hablar con Ron y Harry ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de esto anoche?

–Estabas ocupada entrevistando a Derek y a los accionistas y modelos –recordó Kyle– Te confiaste que tendrías hoy la entrevista con Jane.

–Su nombre es Hermione no Jane –replicó un tanto molesta–. No quiero pelear ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a editar esto para después ir a ver a mi hermano.

Kyle asintió y junto a Ginny salieron del edificio rumbo al callejón Diagon.

Hermione y Carlo fueron a comer y a discutir los diseños. Hablaron de costos, colores, texturas, etc.

–Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿no, mu –la mujer lo miró furiosa– mm... Mione? ¿Mía? ¿Cómo te gusta más?

–Jane o Hermione, aunque te tardes.

–O.K. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? Te invito a cenar –invitó seductoramente acercándose a ella.

–Carlo, Carlo, Carlo, me encantaría –contestó en el mismo tono y sin apartarse de él– pero voy a salir con _mi esposo_ –continuó haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

–Lástima –se lamentó– entonces te paso a ver el lunes para darte... –alzó una ceja observándola de arriba abajo– tu regalo ¿A las once?

–Un poco antes, a las once tengo una cita importante.

–De acuerdo. Te llevo a la oficina.

–Mejor a mi casa.

El chico asintió y ambos salieron del restaurante, sin haberse percatado que había algunos paparazzi rondando el lugar y que los habían estado observando y fotografiando. Subieron al auto de él con dirección al departamento de Hermione. La chica llegó y se encontró con un ramo de flores, quitó la tarjeta y la sacó del sobrecito mientras subía las escaleras hacia su recámara.

–"Mi madre te manda estas flores" –leyó– ¡Que lindas! –opinó sinceramente– Tiene más iniciativa que su hijo "Feliz cumpleaños. Te amo. Draco." Que tierno, creo que voy a llorar –dijo sarcásticamente y entró a su habitación dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha cambiarse e irse.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde desapareció y llegó a la casa donde ahora vivían sus padres en Dublín, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Comieron y después en la sobremesa Hermione y Derek les dieron varias sorpresas incluidas la de su matrimonio con lo cual no estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo a excepción de que con ello habían conseguido la custodia de Kiara.

El timbre sonó. Lisle fue hacia la puerta a ver de quien se trataba.

–Cuñada, ¿cómo estás? –saludó Ginny.

–Bien ¿y tú? –contestó dejándola entrar.

–Sorprendida –la trigueña la miró confusa ante su respuesta– Hermione está viva –espetó.

–Lo sé, la vimos anoche en el desfile y después en la recepción lo confirmamos.

–¿Y Harry y Ron? también estaba Malfoy ¿no? –dijo sentándose en la sala.

–Y lo trató como si no lo conociera, en cambio a Harry, a Ron y a mi fue como siempre o casi, está muy cambiada –observó.

–Sí, me di cuenta de ello.

Ginny le contó lo que había pasado en la empresa y la manera de actuar de su amiga ante las situaciones que se presentaron en especial con el hombre que había llegado para llevársela a comer.

–Bueno, para todo esto ¿qué pasó hace un año? –cuestionó.

–Los chicos van a reabrir el caso.

Harry y Ron habían estado metidos todo el día en la oficina de aurores, habían llamado a una reunión extraordinario con Sky, Milles, Hank, Clay y Lewis, los involucrados en el caso; habían estado revisando los informes una y otra vez sin encontrar ninguna alteración ni nada que estuviera fuera de lugar o que les dijera que algo estaba incorrecto.

–No hay nada, todo está en orden –opinó Sky.

–Tenemos que reabrir el caso y comenzar con las investigaciones desde el principio –apremió Harry.

–No queda opción –dijo Clay poniéndose en pie– Empezaré las gestiones para iniciar la investigación. (N/A: gestión, te recuerda algo, Pao?)

–Tendremos que empezar por exhumar el cuerpo e incluso ir a la casa y buscar alguna pista o algo que haya pasado desapercibido –manifestó Lewis.

–Podemos comenzar por el sótano o el ático– sugirió Ron–. Creo que Hazel y Alec lo clausuraron cuando se mudaron o por lo menos eso era lo que me dijeron que planeaban hacer.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Clay–, espero tener los permisos para eso el lunes o el martes a más tardar.

–Nosotros iremos a hablar con Hermione el lunes –informó Harry–, le pediré que nos acompañe en la exhumación y en el registro.

–Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos el lunes a primera hora.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la sala de juntas. Todos excepto Harry que permaneció sentado en su lugar, al verlo Ron, fue a sentarse junto a él.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

–Pensaba en Hermione –contestó–. Cómo es que se fue a Francia, se casó y ahora es dueña de una empresa de modas. Todo mientras pensábamos que estaba muerta.

Ron lo miró, sabia lo que su amigo había pasado con la muerte de Hermione: le había dolido incluso más que a él mismo, se podía imaginar lo que habría sufrido si en el lugar de Hermione hubiera estado Lisle, quizá aún no lo hubiera superado, después de todo ella era su vida.

–¿Sabes cómo es que reconocí a Hermione anoche? –inquirió el ojiverde sacando al pelirrojo de sus cavilaciones. Ron negó con la cabeza– Traía puesto el dije que le regalé cuando éramos novios, en Hogwarts...

–Pero tu tenías o tienes ese dije, fue el que te dio Sky después del funeral.

–Así es –confirmó–, mira –metió su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó la cadena con el dije.

–¿Cómo es que ambos tienen el mismo dije?

–No lo sé. Yo lo encargué, no lo hacen comercialmente además de ponerle la leyenda que tiene atrás –explicó Harry.

–En pocas palabras es algo _único_ –abrevió Ron. Su amigo asintió–. Podemos buscar un hechizo de autenticidad y ver cual es el falso.

Harry no dijo nada simplemente permaneció callado, meditando sobre lo que ocurría y lo que podría ocurrir cuando esclarecieran el dilema en el que nadie sabía cómo se habían enredado todos ellos.

Por la noche Ron volvió a casa acompañado de Harry. Se encontraron con que Lisle y Ginny estaban cenando. Hablaron sobre el caso reabierto de la muerte de Hermione.

La pelirroja les habló de la entrevista con ella ese día y de la publicación de la revista especial que dedicarían a la empresa en la que incluirían la entrevista, la historia, datos, proyectos y todo lo que sabían respecto a Yari.

–El lunes sale, hemos trabajado semanas en ello –comentó Ginny.

–La vamos a comprar –dijo Harry.

Cuando terminaron Harry y Ginny se fueron a sus respectivas casas. El chico se encontró con Remus al llegar y le habló de los eventos recién ocurridos; de hecho, lo sacaba a plática cada vez que podía, quizá tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que lo que estaba viviendo era real, tan real como el año anterior había pasado con la perdida de su mejor amiga.

Remus le dijo dónde encontraría el hechizo que necesitaba.

–Llévatelo con calma –agregó– ha pasado un año desde el incidente y posiblemente hay cosas, pistas, que tal vez se borraron. Indaga junto con Ron y los demás a partir de lo que les diga Hermione. Yo voy a ir a Hogwarts mañana temprano puede que me quede allá unos días, te dejaré los libros donde creo está el hechizo que necesitas.

–Lo voy a buscar, gracias.

Dicho esto ambos fueron a dormir.

Hermione por su parte al día siguiente celebró su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños con su familia, como no lo había hecho desde que entró a Hogwarts debido a que estaba en clases para dicha ocasión y después por su trabajo o por otro algún motivo.

Se la pasaron felices, por la mañana la despertaron cantándole el "Feliz cumpleaños", después la sorprendieron con un pic–nic como desayuno, en la comida fueron a un restaurante, nada elegante ni extravagante a como los que ahora solían ir. Y finalmente, por la noche, cenaron en casa y se acostaron temprano pues al día siguiente cada uno de ellos tenía cosas que atender, sobre todo Hermione que relataría a sus amigos cómo es que estaba viva, casada y a cargo de una importante empresa de diseño de modas. Tendría muchas cosas que explicar, algunas con más sentido que otras pero encontraría la forma que todo fuera creíble, porque en verdad era _creíble._ Les mostraría el otro lado de ella, uno que nadie había conocido hasta entonces y que estaba saliendo a flote, después de todo había tenido que cambiar para poder conducir la empresa que ahora encabezaba,.pero esos cambios, ¿serían para bien... o para mal?

**Hola de nuevo espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y espero verlos pronto con sus comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, vociferadores, etc, etc, etc...**

**Voy en el review 75 capítulo 17, ayúdenme a superar los 80 no tengo ningún fic que haya llegado hasta ahí, si llego a 80 o más les aseguro que subo el capítulo que sigue casi de inmediato, vale?**

**Entonces nos vemos y leemos más tarde**

**Saludos y besos**

**Mariana**

__

**Sept 5, 2008. 11:37 pm**


	19. Cap 18 Respuestas

**Octubre 6, 2008**

**HOLA!! Ya ni sé que excusa poner para disculparme por no actualizar pronto... pero creo que son los escasos reviews que recibí, sin embargo, agradezco a KARYTA34 por su comentario... sé que Hermione está bastante a la defensiva pero tiene sus razones que pueden o no parecer muy lógicas pero espero que no coman tantas ansias con esas explicaciones... Tus duda de Narcisa se contestará después... y lamento el retraso**

**De aquí en adelante les van a surgir dudas que quizá a mi me quedan claras pero sino, si me falta algo en verdad háganmelo saber porque uno es el que escribe y queda todo claro y otro el que lo lee y le surgen dudas con cada palabra...**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 Respuestas**

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y alistaron para después de desayunar, volver a Londres.

A las diez en punto Hermione y Derek se hallaban ya en la oficina de ella. El chico estaba consultando unas cosas parado frente al librero al lado derecho de la puerta de la oficina, justo cuando ésta se abrió y Carlo entró por ella.

–Mía, Mione – saludó alegremente– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y lo prometido es deuda –dijo entregándole una carpeta con los diseños que ella de había exigido le entregara al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el escritorio de la chica.

–Es bueno que te acordaras y que avises antes de entrar como si fuera tu casa –Carlo sonrió haciendo caso omiso del comentario poniendo los ojos en blanco– ¿Ya viste a Derek?

–Buen día, Carlo –saludó el aludido sonriendo y desviando su atención al recién llegado.

–Buen día –contestó Carlo– es agradable verte de nuevo Derek –se giró hacia el hombre.

–No tienes que fingir conmigo –objetó, yendo a sentarse frente al escritorio de Hermione.

–De acuerdo, para qué ocultarlo. Si tú no hubieras estado, habría besado a tu esposa y luego quien sabe –rió pícaro.

Derek rió con él y la mujer los miró fastidiada.

–Por si no se han dado cuenta, la _esposa está_ aquí –protestó, para después devolver la mirada a la carpeta con los diseños– Me gustan –opinó tras un momento de silencio y pasarle los bocetos a Derek.

Carlo explicó sus modelos y expuso varias propuestas para la temporada de primavera.

–Podríamos exhibir los diseños en algún festival junto a otras empresas y diseñadores.

–Eso suena interesante –confirmó Derek–. Así alcanzaríamos ampliar el mercado y consolidarnos a nivel internacional.

–Pero tiene que ser en los más prestigiados, quiero decir que los modelos que se diseñan sólo pueden estar en los eventos más exclusivos porque no son para _cualquier_ persona –dijo Hermione enarcando las cejas.

Los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo. Estaban discutiendo sobre eso cuando el comunicador sonó.

–_Hay unas personas abajo que quieren verla –_informó Nicole.

–¿Quiénes serán? –preguntó molesta la mujer por la interrupción.

–_Lisle y Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy._

–¡Demonios! Se me había olvidado –dijo para sí misma– Diles que los dejen pasar.

Hermione observó a Derek con cara de pedir ayuda y fastidiada por la incómoda visita que interrumpía su junta.

–Voy a recibirlos –anunció Derek poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina en contestación a la súplica sin palabras de Hermione.

Cuando Derek salía, casi a la par, el ascensor se abrió dando paso a los tres hombres y a la mujer.

–Que gusto verlos de nuevo –saludó– Niki, tráenos algo de tomar –la chica asintió y se dirigió a una pequeña habitación al lado del ascensor.

–¿Y Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

–Está adentro con un diseñador. Pero vengan, pasen, así lo corremos más rápido –rió dirigiéndose a la puerta, giró el picaporte y entró sin llamar, haciéndose a un lado, les permitió el paso a la comitiva que los acompañaba.

Hermione estaba sentada en su sillón giratorio con Carlo frente a ella apoyando sus manos en los reposabrazos del asiento y casi encima de ella, ambos mirándose fijamente y murmurando entre ellos.

El grupo que llegaba se sorprendió ante tal escena, Derek se limitó a suspirar y cerrar la puerta.

–No te vayas a propasar con mi mujer, Carlo –advirtió con una leve sonrisa.

Ante la interrupción, todos voltearon a mirarlo, ganándose una mirada enfurecida por parte de Draco.

–¡Lis! ¡Harry! ¡Ron!- dijo apartando a Carlo y poniéndose de pie– te veo luego –se despidió de él.

Carlo asintió, miró a los ahí presentes y sin más se despidió de la chica como solía hacerlo: con un beso en los labios.

–Lo primero que te advierto y lo primero que quebrantas –abrió una vez más la puerta y tras despedirse de Carlo cerró la puerta.

Nicole entró un momento después con tazas de té para los invitados y de café para Derek y Hermione.

–Gracias, Nicole –la chica apuntó con su varita hacia la nada y aparecieron sillas extras para los invitados.

–Que nadie nos moleste –pidió Hermione.

Nicole salió dejándolos para que hablaran. Hermione saludó a sus tres amigos y a Draco sólo le dirigió un frío hola únicamente por cortesía.

Los chicos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de Hermione mientras ella se sentaba tras este con Derek a su lado izquierdo.

–¿Y bien? ¿por donde empezamos? –dijo como invitación para que hablaran.

–¿Dónde... dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –preguntó ansiosamente Harry– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace un año?

–Sabemos que saliste con Lil a hacer las compras – inició Ron y que estuviste en el sótano...

–No. Fue en el ático, estuve leyendo y escribiendo un buen rato hasta que llegó una lechuza con una carta de mis padres donde me avisaban que unos abogados habían estado preguntando por mí desde hacía seis meses más o menos pero que apenas me encontraban.

–¿Qué querían los abogados? –preguntó Harry.

–Eran abogados de Yari –contestó Derek– buscaban a Jane Granger, necesitaban su presencia para la lectura del testamento de Sarah.

–Creí que no sabías cuál era el apellido de Jane –comentó Draco perspicazmente.

–Lo supe cuando nos casamos pero no lo asocié hasta que tú me lo dijiste la noche pasada.

–A él lo mantuve al margen de esa información porque yo sí me enteré que estuvo contigo en la Academia –sonrió forzadamente–. Otras tantas cosas las acaba de conocer apenas el fin de semana.

»Bueno, leí la carta y salí inmediatamente, sólo dejé unas cuantas líneas avisándoles –se dirigió a sus dos amigos– que me tenía que ir por un tiempo. Lo escribí en un pedazo de pergamino en el que estaba haciendo una carta... es posible que la hayan encontrado o por lo menos ese era mi propósito. La dejé encima de todo lo que estaba haciendo y después desaparecí para llegar pronto con mis padres.

–¿A quién iba dirigida la carta? –inquirió Lisle.

–A... –suspiró–a Malfoy.

–No había ninguna carta que fuera para él –afirmó Harry– sólo encontramos algunas hojas de tu diario.

–Yo la encontré –contradijo Ron– se la di a Lisle y ella se la entregó a Malfoy.

Todos miraron al rubio.

–La tengo guardada y no decía nada más que... –se detuvo recordando lo que decía la carta– que te tenías que ir urgentemente– la miró a los ojos. Unos ojos que no le decían absolutamente nada.

–Esa era la nota –observó indiferentemente Hermione–. Llegué con mis padres y esperamos que llegaran los abogados, se leyó el testamento y varias cláusulas que se tenían que cumplir algunas por parte de Sarah y otras que establecía la ley a partir de la muerte de Sarah y en máximo seis meses. La mala noticia era que ese plazo se cumplía en cinco días.

»Mis padres tuvieron que viajar, mejor dicho los tres, a Dublín ese mismo día a instalarnos en la propiedad Gallin con el tiempo decidieron quedarse allá. Yo viajé con Mark Stevenson a Francia a encargarme de los asuntos de la empresa y desde luego de Kiara –volteó a ver a Derek–, claro que para ese momento Mark terminó de cumplir con las cláusulas de Sarah, en las que estaba mejorar mi apariencia, más por la compañía que cualquier otra cosa, dijo que debería estar a la altura de Yari y creo que tenía razón –sonrió complacida y actitud de diva.

Los chicos se quedaron meditando lo que acababa de decir, ¿desde cuando Hermione hablaba de la apariencia personal como algo más importante que cualquier otra cosa? Diciendo aquellas cosas la hacía parecer tan superficial y frívola completamente diferente a la persona que en realidad era y luego su actitud con respecto a todo, como si fuera de lo más normal.

Harry iba a preguntar algo cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entró por ella una niña de unos cuatro años aproximadamente. Tenía el cabello lacio y castaño detenido en unas coletas, además de unos grandes ojos color violeta que irradiaban alegría, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul cielo que se movía con su carrera hacia el escritorio de Hermione.

–¡Papi! –exclamó la niña llegando al lado de su padre y darle un beso– ¡Mami! –fue donde Hermione quien la cargó sentándola en sus piernas– Niki n'a voulu pas empêcher moi entrer!... –se quejó. (No sé si esté correcto pero si ustedes saben qué puse díganmelo y lo corrijo con su ayuda)

–No quería dejarme entrar –le habló en inglés y esperó que la niña lo repitiera– Estoy ocupada, princesa –explicó– Marian te va a llevar a la casa y de camino un helado ¿de acuerdo? –la niña asintió–. Ahora saluda a mis amigos.

La niña volteó a verlos y luego sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Tante Lis! –corrió hacia la chica– ¡Oncle_ Gron_! ¡oncle_ Hagry!_ –saludó la pequeña corriendo de los brazos de uno al otro.

–Ella es Kiara, hija de Sarah y Derek, y ahora también mía.

–¿Tu quién _egres_? –preguntó Kiara a Draco.

–Él es Draco Malfoy, amigo mío y de tu mamá.

La niña lo saludó y regresó con su madre.

–Madame, acaba de llegar esto –informó Nicole entrando a la oficina y dándole un sobre a Hermione.

–Gracias. Lleva a Kiara con Marian, que la lleve un rato al callejón Diagon y después a la casa.

–Claro. On y va, Kiara!

–_No_ vemos, mami, _odios, _papi, _odios,_ _Gron, Hagry, _Lis y _Dgaco._

Kiara tomó la mano de Nicole y junto con ella salieron dejando de nuevo a los chicos para que hablaran.

–Nicole, –llamó Hermione a través del comunicador, bastante seria– sin interrupciones esta vez.

–Sí, madame.

–¿En qué nos quedamos? –cuestionó suavizando su expresión y dejando perplejos a sus amigos por su actitud.

–En que te fuiste a Francia –recordó Ron.

–Ahí me encontré con que Kiara estaba en un orfelinato y que el tiempo en que yo podía hacer acto de presencia para obtener su custodia había pasado y ahora estaba a cargo del estado, por lo que tenía que iniciar trámites de adopción que se alargaron por casi seis meses. Quería que comprobara estudios, trabajo, todo lo necesario para asegurar el bienestar de Kiara. Además también estaba viendo asuntos de la empresa que estaba por declararse en quiebra.

»En marzo, mas o menos, conocí a Derek cuando buscaba a Sarah, hablamos mucho y fuimos al orfanato, pero pasaba lo mismo con él, necesitaba comprobar mil cosas para que le dieran la custodia de Kiara. Lo consultamos con los abogados y nos dieron la opción del matrimonio, cualquiera de los dos tendría que casarse para poder adoptar a la niña.

»Lo estuvimos meditando por un buen tiempo, pensando en todas las posibilidades que teníamos pero ambos estábamos desesperados por tener a la niña con nosotros así que decidimos casarnos. Él como padre biológico y yo como la tutora legal que Sarah designara fue lo que nos permitió adoptarla. Eso y tener que crear una serie de documentos escolares y de trabajo que comprobara nuestra existencia en el mundo muggle porque obviamente no los había.

–Entonces ¿te casaste por conveniencia? –preguntó Harry.

–A Jane y a mi nos gusta llamarlo por mutuo acuerdo –corroboró Derek.

–¿Por qué no estuviste en contacto mientras estabas allá? –quiso saber Ron.

–Yo quise hablarles pero estuve muy presionada por dos semanas, aunque de hecho lo hice, pero la grabación decía que el teléfono estaba fuera de servicio. Después lo intenté por carta, les envié varias lechuzas a la casa, aunque ahora entiendo que no las recibieron.

–Después del incidente nos mudamos –informó Harry– regresamos a mi casa, ahí vivimos Ron y yo, y Remus y Lis nos visitaba de vez en cuando.

–¿Quién se mudó a la casa? –preguntó asustada–. Digo, porque si hay alguien, ellos debieron recibir las cartas... y si son muggles...

–No, tranquila –intervino Lisle– son Alec y Hazle quienes viven ahí.

–Además, –continuó Ron– clausuraron el ático y creo que también el sótano por la seguridad de Lil. Si mandaste las cartas, deben estar ahí.

–Bien, pues no sé qué más les puedo explicar, ya les dije todo lo que sé y lo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo.

–¿Nunca viniste a Londres? –preguntó Lisle.

–Sí vine, unas tres o cuatro veces, pero sólo de negocios. A veces iba a Dublín a ver a mis padres, mis viajes no duraban más de dos o tres días a lo sumo.

–¿Por qué el Ministerio no registró tus viajes? –volvió a preguntar Lisle.

–Porque he viajado en avión, tres de los cinco accionistas que somos son muggles. No me podía arriesgar que notaran alguna conducta extraña en mis viajes –contestó indiferente–. Además el Ministerio no tendría porque enterarse de todos mis movimientos, después de todo _sé_ cómo se manejan estos asuntos ahí y _sé_ perfectamente cómo evitarlo.

–Pero estarías incurriendo en un delito –apuntó Draco, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

–Perdón, pero no estoy platicando contigo –lo miró fríamente. Una mirada que él mejor que nadie conocía ya que la había ocupado mucho en Hogwarts.

–Pero tiene razón –objetó Lisle haciendo que la conexión de miradas entre su amiga y el rubio se rompiera.

–De acuerdo, está mal, denúncienme para que me lleven a Azkaban ¿es eso lo que quieren? –espetó molesta. Derek negó con la cabeza.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron una vez más por la actitud e Hermione, parecía que habían cambiado a la chica que conocían por otra de la cual no sabían qué esperar.

–Tranquilízate, Hermione –pidió Ron, después de un momento de silencio.

Hermione permaneció seria, jugando con el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

–Yo tengo uno igual –observó Harry apuntando hacia el dije.

–¿Mandaste hacer otro? –cuestionó la mujer suavizando su actitud.

–No –respondió–. Este me lo dio Sky después de tu funeral, éste es el tuyo.

–Imposible, yo no me he separado de él ni un segundo.

–Hemos tenido discusiones por ese collar –intervino Derek– sobre todo en los desfiles y sesiones fotográficas, por no querer quitárselo y usar algún otro.

–Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo –informó Harry– con un hechizo de comprobación.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos sin expresión alguna, luego dirigió sus manos hacia el collar y se lo quitó, lo abrochó para después colocarlo frente a ella encima del escritorio. Harry colocó el que tenía en el otro extremo del escritorio, agitó la varita y ambos collares fueron rodeados por una luz azul haciéndolos levitar hacia sus respectivos dueños, quienes extendieron la mano sin tocarlos.

Todos observaban lo que ocurría en completo silencio a excepción de Derek que tomó una carpeta con documentos, revisándolos. Hermione se impacientó al ver que no pasaba nada.

–¿Y, qué estamos esperando?

–Paciencia, esto se lleva su tiempo –contestó Harry.

Hermione rodó los ojos y volteó a mirar a Derek.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –cuestionó la mujer.

–Los presupuestos para la siguiente temporada.

–¿Aceptaron?

–No, sólo accedieron al 70 –Hermione bufó–. Tendremos que reducir costos y mano de obra.

–No tenemos otro remedio –se resignó la chica –Derek le tendió la carpeta para que la chica firmara.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas una vez más ¿Desde cuando Hermione se daba por vencida tan fácilmente y a la primera? ¿Por qué no trataba de encontrar alguna opción?

–Vamos a tener que despedir a varios empleados en París y Milán.

–Pues dile a Nicole que vea con Jason y Cole de quien podemos prescindir –le devolvió la carpeta.

Derek sólo asintió y continuó revisando sus papeles.

–¿Vas a dejar que despidan a la gente así como así? –preguntó Draco.

–Creo que te tienes que hacer un chequeo médico porque creo que ya no oyes bien; y sí vamos a tener que despedir a varias personas.

–¿Por qué no buscas una alternativa? –cuestionó Lisle.

–No hay alternativa –sentenció–. Ya habíamos hablado de esto y mandamos el proyecto con un 15 de incremento a lo requerido y a pesar de ello, le quitaron un 15 más.

–¿Desde cuando te das por vencida al primer intento? Siempre luchabas por obtener lo que querías –consideró Draco– En verdad Hermione te desconozco...

–«Obtener lo que querías» –repitió Hermione– ¿así es como lo llamas? ¿Así es como consideras lo que pasó en Francia? –preguntó con ironía.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–Me refiero –dijo pausadamente– a lo que pasó entre nosotros antes que te fueras a tu internado en América ¿ya te acordaste?

El chico se sonrojó levemente al recordar aquel momento, algo que Hermione notó.

–Sí lo recuerdo –conformó– pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso.

–Obtuviste lo que querías –volvió a decir. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido un tanto confuso–. Sabes a qué me refiero, me entregué a ti –aclaró– a _eso_me refería...

–Lo que hubo o no hubo entre nosotros no creo que sea algo que se tiene que hablar en una situación como ésta. Nuestra relación...

–¿Relación? Pseudorelación –recalcó– Lisle siempre tuvo razón, lo que «hubo» entre nosotros no le podíamos llamar relación. Y es justo como lo dijiste: obtuviste lo que querías y ahí se acabó todo contacto entre tu y yo, porque no volví a saber nada de ti hasta hace seis meses por Derek –el aludido separó la vista de los documentos que revisaba y miró a la chica mientras los demás habían seguido simplemente la pelea con la mirada y con un sentimiento de desconcierto e incomodidad– y hasta el viernes que te volví a ver... –espetó con un tono de rabia.

Draco estaba a punto de rebatir cuando el hechizo que Harry había lanzado sobre los dos collares reveló cuál era el auténtico cambiando la luz azul que lo envolvía a un amarillo, ocasionando también aplacar los ánimos que se habían encendido.

**

* * *

****Ya ni qué decirles de la actitud de Herm... pero bueno que les pareció, espero sus comentarios si creen que me los merezco después de tanta tardanza snif, snif,... sino también se vale decir que deje de escribir: aquí lo que el cliente pida... pero no creo que sea justo para los que han seguido esta historia así que aunque me tarde pero esta historia llegará a su final... PROMESA**

**Besos y saludos a todas y todos los lectores...**

**Mariana Malfoy (aunque estoy pensando en cambiar, de nuevo, mi nick)**

**CIAO**


	20. Cap 19 Di que no es verdad

**OCTUBRE 29, 2008.**

**HOLA!!! ESTOY DE NUEVO POR AQUÍ, LAMENTO DEMORARME TANTO PERO ANDO CON UN BUEN DE TRABAJO POR TODOS LADOS Y ESTOY A PUNTO DE VOLVERME LOCA... SIN CONTAR QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR NADA...**

**AGRADEZCO A QUIENES SE MOLESTARON EN LEER MI HISTORIA Y AÚN MÁS A QUIEN ME DEJÓ SUS COMENTARIOS. **

**ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y QUE NO HAYA DEJADO DEMASIADOS CABOS SUELTOS POR AHÍ.**

**AHORA ****SI VA LA DE HERMIONE CON DRACO, **

**¿PODRÁ CONVENCERLA DE QUE EN VERDAD LA AMA?**

**¿ELLA LE CREERÁ? **

**¿QUE LE PASA A ELLA CON SUS ACTITUDES?**

**SÓLO CONTINÚEN LEYENDO PARA SABER QUÉ OCURRIRÁ...**

**QUE ESTÉN BIEN, Y ME DESPIDO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA... OJALÁ Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, CREANME QUE ME DAN UN POCO DE CORDURA Y ALIENTO QUE LO QUE HAGO EN VERDAD AGRADA...**

**BESOS**

**MARIANA**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 19 Di que no es verdad

Un suave sonido se oyó cuando la luz que rodeaba cada uno de los collares cambió, ocasionando también aplacar los ánimos que se habían encendido.

Harry, Ron y Lisle estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oír. Ahora entendían porqué Hermione, al no saber nada de Draco, se había enfadado y deprimido; aunque el enfado lo entendían pero... ¿y la depresión?

Lo más seguro era que realmente lo amó demasiado y le dolió perderlo. El caso es que también se había enfermado por el exceso de estrés en el trabajo y habían ido a parar el hospital, todo ocasionado por la incomunicación de él.

El collar que era el original se posó sobre el escritorio frente a Hermione, lo cual significaba que era precisamente ese el mismo que Harry le había regalado en San Valentín en su último año en Hogwarts y el que no había querido quitarse en ningún momento.

–Te lo dije: no me lo he quitado para nada.

Harry desencantó el otro collar con un movimiento de varita y lo tomó en su mano, miró a Ron y luego regresó su mirada a Hermione.

–¿Conocías el hechizo? –preguntó Lisle, la única que se había percatado del comentario de su amiga al saber cómo respondía el hechizo ante la comparación de dos objetos.

Harry y Ron miraron a su amiga, quien reincorporándose en su asiento y apoyando su codo izquierdo en el descansabrazos contestó:

–Saben perfectamente que leo mucho, sé cómo funciona un hechizo de comprobación, aunque en este momento no recuerdo el conjuro.

–¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó Ron– Eso si que es una novedad –bromeó.

–Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar –argumentó la mujer fríamente. Ron borró su sonrisa.

–Bien, entonces tenemos que averiguar cómo es que yo tengo una imitación de tu dije –apuntó Harry– También queremos que nos acompañes al cementerio a exhumar el cuerpo que enterramos hace un año.

–¿Por qué tengo que estar presente?

–Por ser en cierta forma la agraviada y es necesario que estés presente –contestó seriamente Ron.

–Y también que vayas a la revisión de la casa –agregó Harry.

–De seguro tengo que estar presente ahí también –Harry y Ron asintieron– ¿Para cuando tienen planeado esas actividades?

–Para esta semana –contestó Ron– nada más se firmen los permisos necesarios.

–Por la mañana hablé con Alec y dijo que podíamos ir cuando quisiéramos.

–Mañana ni pasado mañana puedes –dijo Derek separando una vez más la vista de su carpeta.

Hermione apretó un botón del teléfono. Un instante después entró Nicole con una carpeta en las manos.

–Nicole, recuérdame que tengo para esta semana.

–Mañana usted y el señor Noxon tienen la cita con la agencia de autos; por la tarde tiene la comida con el señor Desica –Hermione asintió–. El miércoles tienen la cita en la escuela St. Helen's para Kiara; por la tarde no tienen actividad. El jueves viaja a Italia al desfile de temporada y regresa el domingo –Nicole cerró su agenda y miró a su jefa.

–Gracias, Nicole, eso es todo.

La muchacha se retiró y quedaron solos nuevamente (N/A: ¿Cuál solos? Hay 6 personasen la habitación, o sea qué me pasa)

–Como ven tengo ocupada toda la semana.

–Con Hazel y Alec podemos ir el miércoles por la tarde –dijo Ron–, si no tienes inconveniente –agregó al ver la mueca de fastidio que puso su amiga.

–Lo que sea con tal de que todo esto quede aclarado de una vez por todas.

En ese instante sonó un celular. Derek y Hermione reaccionaron al momento buscando el teléfono.

–¿Si? –contestó Derek– Ah, hola preciosa –el chico se levantó de su asiento dejando los papeles que hojeaba sobre el escritorio y haciendo una seña a Hermione, salió de la oficina.

–¿Todo correcto? –preguntó la castaña– Tenemos que reunirnos nuevamente para que me cuenten que ha sido de ustedes y lo que han hecho –sonrió, cambiando su actitud altanera, fría e indiferente que había tenido después del incidente con Draco.

–De acuerdo –contestó Harry.

–¿Qué te parece el próximo fin de semana en nuestra casa? –invitó Lisle.

–Seguro –contestó– Voy a llevar a Kiara para que conviva con ustedes. Es una niña preciosa.

–Te dejamos para que sigas trabajando –sonrió Harry– pero no te vayas a sobrepasar, recuerda la última vez que lo hiciste –la reprendió.

–Prometido.

Sin que casi ninguno lo notara un haz sombrío atravesó la mirada de Hermione. La chica se levantó y despidió a sus amigos con un abrazo y un beso, a Draco simplemente de dijo adiós. Derek los despidió aún con el celular en la mano, después colgó y regresó a la oficina.

–¿Cómo ves que los autos que encargamos están listos? –anunció Derek regresando a la oficina.

–Excelente, ya podemos desplazarnos sin la necesidad de chofer y todas esas tonterías.

–¿Qué fue lo que te trajo Niki?

–No sé, ábrelo –contestó entregándole el sobre al muchacho.

–¿Te hablaron los de la agencia?

–No, era Kiara y después hablé con Marian, me dijo lo de los autos –sacó una revista del sobre y lo mostró a la chica– Mira, un especial de Yari.

–Es de Ginny Weasley, me dijo de esto el sábado.

–Al parecer no causaste tanta conmoción con tu regreso.

–Ya lo veremos cuando _El Profeta_ o _El Quisquilloso_ publiquen que no estaba muerta.

–Y andabas de parranda –sentenció Derek con una sonrisa.

–Contigo no se puede ¿verdad?

–Te quedas, te vas... Quiero ir a comer a la casa con Kiara –anunció él.

–Estás tomando _muy_ bien tu papel de padre –el muchacho sonrió de lado–. Adelántate, tengo que hablar con la señorita Sheldon para confirmar la cita del miércoles.

Derek salió de ahí, se despidió de Nicole y con un guardaespaldas llegó al ascensor para ir rumbo al departamento.

–¿Qué opinan de lo que dijo Hermione? –cuestionó Lisle a Ron y a Harry cuando estuvieron en el callejón Diagon.

–Habrá muchas cosas que tendremos que corroborar, pero ya será sobre la marcha –contestó el pelirrojo.

–Hay muchas cosas que podría decir que no me cuadran pero como dijo Ron, ya veremos.

–¿Y tu? –miró a Draco– ¿estás bien? Has estado demasiado callado.

–Sólo meditaba todo lo que acaba de pasar y lo ocurrido o lo que dijo que ha ocurrido.

–Vamos al Ministerio –anunció Harry, teniendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de la pareja.

–Yo voy a casa –contradijo Draco–, nos vemos luego.

Los chicos se separaron. Ron, Lisle y Harry se aparecieron en el Ministerio para trabajar aunque primeramente pasaron a comer algo al _Caldero Chorreante_. Por su lado Draco no regresó a su casa como había dicho, sino que se dirigió nuevamente al edificio de Yari a la oficina de Hermione.

En la recepción no estaba Nicole por lo que supuso que había ido a comer y quizá Hermione tampoco estaría ahí, así que se aventuró a abrir la puerta, dándose cuenta que estaba lejos de la verdad. ¡Y vaya que lo estaba!

De espaldas a él, en el par de sillas que ahora había frente al escritorio se encontraba ella, Hermione, con su largo y lacio cabello cayendo por su espalda y al parecer sin haberse dado cuenta que el chico entraba, pues no volteó y continuó con lo que hacía.

–Tienes suerte –dijo de pronto la mujer– No, no es cierto –refutó al instante–, te conozco, no sé si para mi desgracia o fortuna, sabía que volverías.

–¿Por qué dices que es una desgracia? –preguntó entrando finalmente a la habitación.

–Porque te conocí bajo las peores circunstancias, empezando en Hogwarts y terminando con los últimos cuatro años –contestó apenas moviendo la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, por lo que no alcanzó a distinguir que un hombre se acercó al rubio por la espalda atacándolo y torciéndole un brazo hacia la espalda.

–¿Pero qué...? –se quejó el rubio.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y giró volviéndose a ver qué ocurría.

–¡Smith! –llamó con actitud sorprendida.

–Madame, no sé en que piensas sus custodios al dejar pasar a este desconocido. Ahora mismo lo saco de aquí.

–Smith, tranquilízate –sonrió divertida por la situación– Él tiene acceso al edificio por órdenes de mi marido, puedes soltarlo.

–Oh, lo lamento mucho, señor, no lo sabía –se disculpó el custodio.

–Sí, seguro –contestó enfadado Draco por el trato que le habían dado al tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa.

–¿Qué haces por aquí, Smith?

–El señor Desica me envió para comunicarle que el viaje a Italia se retrasó para la tarde del jueves.

–¿Sólo te envió para eso? –preguntó sonriente la muchacha.

–Sí. Y si me permite decirlo, madame, no le veo el sentido.

–Agradésele de mi parte el que me haya avisado del cambio, y dile textualmente que es un **idiota** si no sabe usar un teléfono –Smith sonrió y asintió con la cabeza–. Dile que nos vemos mañana.

–Por supuesto, con permiso.

Smith se retiró cerrando la puerta tras él.

–Tus guardaespaldas más que una protección son un peligro –opinó Draco.

–Smith no es mi custodio, y del peligro que pueden representar depende del lado en el que te encuentres –contestó indiferente volviendo a sentarse–. Como sea, yo los deseché o casi, creo que sé cuidarme muy bien sola, y bueno ¿qué te trae de vuelta?

–Tú –espetó–. Con tus amigos no pudimos hablar abiertamente.

–Numero uno, al parecer ya no son _sólo_ mis amigos. Numero dos, creo que yo _sí_ hablé abiertamente –contestó recordando el tema que había tocado estando sus amigos ahí presentes.

–Te puedo jurar que yo nunca te usé –se acercó a ella sentándose en la silla al lado de ella–, que realmente te amo y que todo este tiempo que pasé lejos de ti lo padecí, y peor aún cuando me enteré que estabas muerta.

Hermione lo miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? –contestó estoicamente– No sé que pretendes al venir a decirme esto ¿qué es lo que buscas?

–Quiero saber la razón por la que te casaste con Shane, quiero saber porqué dices que no te escribí cuando sí lo hacía y porque no recibí tus cartas.

–Esas son demasiadas preguntas ¿no crees? –respondió sin inmutarse, observando la ansiedad en los ojos de hombre que estaba frente a ella– Si quieres una respuesta, te decepcionará decirte que no las tengo, o tal vez no son las que tu esperas.

–Por favor, necesito una respuesta.

Hermione lo observó por un par de segundos descubriendo en su mirada el deseo de escuchar que aún sentía algo por él.

–No lo sé –contestó finalmente sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se movía al notar el sentimiento que embargaba al hombre que la acompañaba– No sé si supone que escribiste y yo lo hice, porqué nunca llegaron las cartas a su destino... –respiró profundo–. Pero ya no interesa, no podemos cambiar las cosas que son –levantándose lentamente de su asiento comenzó a caminar por la oficina.

–¿Por qué eres así? –cuestionó Draco levantándose– ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan fría, indiferente? Cómo fue que cambiaste tanto –avanzó hasta donde ella.

Hermione lo miró fijo. Era verdad lo que decía aquél chico, había cambiado y no únicamente en lo físico, sus actitudes eran diferentes, sus movimientos eran más refinados, la forma de hablar y no era por el hecho de haberse convertido en una figura pública lo que hacía que se comportara a la altura de dicho puesto, sino que además era seca, cortante y hasta cierto punto prepotente e insensible. Cualquiera que la hubiera conocido en Hogwarts y la viera ahora, podría decir que en el entierro de Hermione, al que muchos habían asistido y que había resultado falso, habían enterrado no un cuerpo sino la calidez, humanidad y pureza de la muchacha que ahora estaba frente a él. Tal vez no había muerto físicamente, pero algo de su alma sí.

–¿En verdad quieres saber el porqué de todo esto? –el chico se limitó a observarla enarcando las cejas– Fuiste tu. Fue la maldita separación y la distancia. Ah y agrégale la incomunicación y el tiempo, entre otras cosas –se giró hacia el escritorio– En cuanto a lo de Derek, ya lo sabes.

–¿Y lo quieres? Porque estoy seguro que no, que me sigues queriendo a mi

–Es irónico ¿no lo crees? –dijo la chica con los ojos un poco cristalinos por los recuerdos que llegaron a su memoria –Precisamente tú estás en el mismo sitio donde estuvo Harry: preguntándose si todavía lo quería, cuando yo me había enamorado de otro ¿cómo son las cosas, no? Ahora sabes lo que él sintió.

–Pero tú no estás enamorada de Shane –sentenció Draco.

–¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó caminado alrededor del escritorio– Él ha sido un compañero y amigo desde que lo conozco, justo como tú lo fuiste en su momento. Pude haberme enamorado de él como me enamoré de ti.

Draco negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada de la chica y tratando de ignorar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

–Todo puede pasar nada es seguro en este mundo, excepto quizá, la muerte.

Se formó un silencio Hermione miraba a Draco pero el miraba el suelo.

–Draco, yo te am... amé pero ya no –dio media vuelta y se acercó al ventanal para tranquilizarse y enjugar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

–¡Mientes! ¡Vamos, dilo! –avanzó hacia ella y la giró para verla.

La mujer había recobrado la tranquilidad que tenía cuando él llegó e incluso pudo notar una barrera que evitaría que él se acercara demasiado a ella.

–Por favor, –suplicó– di que no es verdad.

–Vete y déjame seguir trabajando– contestó autoritaria.

–No lo haré. Sé que no quieres a Shane –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces para que me dejes es paz?

–Sé que me sigues queriendo –reiteró Draco.

–¿Sí? –cuestionó burlonamente– te sientes muy seguro de eso.

Draco no contestó, la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él, se miraron unos segundos perdiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos del otro y poco a poco la distancia que los separaba se redujo hasta desaparecer, sus labios se unieron en un suave roce que fue haciéndose más estrecho. Él colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione mientras ella deslizaba sus manos a los hombros del chico. La ternura con que se inició el beso quedó atrás dando paso a la pasión, y el anhelo del ser amado salió a flote cubriéndolos de una atmósfera de confidencia que sólo ellos podrían descifrar. Sin embargo, la atmósfera tan placentera fue rota tempestivamente por la muchacha quien lo empujó obligándolo a alejarse.

–Te lo dije, no puedes ocultarlo, te sentí temblar entre mis brazos como la primera vez.

La chica sonrió de lado burlonamente y negando con la cabeza.

–Que absurdos son los hombres, ¿crees que todavía me interesas? Por si no te habías dado cuenta _tengo una vida hecha_, no sé donde pueda existir "nuestra relación" si nunca ha existido –el chico no dijo nada– vuelvo a preguntar qué quieres que te diga?

–Dime que no me amas mirándome a los ojos.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos borrando la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro para después dirigir la mirada al suelo.

–¿Quieres que te diga que no puedo, que no puedo porque no lo siento? –alzó la mirada de forma altanera

–No lo puedes decir porque no lo sientes –musitó el chico.

Hermione rió alejándose. Él la detuvo por el brazo y la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí.

–Me sigues amando de la misma forma que yo te amo –sentenció.

–Lo que quieres que te diga y que ocurra lo viste en la televisión o leíste en una novela, pero esto es la vida real así que no va a suceder –concluyó firmemente mirando a un impávido Draco –Aunque algo es seguro, no te odio porque sólo se puede odiar lo que se ha querido. Tal vez te amé una vez, pero no creo que haya sido en verdad amor y para dejarlo más claro, en este momento me eres completamente indiferente.

–No es cierto, todo lo dices para castigarme por algo de lo que yo no tuve la culpa.

–Ah, ya ¡basta! No voy a decir que te amo y que te extraño porque eso ya lo das por hecho, así que pon atención: _estoy _casada –dijo lentamente puntualizando cada sílaba–, _tengo_ una familia y si te amé es tiempo _pasado_, eso quedó muy, pero _muy_ atrás.

–Dímelo a los ojos para poder creerte –insistió Draco.

–¿Diciéndotelo me vas a dejar trabajar en paz? –el chico respiró profundamente pero no contestó. Hermione interpretó eso como una negativa– Lo sabía, aún así no me vas a dejar trabajar, no tiene caso que te diga nada.

Hermione caminó a su escritorio, recogió los papeles que tenía esparcidos y los guardó en su carpeta.

–Nicole, avisa a Parker que nos vamos –dijo presionando un botón de su teléfono– ¿Te quedas? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la salida.

Draco, sin decir palabra, caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y cediendo el paso a la mujer.

–Estaré en casa, cualquier cosa al celular, por favor –avisó a la asistente al tiempo que presionaba el botón para llamar el ascensor.

–Sí, madame.

El ascensor se abrió y entraron juntos. Al llegar al estacionamiento se separaron.

Hermione se alejó sin despedirse de Draco y se subió a un auto que la esperaba y manejaba un custodio, el chico supuso que era Parker.

Sin tener nada más que hacer en ese lugar y después de todo lo que platicó con Hermione y la frialdad con lo que manejaba la situación decidió que sería mejor darle un poco de espacio y tiempo, regresó a su casa pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Estaba seguro que aún lo amaba, parecía un necio al repetírselo una y otra vez, pero trataría de convencerla y quizá tendría que volver a conquistar su corazón y reconstruir su confianza en él. Pero la desazón que le dejó aquel rechazo lo impulsaba a no querer darse cuenta que lo que ella le había mostrado podía ser más una realidad con la que tendría que aprender a vivir que una contrariedad al reencontrarse con ella, sin embargo era una realidad que no quería enfrentar.

* * *


	21. Cap 20 La verdad ¿revelada?

**Febreo 15, 2009**

**Capitulo 20 La verdad ¿revelada?**

Después de las aclaraciones entre Hermione y sus amigos, la semana transcurría lenta y calmadamente, por lo menos hasta que se publicó la revista especial de Yari donde se mencionaba a Hermione, y tal como lo había dicho se formó un alboroto tanto en el mundo muggle pero aún más en el mágico por dicha noticia.

Los teléfonos del Ministerio de Magia como de Yari sonaban queriendo consultar y obtener toda la información disponible acerca de la modelo y empresaria en la que se había convertido después de su supuesta muerte.

_«Hermione Jane Granger que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, condecorada con la Orden de Merlín primera clase tras librar al mundo mágico de la asesina de brujas Mheragnee Girorn, y cuya muerte anunciamos el año pasado, está viva»._

Publicó _El Profeta_ al enterarse de la noticia causando una gran polémica aunque no tan grande como la del Quisquilloso que publicó además su teoría de lo sucedido.

_«Desde luego la muerte, o supuesta muerte, tuvo como objetivo el promocionar la apertura de la compañía de modas Yari aquí en Londres, que venía gestándose desde aquella época_

_»Pero se preguntaran ¿cómo es que pudo llevar a cabo este plan? Conociendo a Hermione (pues en verdad la conozco) se que cuenta con los contactos en el Ministerio sobre todo en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y más específicamente en la Oficina de Aurores y me refiero a ni más ni menos que a dos reconocidos aurores Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, quienes ayudaban en la captura de la asesina de brujas. Sin embargo, ahora la pregunta que está presente es ¿cómo van a explicar la reaparición de Hermione?»_

-No puedo creer lo que publicaron en el Quisquilloso –dijo Ron lanzando la publicación sobre el escritorio.

-Sí ya lo leí –contestó Harry- A que no adivinas quién escribió el artículo –Ron lo miró interrogante- Luna Lovegood.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si de hecho ya llegaron varias cartas pidiendo una entrevista con alguno de los dos.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió dando paso a cinco aurores más que estaban averiguando cualquier dato sobre Hermione.

-Es horrible –dijo Clay dejándose caer en uno de los asientos.

-¿Encontraron algo más del caso? –preguntó ansioso Ron.

-No, todo lo que dijo Hermione lo corroboramos, desde el viaje a Dublín hasta el orfelinato y la empresa –informó Hank.

-Incluso investigamos el buffet jurídico –agregó Sky- todo es tal como nos lo contaron.

-Entonces que es tan horrible –preguntó Harry.

-¡El Atrio! –comentó Mike– está atascado, apenas y pudimos pasar.

–Pues que hay –preguntó Ron– ¿Algún famoso o algo por el estilo?

–¡Ojalá! le hubiera pedido su autógrafo –contestó Sky.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas interrogantes

–Hay reporteros y fotógrafos tratando de pasar o colarse para llegar hasta aquí con alguno de ustedes –informó Lewis

–Por suerte no supieron que trabajábamos aquí, si no, no llegábamos enteros –agregó Clay.

–Por cierto también están Ginny y Kyle allá arriba.

–¡Genial! –espetó Ron– Ahora voy a tener encima mío a mi propia hermana para una entrevista.

–Por lo menos no fue a tu casa o a la mía –observó Harry.

–Hoy por la tarde vamos a la casa con Hermione –informó Ron una vez que dieron por iniciada formalmente la junta.

–Pues antes vamos a pasar por el cementerio –anunció Hank colocando una hoja sobre el escritorio– Ya tenemos el permiso para exhumar el cuerpo de Hermione –el chico frunció el ceño como analizando lo que acababa de decir –. Eso se oyó raro ¿no?

Todos los presentes asintieron y después de terminar de aclarar algunos puntos se retiraron para realizar su respectivo trabajo y reunirse a la hora acordada en el cementerio.

Por otra parte Hermione y Derek habían ido al colegio St. Helen's donde pensaban inscribir a Kiara. La escuela tenía muchas actividades extra además de las de horario de clase. El jardín de niños era agradable: espacios amplios, los jardines estaban bien cuidados; el comedor, las habitaciones se veían ordenadas y limpias; en pocas palabras era perfecto.

Kiara, que había ido con sus padres a visitar la escuela, también le agradó y simpatizó fácilmente con las niñas, así que aprovecharon para inscribirla y comprar lo necesario para su ingreso.

Al salir de ahí volvieron al departamento que quedaba a poco más de media hora del colegio. Hermione tenía una cita con Harry y Ron.

–¿Cómo te vas a ir? –preguntó Derek cuando se sentaron en la sala del departamento.

–En el auto, no me puedo aparecer en el cementerio o por lo menos no voy a intentarlo hoy.

–¿No ibas a ir a la casa donde vivías antes?

–Se suponía. Marian me acaba de decir que habló Harry y van a exhumar mi cuerpo –dijo riendo.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –ofreció el chico.

–No mejor quédate con la niña. No sé cuanto tiempo me vaya a tardar. Voy a cambiarme.

La chica subió a su recámara para cambiar su vestimenta, después de todo no tenía porqué ir tan elegante al cementerio y arruinar sus caras zapatillas.

Harry y Ron ya estaban en la entrada del cementerio aguardando a Hermione que se había retrasado para la cita.

–No nos podemos retrasar más, Harry –dijo Sky.

–Que empiecen –ordenó.

Sky volvió al lugar donde realizarían la exhumación.

–Es extraño. Hermione siempre ha sido puntual –dijo Harry a Ron.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, como si la hubieran invocado, la chica apareció manejando un flamante auto que se detuvo frente a ellos.

El auto era un volvo azul platino descapotable. Se veía magnífico.

Hermione descendió del auto y miró a sus amigos que la veían impresionados. Iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, llevaba una camisa azul tenue, igual de ajustada que el pantalón, y con un pronunciado escote; traía su cabello suelto y lacio. Se detuvo frente a sus amigos levantando los lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos y colocándoselos en forma de diadema los saludó.

–No me vean así –dijo Hermione– Sé que llego tarde, lo lamento ¿vamos? –preguntó sacándolos de su ensimismamiento o mejor dicho de su anonades.

–No te preocupes, estamos comenzando –pronunció al fin Ron.

Hermione se dirigió por la vereda hacia el sitio donde estaba la tumba con Harry y Ron siguiéndola. Al llegar al sitio se detuvo a una distancia prudente para no interrumpir el trabajo.

–¿Ya habías venido aquí antes? –cuestionó Harry.

–No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Llegaste sin problemas –dijo perspicaz el ojiverde observando cualquier reacción de su amiga.

–Lo vi desde la avenida –dijo señalando hacia la reja tras la cual pasaba la calle por la que había llegado– Además vestidos de rojo casi no se distinguen y también con _todo_ lo que trajeron para que nadie notara lo que están haciendo –comentó sarcástica.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, a sí mismos y luego a sus compañeros. Era verdad, todos iban vestidos con pantalón de mezclilla y blusa o camisa roja. Claro que de haber estado en un cementerio mágico, llevarían sus tradicionales túnicas rojas que usaban para distinguirse como aurores; de cualquier forma, destacaban demasiado.

Diez minutos más tarde estaban haciendo levitar el ataúd para después abrirlo. Hermione no se movió del sitio en donde estaba mientras que Harry y Ron se acercaron para abrir los seguros y levantar la tapa de la caja. Sin embargo, no lo hacían.

–¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando? –preguntó Hermione acercándose al grupo que la miraba con ojos muy abiertos– O.K. Aclaremos algo: creo que al estar aquí, no podría estar ahí dentro ¿o sí? No soy un fantasma.

–Tal vez seas un _inferi _–sugirió una voz femenina tras Hermione.

La mujer de cabello largo y rubio estaba de pié un par de metros tras la castaña, quien volteó a verla con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry acercándose a la mujer.

–Quería estar presente en el desentierro –contestó.

–¿Sólo viniste tu? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

–Sí. Tú me dijiste que me dabas permiso si sólo era yo.

Hermione los miraba incrédula para después mirar a Ron buscando una explicación.

–¿Desde cuando Harry le da esos privilegios a Lovegood?

–Desde que Luna logró convencerlo o mejor dicho dejar de fastidiarlo. O por lo menos eso fue lo que él me explicó –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–Como sea ¿qué esperamos? –insistió.

–Necesitamos una poción –contestó. La chica lo miró interrogativamente– Nos la van a traer del Ministerio.

–¿Para qué es la poción?

–Para anular cualquier clase de hechizo o conjuro que hayan puesto al ataúd.

–¿Y cuando van a traer la dichosa poción? –cuestionó ya un tanto fastidiada.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer? –preguntó Harry que la había escuchado

–Tengo que preparar mi equipaje, recuerda que mañana viajo a Italia.

–Tienes toda la mañana para preparar tu equipaje –siseó una voz bastante conocida para la mujer.

–Hasta que llegas Malfoy –dijo Clay.

–Lo siento, Tenney, si me hubieras pedido la poción ayer, te la habría entregado hoy por la mañana.

Draco sacó y entregó los frascos que contenían la poción a Sky.

–¿Cómo quedamos? –preguntó Sky.

Draco sólo sonrió y asintió.

Sky repartió los frascos y comenzaron a verterlos a lo largo el ataúd. El líquido resbaló por toda la superficie causando a la vez que fuera cubierto por una densa capa de humo amarillo.

–¿Y cómo quedaste con Sky? –preguntó Hermione a Draco con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Celosa?

–¡Uy, sí, sólo mírame! –contestó con la misma sonrisa y además en tono irónico– Estoy tan celosa que la quiero matar –rió.

–¿En verdad no te interesa saber en qué quedé con Sky? –la tentó susurrándole al oído.

–Si me lo vas a decir –susurró de igual forma que él lo había hecho– ¡dímelo! Si no, mejor quédate callado.

El humo que cubrió el ataúd comenzó a disiparse. Draco se había quedado perplejo ante la contestación de la chica. Cada vez comprobaba más que Hermione había cambiado y le dolía descubrir que no se parecía en nada a la persona de la que se había enamorado.

¿En verdad había sufrido tanto para que ahora se comportara de la manera en que lo hacía? Pero si lo hacía para que él no se acercara ¿podía significar que todavía estaba enamorada de él, pero no quería arriesgarse?

Eso tendría que averiguarlo... tal vez más tarde, ahora no era el momento.

–Lo siento, –se disculpó– no tienes porqué enfadarte sólo era una broma.

–No tienes porqué preocuparte –contestó la chica con un tono suave– sólo era una broma –rió–. Lo más seguro que en lo que _quedaste_ con ella sólo eran las instrucciones.

–Eres una tramposa –acusó el rubio–, me las vas a pagar.

–Tu dirás que castigo me piensas poner.

–Ven a cenar a la mansión, –contestó inmediatamente– mi madre quiere conocerte.

La chica lo pensó unos segundos.

–De acuerdo –contestó después de meditar la respuesta– el próximo viernes estaré ahí.

–¡Listo! ¡Abrámoslo! –anunció Hank llamando la atención de todos.

Ron, Clay y Lewis abrieron el ataúd. Dentro había el mismo humo que se había formado alrededor, lo que evitaba que se viera el interior con total nitidez y por lo tanto evitando ver si había o no un cuerpo dentro.

Todos miraban expectantes el momento en que se esfumara aquel humo.

Pasando del amarillo cambió a un lila para volverse completamente blanco y después ir dispersándose y poder ver lo que había en el interior.


	22. Cap 21 Como si fuera la primera vez

**Capítulo 21 Como si fuera la primera vez**

El interior terminó siendo completamente visible después que el humo se dispersara y pudieron ver lo que había en el interior que era... absolutamente nada.

–Hay que revisarla completa –ordenó Harry.

Los aurores inmediatamente comenzaron a revisar el ataúd al derecho y al revés.

–Ya me imaginaba que no iban a encontrar nada –comentó Hermione cansadamente colocándose nuevamente los lentes frente a sus ojos y alejándose del grupo de aurores. Draco la siguió.

–¿No te interesa saber qué fue lo que pasó, porqué te consideraron muerta cuando sólo estabas en el extranjero? –preguntó Draco.

–Sí, me gustaría saberlo pero al parecer no tienen ninguna pista y quien sabe si encuentren alguna. Además todavía están corroborando que lo que les dije es cierto.

–No es que no te crean, es sólo rutina y papeleo.

–Parece que sabes mucho.

–Sky me estuvo explicando –Hermione arqueó las cejas, incrédula–. No pienses mal. Se presentó en el laboratorio para pedirme que hiciera la poción, me estuvo ayudando y me contó todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para esto y reabrir el caso. Por cierto, ¿no tuviste problemas para llegar aquí? –dijo cambiando el tema.

–¿Problemas? No, Harry dejó dicho dónde quedaba.

–No me refería a eso, me refería a problemas con los reporteros...

–¿Cuáles reporteros?

–Hay reporteros en el Ministerio y en tu empresa –contestó Luna– quieren, o mejor dicho _queremos _saber qué ocurrió contigo, Mheragnee y la muerte de ambas.

–Déjame adivinar, _El Quisquilloso_ publicó su propia teoría sobre este caso.

–No sólo _El Quisquilloso_ también _Corazón de Bruja_ y en _El Profeta _–explicó la rubia.

–¿Ginny Weasley? –interrogó la castaña. Luna asintió –¿Rita Skeeter? –Luna asintió nuevamente –¿Y en _El Quisquilloso_?

–Yo –respondió orgullosa.

–¿No sabías nada de esto? –preguntó Draco.

–No, nada. Por la mañana no fui a Yari y cuando regresamos del colegio de Kiara fuimos al departamento, me cambié y vine para acá, no he visto nada de las publicaciones.

–Toma –dijo Luna sacando un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso _y entregándoselo a Hermione –Siempre traigo uno conmigo –sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa falsamente y comenzó a hojear la revista.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Luna. Hermione levantó la vista y miró a Harry acercándose, sin más devolvió la mirada a la revista.

–No encontramos ningún indicio que nos pueda ayudar en el caso –contestó el muchacho– Pero todavía tenemos que ir a la casa y ahí no nos puedes acompañar –Luna iba a replicar pero Harry continuó– No estoy seguro cuando pero vamos a tener que dar la explicación a todo esto y lo más seguro es que tengamos que dar una rueda de prensa para hacerlo.

–De acuerdo, me avisas luego –Harry asintió– Nos vemos, entonces –se despidió para después desaparecer con un suave estallido.

–¿Desde cuando tú y Luna son tan _amigos_? –preguntó perspicaz Hermione girando la revista para poder leerla.

–Desde que se enteró que tú eres la dueña de Yari ¿por qué? ¿celosa?

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos, levantó sus lentes y sonrió.

–Tal vez –contestó. Draco se tensó ante la contestación de ella ya que no había sido la misma que él había recibido.

–¡Harry! –llamó Ron –Danos una mano.

–Ahora vuelvo. Nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos más tarde el sitio en el que habían estado trabajando y causado tanto desorden estaba total y completamente igual a como lo habían encontrado al llegar.

–¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? –preguntó Hermione– Yo traigo mi auto, pero no caben todos.

–Si todos nos aparecemos va a ser extraño –opinó Miles.

–¿Cuántos caben en el auto? –quiso saber Harry.

–Sólo cuatro de ustedes –contestó.

–Bueno, los dejo si ya no necesitan nada más –dijo Draco.

–No, quédate a acompañarnos –invitó Harry ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros– Estás tan involucrado en esto como Ron y yo –agregó.

–Ron, Clay, Hank, Miles ¿pueden aparecerse y nos vemos allá? –preguntó Lewis. Los chicos asintieron desapareciendo casi al instante. El resto se dirigió a la entrada del cementerio donde había dejado estacionado su auto.

Sky junto con Lewis se sentaron en la parte posterior; Harry iba a hacer lo mismo pero Hermione se lo impidió y fue Draco el que tuvo que sentarse atrás. El auto recorrió las calles de Londres hasta que llegaron a la antigua casa donde vivían en Lothien Road. Justo al llegar el celular de la chica sonó.

–¿Sí?... Hola, mi amor ¿qué pasó?... No, todavía me voy a tardar... Llego a cenar... Sí, amor, te quiero... Adiós –colgó– Lo siento, ser esposa, madre y empresaria no es fácil ¿vamos?

Nadie dijo nada, sólo bajaron del auto y se aproximaron a la casa haciendo sonar el timbre. La puerta fue abierta por Ron.

–Bienvenidos a nuestra antigua casa –saludó.

–Hermione –llamó Hazel acercándose y abrazándola.

–Hazel –la abrazó– Alec –abrazó al muchacho– ¿Dónde está Lil? –preguntó.

–Está en la sala, mira –señaló hacia donde estaba la pequeña niña durmiendo en el sofá.

Hermione fue a la sala y se arrodilló frente al sillón donde dormía Lil sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

–Vamos a revisar el sótano y el ático –avisó Harry.

–Adelante, ustedes ya conocen dónde queda –dijo Alec sonriendo.

–Espera, Harry. Toma –lo detuvo Hermione dándole una llave, la misma que abría el sótano y el ático cuando ella, Ron y Harry compartían esa casa– Tal vez te sirva de algo.

–Sí, gracias. Vamos.

Harry, Ron junto con los otros cinco aurores se dividieron de igual forma que lo habían hecho el año anterior para buscar cualquier indicio que los ayudara a esclarecer todo el lío.

Hermione regresó a la sala y se sentó al lado de Lil. Draco, Hazel y Alec también se sentaron a esperar.

–Ha crecido mucho –dijo Hermione acariciándole la cabeza de la pequeña.

–Eso pasa con los niños –opinó Alec– crecen demasiado rápido.

–Sí, lo sé, lo he visto con Kiara, la vi antes de nacer y ahora va a cumplir 6 años.

–¿Quieren algo de tomar? –preguntó Hazel.

–Sí, gracias.

Alec y Hazel salieron de la sala por algo de comer y de beber para Draco y Hermione.

–¿Quién te habló hace rato? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

–Sabía que no te ibas a quedar con las ganas de preguntar. Me hablaron de mi casa.

–¿Fue Shane? –preguntó Draco.

–¿Te interesa? –Draco se limitó a sonreír– Para que no te pongas más celoso, no, no era Shane, era Kiara ¿feliz?

Hazel y Alec regresaron con unas galletas y unas tazas de café. Continuaron platicando por lo menos una hora más hasta que los aurores se reunieron con ellos. Sin embargo, a excepción de Harry y Ron, los demás tuvieron que irse.

–¿Encontraron algo? –preguntó Draco.

–Sí, encontramos esto –contestó Ron colocando sobre la mesa de centro un pequeño paquete de cartas.

–Son mías –dijo Hermione al reconocer en los sobres su propia caligrafía.

–Exacto, nos las vamos a llevar como evidencia de lo que nos dijiste y cuando todo esto termine podremos dar la rueda de prensa –argumentó Harry.

–Tengo una duda –dijo Hazel– Si Hermione derrotó a Mheragnee a costa de su vida, y resulta que eso no pasó, que la tenemos aquí... ¿qué pasó con Mheragnee? ¿También está viva?

–No –contestó tajante Harry– Ella está muerta, exhumamos su cuerpo el fin de semana y créannos su cuerpo está donde lo enterramos.

–Cuando Hazel y yo nos enteramos que Herm estaba viva pensamos que alguien posiblemente había vuelto en el tiempo y la había traído –opinó Alec.

–Por lo menos es mejor que la teoría de Lovegood que soy un _inferi_ –se burló la castaña.

Todos asintieron.

–Pero es muy complicado eso de los viajes intertemporales –comentó Ron– puedes cambiar el presente por uno peor, nunca se sabe, o provocar una ruleta... ¿ruleta?

–Rueda de tiempo –corrigió Draco.

–Ah sí, eso, gracias –agradeció el pelirrojo.

Hermione miró a Draco y lo vio con la cabeza agachada observando sus manos entrelazadas, seguro pensando en algo que para él era importante.

La charla cambió de tema y terminó cuando Lil se despertó.

–¿Te acuerdas de Herm? –preguntó Hazel a la pequeña mientras acomodaba el cabello de su hija.

–¿_Ma Ermy_? –preguntó la niña frotándose los ojos con sus manitas. Hazel asintió– _Shi _–contestó volteando a ver a Hermione–. No, no ella, ella no _ma_... _ma Ermy –_la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

Hazel y Alec miraron asombrados la reacción de la niña. Sabía que Lil adoraba pasar tiempo con Harry y Hermione, así que no entendían porqué reaccionaba como lo hacía. Lil abrazó y se aferró a su mamá.

–Shh, tranquila. Ahora vuelvo, voy a acostarla –Hazel salió con la niña en brazos quien aún sollozaba.

–¿Qué le pasó a Lil? –inquirió Harry.

–No sé, es extraño que se ponga así, sólo lo hace muy de vez en cuando con los desconocidos.

–Es posible que no me haya reconocido –comentó un tanto triste Hermione.

–Tal vez –contestó Alec– En verdad has cambiado mucho, además acaba de despertarse o mejor dicho la despertamos y está algo resfriada, anda más sensible por eso.

–Bueno –dijo Hermione– tu tienes una hija que atender y yo también, entonces nos estamos viendo.

–Sí, claro. Nos vemos –se despidió Alec.

Hazel bajaba por un vaso con leche para su hija y aprovechó para despedirse de ellos.

–¿Los llevo? –preguntó Hermione.

Los chicos asintieron y subieron al auto ahora fue Ron el que se sentó de copiloto. Hermione antes de arrancar tuvo que subir el capote del auto porque empezaba a llover.

–¿Vas a pasar por el Ministerio? –preguntó Harry.

–No, pero si necesitan ir, paso por ahí. No hay problema –sonrió.

–Sí, gracias.

En quince minutos ya se encontraban en la entrada del Ministerio. Harry y Ron se quedaron, Draco siguió en el auto con Hermione hasta el departamento de ella.

–¿No ibas a ir con ellos?

–No, tengo al día el trabajo.

Hermione continuó su camino hasta el apartamento, entró al estacionamiento y bajó del auto con Draco siguiéndola.

–Buenas noches, madame –saludó el portero.

–Buenas noches, Patrick –devolvió el saludo y entró al ascensor con su acompañante.

–Tu querías retroceder el tiempo –aseguró Hermione observando cómo avanzaba la numeración de los pisos que recorrían.

–Sí –contestó melancólicamente– No saber de ti durante meses, regresar y saber que habías muerto, me destruyó.

Hermione levantó una ceja. El ascensor se detuvo e ingresaron al departamento.

–¿Te destruyó?

–Dejé de comer, casi no dormía y... comencé a beber.

–El alcohol es malo para la salud –comentó Derek que bajaba las escaleras–. Que bueno que llegaste, Kiara no quiso cenar hasta que tú llegaras.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó.

–Arriba. Marian la está bañando –contestó– ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

–No creo, mi madre está en la mansión y no quisiera que cenara sola.

–De lo que te pierdes, el elfo cocina delicioso.

–¿Elfo? ¿Tienen un elfo?

–Dos –contestó Hermione como si nada–. No creerás que después de trabajar todo el día tengo que venir a cocinar ¿o si?

–Creí que estabas en contra de la explotación de los elfos.

–Tampoco es que los ponga a trabajar las veinticuatro horas, necesito ayuda y los elfos no cobran –sonrió alzando los hombros.

–Sin contar que no tenemos el dinero para contratar a alguien extra además de Marian –agregó Derek.

Draco no dijo nada pero se quedó meditando las palabras de su amigo. _¿No tenían dinero? Claro, por eso habían despedido a parte de su personal en la empresa... aunque haciendo memoria Hermione acababa de adquirir un Volvo convertible de lujo, y conociendo Shane de seguro él tendría su propio auto. Y si confiaba en su vista e intuición, el viper plateado que había en el estacionamiento sería suyo._

Hermione entornó los ojos mirando fijamente a Draco. El hombre alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos castaños de ella. Sus ojos irradiaban un extraño brillo como de concentración o algo así, y por primera vez desde que la conocía no pudo sostener la mirada.

–Tengo que irme –anunció el rubio evadiendo la mirada de Hermione.

–Espero verte pronto –se despidió Derek estrechando la mano de Draco.

–Lo mismo espero –contestó. Se despidió de Hermione y desapareció.

Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde, segundos antes, había estado parado Draco. Sintiendo una mirada penetrante que no la dejaba continuar con sus cavilaciones volteó a mirar a Derek.

–Se le hizo raro que "sin dinero" tengamos un par de autos de lujo.

–¿Practicando _Legeremancia_? –preguntó suavemente dándole un beso en los labios.– No es raro que tengamos dos autos, necesitamos algo en que desplazarnos por la ciudad.

–Como sea –dijo indiferente–, vamos a cenar, estoy cansada y quiero irme a acostar.

–¿No te gustaría acostarte conmigo? –propuso seductoramente acercándose a Hermione.

–Hoy no –contestó haciendo un puchero y pasando un dedo por los labios del chico agregó: –ha sido un día muy agitado y mañana salgo de viaje y aún falta empacar. Mejor otro día o mejor dicho otra noche –puntualizó en un tono pícaro.

Derek sonrió. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa para cenar, poco después se les unió Kiara. Al final de la velada llevaron a la niña a su habitación para ellos ir a descansar.

El chico siguió a Hermione abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si comenzó a besarla por el cuello a lo que ella respondió ladeando la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso. Poco a poco caminaron por el pasillo, en medio de la penumbra sus rostros se encontraron y sus labios se unieron en un tímido beso, que a la vez estaba lleno de deseo. Lentamente se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado y desenfrenado. Derek la sujetó por la cintura con mayor firmeza, mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y entrelazaba sus manos en la nuca de él revolviendo su cabello para después deslizarlas por sus hombros y el pecho hasta encontrar los botones de la camisa, los cuales comenzó a desabrochar con avidez.

Sin pensarlo siquiera se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione evitando el separarse más de lo necesario. El moreno la recostó sobre la amplia cama, la cual nunca habían llegado a compartir, o por lo menos no de esa forma, pero esa noche sería diferente; estarían juntos compartiendo un anhelo secreto: pertenecerse en más de un sentido.

Por un momento Hermione se sintió estremecida por las tantas caricias que Derek le proporcionaba a su cuerpo, en especial a sus pechos, aún sobre la ropa; comenzó a gemir ante tal contacto. Lentamente comenzaron a desprenderse de la ropa que les impedía estar completamente unidos. Hermione ya lo había despojado de su camisa y desabrochado el pantalón, ahora era el turno de él de igualar y sobrepasar tales condiciones.

Sumergidos ya en ese momento de desenfreno entre la pasión y el placer, el chico se abrió paso entre el cuerpo de ella, listo para hacerla suya, haciéndola sentir lo que hace mucho no sentía y que sólo había experimentado una sola vez con el hombre al que alguna vez amó. Así después de mucho tiempo, por fin Derek y Hermione consumaron su matrimonio fundiéndose en una sola persona. Exhaustos y satisfechos se hundieron en un profundo sueño…

Mañana... mañana sería otro día…

**Abril 23, 2009**


	23. Cap 22 Ahora me toca a mi

**Capítulo 22 Ahora me toca a mí**

"Hay veces que me siento sola, pero para obtener lo que quiero… Nadie se hubiera imaginado que la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts hiciera lo que estoy haciendo. Siempre me consideraban como la que no rompe las reglas, pero eso quedó atrás, _muy_ atrás. ¡Estoy harta! Como si fuera suficiente ser amiga del famoso Harry Potter. Ahora estoy siendo reconocida por lo que soy y lo que hago, y si tengo que hacer cualquier cosa lo haré, sin que nada ni nadie me detenga, ni Harry, ni Ron y mucho menos Malfoy, él mas que nadie pagará por haberse burlado de mi y por los malos ratos que me hizo pasar, pero sobre todo por esa gran pérdida que aún me duele…"

-¡Mami, mami! –entró corriendo Kiara a la habitación de Hermione. La castaña se encontraba despierta y estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo en lo que parecía su diario.

-Te levantaste muy temprano ¿no crees? –cuestionó la aludida acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

-Marian dice que son las diez –contestó.

-¿Tan tarde es? –preguntó una voz masculina.

-¡Papi! –exclamó la niña al ver a Shane saliendo del baño de la habitación de la chica. Kiara corrió hacia él para que la cargara- Creí que tu ya a trabajar.

-Voy a acompañar a mamá al aeropuerto.

-¿Vas a viajar, mami?

-Sí, princesa, voy a Italia y regreso el domingo.

-Yo contigo –dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

-No, no puedes –negó dulcemente- Papá se va a quedar contigo y Marian te va a comprar lo que necesites para la escuela. Recuerda que inicias el lunes.

-Sérieusement? –Shane dejó a Kiara en el suelo.

-Oui, mademoiselle. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Magnifique –contestó borrando su carita triste que se había formado al no poder acompañar a su madre en el viaje.

-Allé avec Marian pour qu'elle donne ton petit déjeuner– Kiara asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos adultos solos.

-En la escuela refinará el inglés –opinó Hermione viendo salir a la niña.

-En francés habla muy bien –la chica asintió mientras cerraba la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo– ¿Qué escribes? –quiso saber Shane acercándose al escritorio.

–Cosas. Antes solía escribir las cosas que sentía o que pensaba y... necesito hacerlo de nuevo, -suspiró profundamente- Hay cosas que no puedo controlar y están comenzando a salir.

-Tienes que evitarlo –dijo seriamente a lo que ella simplemente asintió– ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, sólo que estar de nuevo en Londres y tener que enfrentarme a situaciones que creí estaban controladas y hasta cierto punto olvidadas pero me estoy dando cuenta que no es así.

-Entonces te sentará bien el viaje a Italia –opinó Shane.

-Será perfecto –corroboró Hermione sonriendo para después acercarse al chico y besarlo- Voy a arreglarme –acarició la mejilla del hombre y se dirigió al baño.

-También yo. Te veo abajo –Shane salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya para alistarse.

-¿Vas a ir al trabajo hoy, Draco? –preguntó Narcisa al ver a su hijo en el jardín donde estaba cuidando sus flores.

-Sí, madre, pero más tarde. Te quería decir que al fin vas a conocer a Hermione.

-¿Hermione? Siento que conozco ese nombre.

-Es el nombre de la mujer que amo; va a venir a cenar la próxima semana –anunció emocionado.

-Pareces un niño pequeño, hijo –comentó la mujer, sonriendo.

-Voy a ir al callejón Diagon ¿necesitas alfo para tus plantas o algún otra cosa?

Narcisa negó a la pregunta, entonces Draco volvió dentro de la casa para tomar sus cosas e irse.

-¿Dónde vas a ver a Carlo? –preguntó Shane.

-En Yari. El vuelo sale a las 2 así que tenemos tiempo.

-Ya veo, vamos.

Shane y Hermione se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon cerca de Yari.

-Creí que íbamos a venir en auto –dijo Hermione.

-El auto está en el estacionamiento de Yari. Recuerda que soy yo quien los llevará al aeropuerto.

La pareja caminó hasta el edificio de Yari. Carlo llegó media hora después e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la salida donde los esperaba Smith, el custodio de Carlo y un par de reporteros.

-¿Qué no los reporteros tenían que llegar del otro lado? –preguntó Hermione a Shane refiriéndose al mundo mágico.

Los reporteros no tardaron en acercarse y comenzar a hacer preguntas y tomar fotos y video.

-Jane, corren los rumores que dicen que usted y el señor Noxon están pensando en separarse ¿es eso cierto?

-Todos esos rumores son falsos –contestó Hermione sonriendo- Ahora estamos mejor que nunca y nuestra relación es estable.

Shane entregó sus llaves a Smith ara que fuera por el auto mientras lidiaban con los reporteros. Carlo se limitaba a observarlos de manera divertida.

-No estamos pensando en separarnos –agregó Shane- En lo único que pensamos ahora es en hacer crecer la empresa –abrazó a Hermione por la cintura mirándola un instante y después a los reporteros- y quizá también la familia.

Ambos chicos se miraron sonrientes para después besarse, cosa que aprovecharon los fotógrafos para disparar sus cámaras y poderlas publicar en próximos artículos en las revistas y diarios.

-El chico con el que han visto a Jane –continuó Shane sin soltarla- es un amigo que tenemos en común y no lo sabíamos hasta hace poco, lo conocimos por separado cada uno y justo ahora nos enteramos de ello. Es algo curioso.

El volvo de Hermione apareció por la calle conducido por Smith quien abrió la puerta esperando que Shane subiera, después dio la vuelta al auto para abrir la otra puerta para Hermione y Carlo, en cuanto todos estuvieron arriba, el auto se alejó. Los reporteros quisieron conseguir algo mas de información por parte de Smith pero él sólo se limitó a ignorarlos y subir a su propio auto, y marcharse, al no estar su jefe, tenía el fin de semana libre.

Hermione y Carlo se fueron en el vuelo que tenían previsto, Shane regresó al departamento para recoger a Kiara y a Marian e ir de compras por el material que la pequeña necesitaría para el colegio.

Los días transcurrieron sin mayor contratiempo, Hermione estuvo en Italia para presentar los diseños de invierno como tenía planeado, excepto por el vuelo de regreso que salió hasta el lunes al pasado el medio día.

-¿Porqué regresaste hasta hoy? Kiara te quería ver antes de irse al colegio –pregunto Shane al pasar a recogerla en el aeropuerto.

-Fue culpa de Carlo –contestó enojada- Dime que lo puedo matar –sonrió de forma un tanto macabra pero a la vez de suplica al hombre que la acompañaba.

-No, creo que no puedes. Pero cuéntame ¿qué paso?

-Muñeca, Mía, Mione –llamó un hombre de cabello castaño- No te enfades, muñe… -no terminó la frase porque una bofetada lo hizo callar.

Hermione no dijo nada más, subió al auto de Shane y apurándolo con señas el hombre subió al auto y se fueron.

-Está enojada –se dijo Carlo a si mismo con tono indiferente colocándose unos lentes oscuros.

-Señor, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó el custodio que había ido a por Carlo.

-Sí, vamos –accedió Carlo dirigiéndose a su respectivo auto.

-¿Ya contaste hasta diez? –bromeo Shane con Hermione mientras conducía.

La chica lo observó con una mirada amenazadora.

-Ya voy en cien y sigo enojada –replicó claramente molesta.

-¿Entonces tengo que esperar hasta que llegues a mil para que me cuentes?

-El idiota de Carlo me avisó que el vuelo de ida se había retrasado, pero no se dignó en decirme que el vuelo de regreso también se retrasaba no unas horas, sino un día –hubo un momento de silencio.

-Kiara estaba feliz con la escuela, pero quería que tú la llevaras.

-No me culpes –se quejó apretando la mano que Shane llevaba sobre la palanca de velocidades- Hasta cuando podré verla.

-El sábado o si prefieres el viernes después de las tres y prepárate para una larga platica de lo maravillosa que es su escuela.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, vamos por ella el viernes, no puedo esperar para verla.

El auto continuó su camino hasta el edificio de departamentos.

En el departamento de aurores estaban, al fin, terminando el informe del caso de Hermione y estaban preparando la rueda de prensa para dar a conocer las conclusiones y resultados de las investigaciones que habían realizado los últimos días.

_El Profeta_, _El Quisquilloso_, _Corazón de Bruja _y otras publicaciones internacionales estaban atentos al momento en que fueron convocados a la rueda de prensa que estaban solicitando.

-¿Cuál es la explicación que vamos a dar? –preguntó Miles- Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos bien qué fue lo que ocurrió.

-Pues diremos lo que sabemos: que Hermione está viva y que todo este tiempo estuvo en el extranjero –enumeró Harry.

-Todo eso es coherente y lógico. Hemos llegado a saber que eso es lo que en realidad paso –corroboró Sky- pero qué pasa con todo lo del funeral y la muerte de Mheragnee.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones y entro Ron acompañado de Clay. Todos los miraron interrogantes.

-Malfoy es un genio –declaró Clay.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió Hank.

-Terminó la poción para hacerle la necroscopia a Mheragnee y sinceramente creímos que no iba a funcionar –intervino Ron.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? –cuestionó Harry un tanto molesto. Los demás se miraron entre su para después desviar la mirada y hacerse los desentendidos. Harry no pasó desadvertido tal gesto -Ustedes lo sabían –sentenció- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada, si se supone que somos un equipo?

-No sabíamos si iba a funcionar. Es una poción que se hace rápido pero su elaboración es muy compleja –explicó Sky.

-Además estas demasiado involucrado en esto y no queríamos que el tener una oportunidad de saber qué ocurrió y ésta fallara, tuvieras una crisis.

-Yo no tengo crisis –replicó Harry.

Nadie dijo nada, pero sabían que después de que creyera que Hermione estaba muerta, él se había deprimido al igual que Hermione tiempo atrás, sólo que el ojiverde no fue a parar al hospital, sino al psicólogo quien lo ayudó a enfrentar la perdida de su amiga y por un tiempo se vio en la necesidad de tomar unos antidepresivos. De hecho para cuatro meses después, los había dejado de lado y ahora ya ni siquiera asistía a terapia.

-¿Y qué paso con la poción? –preguntó Miles rompiendo el silencio -¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?

No voy a poder ir a cenar contigo el viernes, pero para no deberte nada te lo cambio por el jueves. Avísame si puedes, si no, lamento anunciarte que estaré demasiado ocupada el resto del año.

Saludos, Jane Noxon

Hermione envió la carta a la mansión Malfoy cuando fue al callejón Diagon al día siguiente que regresara de su viaje a Italia. Esperó respuesta pero no llegó, así que el jueves cerca de las 6:30 decidió aparecerse en el hall de la casa del rubio.

Un elfo domestico apareció para recibirla.

-¿Está Malfoy? –preguntó enseguida.

El elfo frunció levemente el seño al oír la manera de preguntar o casi exigir de Hermione, a ella no le importó y miró alrededor.

-Sí, el amo Malfoy está en el sótano elaborando una poción ¿Desea que Geisar vaya a buscarlo, señorita?

No fue necesaria la respuesta de la castaña o que el elfo fuera a buscar a su amo, en ese preciso momento aparecieron volando al menos 5 jobberknoll que se dispersaron por todos lados. Tras ellos, una Lisle y un Draco agitados, sonrientes y bastante desarreglados, ambos chicos se pararon en seco al ver a Hermione en la estancia.

-Hermione ¿qué… qué haces aquí? –preguntó Lisle recuperando el aliento.

-Vengo a la cena que le prometí a Draco –contestó de forma llana y simple- Pero creo que está… -dudó- _Están_ ocupados.

-Pero la cena es mañana –dijo Draco.

-Te envié una nota diciéndote que cambiaba la cita de mañana por hoy.

-Geisar ¿recibiste alguna nota de Hermione?

-No, amo, Geisar no recibió ninguna nota de alguien llamado así.

-No es tu culpa, Geisar –dijo Hermione- ¡¿Qué no revisas tu correo? Además hace mucho que no firmo como Hermione Granger, ahora lo hago como Jane Noxon.

Geisar enderezó las orejas y sacó de entre su atuendo un sobre que rezaba en el remitente _Jane Noxon._

-Te lo dije. Ahora, me quedo, me voy…

-Quédate. Geisar, que preparen la cena y avísale a mi madre que tenemos visita.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Lisle que hasta el momento había estado callada rompió su silencio.

-Yo los dejo, tengo que preparar la cena de hoy.

-¿No te quedas a cenar? –preguntó Hermione- Quiero decir, a Draco no creo que le moleste, por lo que vi se han vuelto muy buenos amigos –comentó mordazmente.

Lisle no contestó al comentario y simplemente se despidió antes de desaparecer. Draco sacó su varita y con un par de movimientos atrajo y encerró a los jobberknoll que se habían esparcido por toda la casa.

-Lo siento, es que la jaula se cayó y escaparon –explicó el chico.

Hermione se encogió de hombros indiferente ante la explicación del rubio, caminó hasta la sala.

-¿Qué hacia Lisle aquí?

-Le pedí si podía pasar a dejarme los jobberknolls porque me avisó que los acababan de autorizar, los necesitaba para las pociones desmemorizantes y de la verdad que me pidieron en el departamento de seguridad y de Accidentes –explicó.

-Ah. Y antes de salir volando del sótano ¿pasaron a revolotearles por la cabeza? Porque traes unas fachas –enarcó las cejas viéndolo de la cabeza a los pies.

-De hecho, sí. Pero ponte cómoda ¿quieres algo de tomar? –la mujer negó y fue a sentarse en un sillón- Voy a cambiarme y regreso.

En ese momento Narcisa bajaba por las escaleras buscando a Draco.

-Te Dejo en compañía –salió de la sala- Madre, está en la sala, hazla sentir como en casa, ahora vuelvo.

-Arréglate ese cabello, hijo –contestó Narcisa.

Draco corrió escaleras arriba para ducharse y cambiarse. Hermione en la estancia se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a la chimenea, encima de la cual había un enorme espejo cuyo marco de plata estaba exquisitamente decorado con un grabado de follaje y flores adornadas con rubíes y zafiros. Su vista captaba su propia imagen vestida con una falda corta y recta, una blusa de tirantes de spaghetti, algo escotada. En su cuello relucía el dije que Harry le había regalado, lo tomó entre los dedos de su mano izquierda el tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una débil sonrisa y en sus ojos aparecía un brillo un tanto malicioso.

-Dije que tenía mucha imaginación y una idea en puerta… Ahora me toca a mi… -sonrió satisfecha, mirándose en el espejo y jugueteando con su dije.

En ese momento entro Narcisa al salón, borrando su sonrisa al ver a la persona parada frente al espejo.

-¡¿Tu? –Hermione volteó y las miradas serias de ambas mujeres se encontraron.

* * *

Reviews, jitomatazos, reclamos? Sé que me tarde demasiado para este capitulo pero espero poder retomar esta historia :D

**DIC 6, 2010.**


	24. Regreso a la vida, espero les interese

Ha pasado muuucho tiempo y acepto todo tipo de reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables y jitomatazos, pero la verdad dejé de sentirme inspirada por la historia y no había tenido mucho tiempo para poder regresar a escribir.

Ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados pero… si ya sé, los peros a nadie le gustan, no he podido transcribirlos para poder subirlos, espero pronto subir un capitulo más, para reanudar la historia y quizá esta vez terminarla definitivamente.

Quien vota por eso?

Yo voto porque Hermione y Draco regresen y sean felices por siempre, pero… ahí hay otro pero… quien sabe si eso suceda, soy de las que no les gustan los finales felices, siempre alguien tiene que sufrir.

Y bueno ya que ando inspirada agradezco haber vuelto a leer un poco de fics y que me haya topado con los de una autora que me hicieron querer volver a terminar este e iniciar otro… o seguir con uno que ya tenía empezado pero no le he avanzado mucho, como que los medito demasiado

Bueno espero que nos podamos leer pronto


End file.
